Awakening
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Andy Douglas is woken up to find himself changing into a Vampire Prince destined to save the world from evil Undead Vampires being awakened after being in slumber for the last millennia, with his Natural partner Chase Stevens and the mysterious Karliah as his only allies will Andy be able to tap into the warrior trapped inside of himself?
1. Prologue: Transformation

_A/N: Here is a new story involving Andy Douglas , this will become another series like some of my other stories , so get ready for a wild adventure as usual . I will be giving this series a more permanent name later on so be on the look out for that as well ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Andy Douglas or anyone else in this story . I do own the research on vampires and my OCs if any should appear in this story ._

 **Awakening**

Prologue: Transformation

 **Nashville, Tennessee - Midnight - Andy Douglas ' s Apartment**

In a small Nashville apartment not far from the quieter part of the city if there was such a thing as quiet in Nashville , Andy Douglas is asleep as most people at midnight should be if they were normal . But , then again Andy didn ' t exactly live a normal life , no he was one - half of one of the original wrestling tag teams in TNA known as the Naturals . He and the man that was like a brother to him , Chase Stevens , recently defeated their rival tag team AMW in the first ever Six Sides of Steel cage match for the NWA Tag Team Championships and to say he needed his rest would be putting it mildly as the match was brutal compared to others he had been in . But , for some reason his mind just wouldn ' t let him sleep as he was currently having a nightmare .

 _In Andy ' s nightmare , he could see what looked to be blood all over what appeared to be an old crypt of some kind and several strange looking skeletons and corpses seemed to be peeking out of broken tombs . The far wall of the crypt had a strange symbol on it that seemed to have caught his eye as something started burning into his arm making him yelp in pain and woke Andy up ._

Andy shot up from the bed looking around for the blood , the crypt with the dead bodies poking out , and the strange symbol on the wall . But , when he looked around Andy realized he was in his bedroom at his apartment wondering why he was being woke up by the sight of blood or crypts when he was use to seeing the supernatural on TV and loved vampire lore .

" What was that place any way and what was that strange symbol ? " Andy wondered out loud .

He got up , went to the bathroom , and splashed water on his face to try and clear out the images of the nightmare in his head .

" But , I still don ' t understand why those bodies looked weird , but familiar to me , though . " Andy said as he walked back into his bedroom he noticed the poster on the wall infront of him which had a skeleton on it , a vampire skeleton in fact and this vampire skeleton looked just like the skeletons and dead corpses in his nightmare .

" No way , then what was that symbol ? " Andy asked in disbelief that he was having nightmares of vampires .

All of a sudden his left arm started burning in pain much like it did in his dream which made Andy cry out in the pain .

" Ahh , what the hell is happening to my arm ? " Andy said looking down as the symbol from his dream appeared to be engraving itself into his skin without anyone actually cutting it into him , his own blood poured out a little as the mark became more visible until it stopped and sealed its ownself over . The mark now looked like the other tattoos he had , but what did it mean and why was it on him .

" On top of that something smells good , " Andy smelling something coming not far from his house .

Just as he was beginning to find out what he was smelling another pain came over him as his body began to change and transform .

" Ah , not again with the pain , what is happening to me ? " Andy said as the pain stopped he looked at himself in the mirror .

He looked like himself , but his eyes were almost a honey - brown instead of dark chocolate color they normally were and when he opened his mouth he noticed the fangs .

" Oh my God , I am a vampire . " Andy said feeling his blood lust coming to him as his rage took over and he went after what he was smelling .

Lucky for Andy all he attack was a cow some miles away draining it of its blood, but unlucky for Andy he was spotted and had to get out of the city as quick as he could .

" Oh no , what have I done ? I can ' t stay in the city any longer as I could become a danger to everyone , but who would help me even in this state . " Andy looked at his body seeing the shadow of what appeared to be leathery wings on his back and when he looked sure enough wings had sprouted from his back amazingly he could retract these wings and make himself look like he didn ' t have them .

" Okay , I know at least one place I can go and he doesn ' t live around a whole lot of people thankfully . " Andy said going back to his home and packing a few bags then left the apartment going to the one person he knew would help him , Chase .

 **Chase Stevens ' House**

Two hours later , Andy was knocking on the door of his tag team partner and best friend , Chase Stevens ' s house .

" Come on , Chase . " Andy hoped the man heard him .

Next thing that happened was the door opening .

" No , I don ' t want whatever you ' re selling . " Chase said sticking his head out the door .

" Good thing , I ' m not a sales person then bro , " Andy said .

" Andy , why on Earth are you knocking at this hour ? " Chase was surprised to see him this early or later or whatever time it was at the moment .

" I need your help , " Andy said not wanting to tell him everything when they were standing outside of Chase ' s house .

" Alright , come in . " Chase said wondering what Andy had gotten into now .

" Thank you , " Andy said as they both went into Chase ' s house .

" So , what do you need help with ? " Chase asked .

" Before I say anything promise me you won ' t think I ' m crazy or think I ' m a monster , Chase . " Andy making sure his friend had his back .

" Andy since when have I ever done that to you man , so , why don ' t you start from the beginning and tell me what ' s going on . " Chase really worried now that something maybe wrong .

" Its started when this weird nightmare woke me up this morning , Chase . " Andy said they were now sitting in Chase ' s living room .

" Do I need to go and check your closet or under your bed for the boogeyman ? " Chase asked sarcastically .

" No , dude , in my nightmare I was in some sort of crypt , blood everywhere and dead corpse looking things in broken tombs and a strange looking symbol on the wall . " Andy continued .

" I told you one of your vampire movies would give you the creeps . " Chase sighed .

" Funny considering that I am one . " Andy said .

" What !? " Chase asked looking at Andy in disbelief .

" I am a vampire , " Andy said .

" Alright bro , I know you are into vampires and everything , but what makes you think you really are one ? " Chase asked .

Andy stood up and moved away from everything including windows and then revealed his wings to Chase who liked to have jumped out of the chair he was sitting in .

" Does this answer your question ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" I also have fangs and blood tastes good to me bro , " Andy opening his mouth as his human teeth turned to vampire fangs .

" Okay , how do you know that blood tastes good to you ? " Chase asked .

" I drained the blood of a cow right after these things grew in . " Andy pointing at the fangs .

" Did anyone see you ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , but I don ' t think anyone recognised me , " Andy said retracting the wings and fangs .

" Alright , we are going to have figure out some way to stop this before it gets out of hand . " Chase said .

" So , you will help me even in this state ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , of course , you are my best friend , Andy , and no matter what we will find answers to this . " Chase said .

" Thank you , cause I don ' t want this . " Andy said looking depressed .

" Hey , I know you don ' t , but you have to say the wings are pretty cool . " Chase trying to make Andy feel better .

" True , " Andy said .

" So , why are you turning into a vampire and why now ? " Chase asked .

" Because of the Awakening , " A female voice said making both of them jump and see a female vampire sitting in Chase ' s kitchen .

" Who are you and how did you get in here ? " Andy asked .

" I am Karliah and I got in here because your friend left the door open allowing me to use my speed to get passed him , my Prince . " The female vampire said bowing to Andy .

" Prince ? " Andy and Chase asked shocked at Karliah bowing to Andy and calling him Prince .


	2. Karliah

_A/N: So , Andy Douglas is turning into a vampire and then a mysterious vampire chick shows up and calls him Prince after Andy went to Chase for help, oh, boy. Okay, so, I came up with the name of this series involving The Naturals and this vampire idea for this story and the name will be the Blood Harvest series and more will be explained about who the Vampire Prince is inside of Andy and what the Blood Harvest actually is in the history of vampires._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest, the research on vampires, and the story itself ._

Chapter 1 : Karliah

 **Chase ' s House**

Andy and Chase were not looking at each other wondering why Karliah was calling Andy a Prince and what they both were now involved in with this vampire mess .

" Okay , can you start over with who you are and why you are here ? " Andy asked Karliah .

" Like I already told you , I am Karliah and I have been assigned to protect you as you are Prince of the Vampire race and one of the great warriors of legend . " Karliah said making Andy look at her still confused .

" Huh ? " Andy asked .

" You ' ve been in the dark far to long and that ' s not your fault as it was necessary to protect you from those who would try and stop you . " Karliah said .

" Wait a minute , what do you mean by try and stop him ? " Chase asked looking at Andy .

" I am talking about life and death , " Karliah putting it straight to both Chase and Andy .

" Who would hurt him ? " Chase asked as Andy looked at Karliah a little fearful .

" Vampire hunters , Undead , Dark Priest , Demons , take your pick , there ' s a wide varity of enemies for vampires out there and in the more modern era they have developed more ways to hurt vampires as a whole . " Karliah said .

" Okay , so , why now am I turning into a vampire ? " Andy asked .

" Because the Blood Harvest is upon us . " Karliah said .

" Blood Harvest ? " The Naturals asked .

" Yes , it happens only every one thousand years after the first vampires came into existence . " Karliah explained .

" And the Blood Harvest is what exactly ? " Andy asked .

" Its the anniversary of the birth of all vampires , two thousand years ago vampires came into existance and three Vampire Princes have existed. The first Vampire Prince was set up at the beginning of our existence , the second Vampire Prince at the first Blood Harvest one thousand years ago , and now you are the third Vampire Prince at the dawning of the second Blood Harvest two thousand years after the first Vampire Prince and first vampires were born . " Karliah explained .

" And what happens at this Blood Harvest ? " Chase asked .

" The Prince must meet his bride - to - be and begin the process of bringing new vampires into this world , " Karliah said .

" Bride - to - be , " Andy and Chase both looked at each other .

" Yes , " Karliah said .

" Will I be a vampire all of my life now ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , but you will be able to learn how to turn on and off the transformation process as you learn about your powers and what the vampire blood inside of you is capable of my Prince . " Karliah said .

" First of all , please just call me Andy , " Andy said .

" Of course , " Karliah said .

" And you said that I would be able to learn how to turn on and off the vampire part of me ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , it will benefit you very much in today ' s society as it is much harder to spot a vampire when we are in our human form than it is when we are in vampire form , which will make it harder for enemies to find you . " Karliah explained .

" Okay and what about the feeding thing , how will I know I won ' t go blood crazy and attack someone like Chase ? " Andy asked making Chase look at the both of them curious .

" What is going on ? " Chase asked .

" I am trying to figure out how to make myself less of a danger to you and anyone else I come into contact with . " Andy said to Chase and then look at Karliah .

" Close your eyes , " Karliah said .

Andy looked at Chase first and then closed his eyes like Karliah told him .

" Step closer to him , " Karliah said to Chase .

" Okay , but why ? " Chase asked .

" For you are the only human here at the moment . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" Alright , Andy , don ' t focus on what you hear , but what you smell and tell me what you are smelling ? " Karliah asked .

" Metallic type smell almost like iron , but musty like . " Andy said .

" That would be your friend ' s blood , does it smell like something you would want to feed off of ? " Karliah asked .

" No , actually , don ' t take this personally Chase , but your blood smells aweful . " Andy said .

" Hey , wait a minute was that an insult or compliment ? " Chase asked confused .

" From him its a compliment , our kind of vampires , mean Andy and myself shouldn't find human blood appealing as we and the other race of living vampires feeds off of animal blood while finding human blood to be unappealing to us . Only the Undead Vampires find human blood appealing enough to deal with their thirst , they are never satisfied , but always blood hungry . " Karliah said .

" Okay , so , the Undead Vampire are evil ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , " Karliah said .

" But , there are two more races of living vampires ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , " Karliah answered .

" What are they ? " Andy asked .

" First are our cousins the ones who dwell in the large families and no longer live the life of the warrior , due to the thirteen original families of these living vampire we call them the Covens . They are friendly toward us and we are to them due to having to defend them from Undead that are trying to hunt and wipe out the Covens first . " Karliah explained .

" And we are ? " Andy asked .

" We are the Valor , warrior vampires that fight off the evils of both our world and the human world which has been our duty since the birth of the first vampire . " Karliah said .

" Do they have different smells as well or is it just humans to vampires ? " Andy asked .

" Undead smell like death , Covens smell a lot like humans but not with quite as much iron in the blood , Valor smell like this , " Karliah giving Andy her arm .

Andy smelled of Karliah ' s blood and didn ' t smell the iron , but the musty smell was still there , but also some type of strong blood smell .

" No iron , still musty , but what else is that ? " Andy looked at Karliah .

" Its the metabolism in our blood that breaks down what we drink from animals into energy that the Valor need in blood . The more you are able to understand your sense of smell the more you will be able to break down the different smells in everything , it will even allow you to know who is approaching you just by how different each person you come in contact with smells . You will also find your other senses much sharper as well , like your sight , you will now be able to see farther away and much better in the dark and your ability to hear will allow you to pick up on sounds many miles away . " Karliah said .

" Okay , anything else I need to know like am I safe to walk around in sunlight or the whole garlic issue ? " Andy asked .

" The sunlight harms vampires is only true for Undead Vampires and the garlic harms vampires is a total myth . Now fire and silver weapons that are sharp is harmful to us , but we can still wear and use silver and fire in combat . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Andy said .

" So , now what ? " Chase asked .

" We get Andy use to being a vampire and use to the ability to tranform from a human body to a vampire body whenever he wants to in order to keep a low profile from any Undead that may sense the return of a Vampire Prince . " Karliah said .

" How can I help ? " Chase asked .

" You ? " Karliah asked .

" Look , Andy is my best friend and if anyone is coming after him then they may as well be coming after me , so , tell us how to help him and how to stop these things and don ' t think for one minute that I am stepping out of the way from helping him , Karliah . " Chase said .

Andy hugged Chase when he said he would help Andy with this vampire mess .

" Alright , then we prepare both of you to combat the evils that will hunt down Andy , but I warn both of you that it won ' t be easy . " Karliah said .

" We can take it . " Andy and Chase both said in Naturals fashion as neither one of them was afraid of a challenge or hard work .

 **Caverns - Not To Far Away**

" Heh , heh , wake up , wake up brothers and sisters for the new Vampire Prince has been awakened and it is our time to rise and take back the world that is rightfully ours . " One of the Undead Vampires said as he ran into the deepest part of the cavern that held his fellow Undead who were sleeping in their nests .

The Undead Vampires came out of there nests laughing at a chance to finally be free of the troublesome living vampires as it was time for the Undead to rule the world as they saw fit . But , only by the death of the Vampire Prince will they be able to achieve such goals .


	3. First Hunt

_A/N: Evil , Undead Vampire have now woken up from their slumber and are now coming for our Vampire Prince ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest, the research on vampires , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , and the story itself ._

Chapter 2 : First Hunt

 **Chase ' s House**

Chase was now staring at Andy wondering how they were going to deal with this whole vampire mess they were now involved in as he was also a little freaked out by the fact that Andy didn ' t look the least big tired and looked very alert at the moment despite it being after midnight .

" Alright , I ' m curious , are you even the least bit tired ? " Chase asked his partner .

" No , and I have no idea why since only hours ago I was needing sleep . " Andy said as he realized the same thing .

" While vampires sleep , we don ' t need as much as humans and the recent transformation and discovery of your new abilities tonight has made you energized to the point where your body won ' t let you sleep at the moment . " Karliah informed them .

" Okay , then , but I do need sleep . " Chase said going to his room trying not to show the worried look on his face at the thought of possibly losing his best friend and wondering how it was going to work out for their tag team as well .

" Your friend is a bit weird even by human standards . " Karliah looking at Chase like he was strange .

" Hey , don ' t be mean to Chase , he closer than a brother . " Andy said making sure Karliah got the message .

" And what if you may have to abandon all fomer ties with those you cared about as a human due to quite possibly putting them in danger with you now being a vampire including Chase ? " Karliah asked him making Andy realize that she may have a point as he looked at the door to Chase ' s bedroom a bit worried about what he could be putting his partner through with this mess he was now in .

Andy walked into Chase ' s bedroom making Karliah shake her head wondering what was up with these feelings from the Vampire Prince for a mere human .

 **Chase ' s Room**

When Andy walked into his friend ' s room , he saw Chase sitting on the bed and looking at him with a hurt expression in his eyes .

" What ' s wrong ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m just wondering if all of this is going to make me lose my best friend . " Chase said trying to fight back emotions .

" I don ' t know , I ' m kind of concerned myself with putting you in whatever danger that maybe coming for me . " Andy said sitting next to his friend .

" I told you earlier that I would help you with this , Andy , and I meant it . " Chase said .

" I know and forgive me for saying this , but it feels selfish for me to put you in harm ' s way just because I ' m turning into some ' Vampire Prince ' and you being caught in the middle of all of this just for me . " Andy said as the tears that Chase had been fighting finally escaped him .

" I understand that and I am willing to have your back no matter what happens , just like I did when we retained these . " Chase throwing his half of the NWA Tag Team Championships on the bed next to Andy .

" Due to everything else that ' s happen tonight , I forgot that we haven ' t even thought about how I would be able to wrestle or even if it would be a good idea not knowing how this vampire development would effect my ability to wrestle and not seriously hurt someone . " Andy said remembering that his own belt was in his bags that he brought with him to Chase ' s house .

" Yeah , it didn ' t dawn on me either until I walked in here . " Chase said .

" Alright , look , how about you get some sleep and then we can talk this out with Karliah after you wake up and any other concerns we may have like how am I going to feed without someone noticing . " Andy said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked confused , but agreeing to that sleep thing .

" I don ' t want to attack someone ' s pet or livestock to the point where whatever would come after me or just the authorities find out and start a vampire hunt for me . " Andy said .

" Vampire hunt ? " Chase asked .

" Well , it wouldn ' t exactly be a manhunt seeing as I am not human anymore . " Andy said .

" You know its to bad you couldn ' t show up in front of AMW and scare the piss out of Storm and Harris with your vampiric look . " Chase said .

" Would be a good laugh . " Andy said as both of them laughed before Chase went to sleep with his partner watching over him .

 **Later That Same Day**

" Okay , so , this new vampiric strength should level itself out , but when will that actually be ? " Andy asked .

" As soon as your body finishes the tranformation completely in which you need animal blood and training to do so in order to gain better control of your new abilities and senses . " Karliah said as Chase was in the kitchen eating breakfast of his own .

" Alright , but how do I figure out what animal will be a good source of prey ? Because I don ' t think it would be a good idea to attack someone ' s dog or cat , or to drain another cow ' s blood where whoever owns them will get suspicious and then we have the authorities after us or any of these other things that you said would hunt me down . " Andy said .

" By training your senses to pick up on the different smells of different animals . " Karliah said .

" How do we exactly do that ? " Andy asked looking at Chase .

" What ? " Chase asked eating bacon .

" Its just that smells stronger . " Andy said .

" Oh , I have a question , can Andy eat normal food even as a vampire ? " Chase asked .

" He can and while it isn ' t aweful for vampires to eat human food , its not the greatest tasting stuff either . " Karliah said as Andy moved to where Chase was at a lot faster than he meant to which was almost like Andy had vanished and appeared next to Chase .

" How did you do that ? And what are you doing with my bacon , bro ? " Chase asked as Andy broke off a piece of bacon stealing it from his partner .

" Taste testing this theory and as far as the moving fast thing , I have no idea . " Andy said biting into the bacon regretting it as it tasted like rotten , old leather .

" Super speed is one of the perks of being a vampire , but shouldn ' t be used around people that doesn ' t know you are a vampire . " Karliah warned .

" Okay , and that tastes like old leather in the worst way . " Andy said .

" It tastes okay to me . " Chase said making Andy stick his tongue out at his partner .

" Alright , so , how do I track the right kind of prey , Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" By building on what you learned about your smell last night . " Karliah said as Andy looked at her confused .

" I ' m confused , too . " Chase pointed out .

" Andy , close your eyes . " Karliah said .

Andy looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes as Karliah began to coach him in hunting prey .

" We have already covered the difference in the smells of the different vampire races and the smell of humans , now we will cover the smell of animals . I want you to push pass the smells in this room meaning myself , Chase , and whatever that stuff he is making over there . " Karliah said .

" Its called breakfast as I don ' t drink blood , " Chase said getting the feeling that Karliah didn ' t like him very much .

" Alright , you two stop bickering , " Andy said as he tried to smell past what was in the room and he picked up on another smell .

" Don ' t go after what you are smelling , but let it create an image in your head . " Karliah said quietly .

Andy focused on that smell until he saw a boy walking his dog as Douglas opened his eyes surprised at what he was able to do .

" This is how you distinguish what you are smelling as a vampire ' s senses are a lot more connected to each other than any other creature in the world . " Karliah explained .

" What exactly did you smell and see ? " Chase asked curiously .

" A boy in a red jersey walking his dog . " Andy said as Chase looked out the window and saw the boy in the red jersey walking by outside with his dog .

" Nice , you smelled my paperboy . " Chase said as the boy came to the door as Karliah hid and the boy knocked on the door .

" Your paper , Mr. Stevens . " Andy heard the boy say as he held his breath to keep from going after the dog .

" Thank you , " Chase paid the kid , took the paper , and then let the boy leave .

" Paperboy ? " Karliah asked .

" They deliver newspapers to people . " Chase said .

" Okay , that was not prey , " Andy said trying this time seeing a stray cat , squirrels which would have worked if he didn ' t have to catch so many of them , and then he found a small fox .

" Andy ? " Chase asked as he saw the change in the look on his partner ' s face .

" I smell a fox , " Andy said feeling the thirst building up in him .

" That is the right kind of prey for you , but make sure you do what you have to without being seen . " Karliah said .

" Of course , " Andy said as his wings and fangs appeared and he vanished using his super speed to go after the fox he was hunting as his prey .

" Should I be worried that he moves like this and about the transformations ? " Chase asked Karliah while Andy was gone .

" It maybe more beneficial to find a place that is more secluded if I ' m going to teach him how to control his vampirism . " Karliah said .

" There is a place that we would use as a vacation spot , but we haven ' t been there in a while due to our work schedule . Its seclude , has plenty of animals for Andy to feed off of , spacious , but it maybe overgrown now as well . " Chase thought about it for a moment .

" Okay , then lets take him there . " Karliah liking the sound of it .

" Where are we taking me , too . " Andy was back with the dead , fox carcass and a little bit of blood coming from his mouth .

" Messy hunt ? " Chase asked a little nauseous .

" A little , " Andy said as Karliah moved to him .

" The first hunts are always the messiest , but as you become more skilled and experienced at hunting it will get better , my Prince . " Karliah said rubbing some of the blood off of Andy ' s mouth .

" Don ' t you need to feed , too ? " Andy asked .

" Not as frequently as you do , as you are still considered a newborn vampire where I have learned to lengthen the time in between my needs to satisfy my thirst . " Karliah explained .

" You don ' t know what you are missing ? " Andy biting into the fox looking at Chase who seemed ill .

" I do know , " Karliah said also looking at Chase .

" To each his own I guess . " Chase said trying not to be physically sick at the sudden sight of Andy knowing that it was his friend ' s lifestyle now .

" You okay ? " Andy asked seeing the color draining from Chase ' s face .

" Yeah , I just wasn ' t prepared for the sight of you drinking blood from a dead animal . " Chase said walking outside to get some freshair a little ashamed of himself for being rude to his own friend .

" Squeamish much ? " Karliah asked .

" This is as new to him as it is to me . " Andy explained as he finished up with the fox .

" I ' ll dispose of the carcass while you clean up and deal with your friend . " Karliah taking the dead fox from Andy and leaving for a little while to give the two some alone time .

Andy cleaned himself up before going to see Chase outside after retracting the wings and fangs .

" Sorry about that , if I had known you were going to be ill , I wouldn ' t have brought the thing back with me . " Andy said .

" It ' s not your fault , I know what your lifestyle consists of now as far as the whole blood drinking thing , but I wasn ' t ready to actually see it . " Chase said .

" Yeah , so , where are we going ? " Andy asked .

" The fishing hole , " Chase said making Andy realize what Chase and Karliah was talking about and knowing that it was better than being out in the open .

" Good idea , " Andy said .

" I think so , too . " Karliah showed up making Chase jump .

" That ' s something else I need to get use to , you guys disappearing and reappearing on me . " Chase said making Andy laugh .

After breakfast , Chase and Andy packed things up to go out to what they called ' the fishing hole ' which was really a place of peace and tranquility for the Naturals and a place for them to be themselves away from the wrestling world .

 **Frozen Lands**

Some of the Undead that had been woken up in the caverns traveled to the frozen lands to finish waking up the rest of the undead vampires still asleep in their nests in order to start the attack on the new Vampire Prince and the rest of the living vampires . The Undead felt like it was their time to rise to power and the only way to do that was to stop the process of new living vampires being brought into the world , which meant putting a stop to the ritual of the Vampire Prince and his bride from being bonded in holy matrimony .

The undead vampires were so concerned with their own purposes that they were not aware of the human watching them wake up as this human was hidden from them using a special concealor to mask his smell . This human was a vampire hunter and he had noticed the disturbance in the atmosphere when the first undead vampires had woken up from their slumber and realized what time of year it was . The year of the second Blood Harvest had started which would me the new Awakening had begun giving him the chance to catch the greatest vampire known to man , the Vampire Prince .


	4. The Fishing Hole

_A/N: More evil , undead vampires are waking up and now a vampire hunter on top of that , the Naturals and Karliah needs to be careful ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest, the research on vampires , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , and the story itself ._

Chapter 3 : The Fishing Hole

 **The Fishing Hole**

When the Naturals and Karliah got to what Andy and Chase called the fishing hole , the first thing they noticed was that the cabin had become overgrown with vegetation and most of the vines from the overgrowth covered the paths .

" I figured the place wasn ' t well kept , but I didn ' t expect us to not even be able to get to the cabin . " Chase said .

" Been so busy lately with TNA that we don ' t come out here that much anymore . " Andy looking at the overgrowth .

" Heard that , " Chase agreed .

" You still keep the machete in the jeep ? " Andy asked pointing at the vehicle .

" Yeah , of course , " Chase said .

Andy grabbed the machete from the jeep and using his super speed to cut away the vegetation from the path and the cabin itself , before Chase could even move and when he was done he stood there looking at Chase .

" I think the Flash is on the phone , he says he wants his powers back . " Chase said holding up his phone .

" To bad , I kind of like the super speed , plus we can get to and enter the cabin now . " Andy giving Chase a shrug of his shoulders making his partner laugh .

" You two are children . " Karliah shook her head .

" Hey , nothing wrong with having a little fun , " Chase taking offense to being called a child by this vampire chick .

Andy sighed beginning to realize that the relationship between Chase and Karliah was tense at best and neither one liked the other despite both agreeing to helping Andy and agreeing that he should be kept out of the open with his new reveal as the Vampire Prince .

" You ' re right , Andy isn ' t the baby around here , you are . " Karliah glaring at Chase .

" I ' m not a baby , " Chase growled at her .

" Can we focus on not bickering in the group ? " Andy finding their arguing very aggravating .

Chase and Karliah didn ' t say anything as they followed Andy into the cabin , once the inside was cleaned and where it was livable the three , the Naturals more so than Karliah , settled into the cabin to start the process of helping Andy with his new vampire lifestyle . The first thing the two noticed was Andy was actually beginning to look tired as he was starting to slow down and look drowsy instead of the alert look from the last two days .

" Looks like the feeding from the cow , fox , and using your senses and super speed the last two days is finally paying off to the point where your recent transformation into a newborn vampire is getting under control . " Karliah said .

" He does look tired , so , what exactly do vampires sleep in or how do they sleep ? In coffins like in the movies or what ? " Chase asked looking at Karliah as Andy did the same .

" Living vampires can sleep just about anywhere , but Valor prefer beds if we have one , same way with the Coven vampires . The Undead sleep in nests where several packs and troops of Undead live together usually in dark places like caves or even in frozen lands like in the Arctic and Antarctic Circle and other cold areas . " Karliah said as Chase looked at Andy now .

" I need sleep , " Andy said going to one of the rooms .

" How long do vampires sleep for ? " Chase asked .

" Undead sleep during the day , Coven usually at night as most children of the Covens go to school like and with human children and adults go to jobs , so , their schedule is closer to a humans schedule . Valor sleep where ever and whenever they can , just as long as their isn ' t a job they need to do , they may also stay out and work longer in the rain as for some reason , that vampires don ' t know , the rain calms us down more and gives us the energy to keep going . " Karliah explained .

" Is it bad for him to prolong going to sleep or getting any sleep ? " Chase questioned Karliah .

" Fatigue , stress , and depression can lead to deadly consequences for living vampires . " Karliah said .

" Deadly consequences ? " Chase asked worried .

" Look , its a rare thing for Valor and usually only occurs rarely in Covens , but there is a vampire disease called Sangue Debolezza that can be fatal to a living vampire . Its caused by excessive amounts of fatigue , stress , and depression in a Coven or Valor , and the disease is worsened by these issues as well until the living vampire goes to sleep . We call it a permanent coma , one that the vampire never wakes from and usually we have to make the decision to put them in their final rest in order for them to move on to the next life . Its a sad state , one that the vampires see very rarely and one with a rare cure , the touch of a women from one of the Sacred Coven Clans may heal the one with Sangue Debolezza , but only if the vampire is willing to be cured meaning they have to let go of the burdens , the stress , and anything else holding them back . " Karliah said .

" Put them in their final rest , as in kill them ? " Chase asked getting more worried at this conversation .

" That ' s the hard way of putting it , but yes or they become the Dark Priests , a creature who no longer has a soul and walks in eternal darkness . They attack anyone who comes into their territories which usually are the places he called home when he was still a living vampire , they are half-living and half-dead , cursed vampires to some , thought to be precursor to demons and spirits , and they can be deadly to both living vampires and humans if not handled . " Karliah said .

" How do you put them to rest ? " Chase asked .

" The heart stops when a Valor or Coven goes into a coma caused by Sangue Debolezza , but the lungs , brain , and the blood in the veins of them don ' t which somehow keeps them alive . Its the prolong living in a sleep state like Sangue Debolezza that ends up turning them into the Dark Priests and getting through the chest wall to stop the lungs is impossibly except for a tool that vampire hunters carry as the chest bones of a vampire is thicker and harder than other creatures . Bones through out the vampire ' s body is also thicker which means snapping the neck which would be a way to stop the brain from functioning and getting through the skull is nearly impossible as well . So , we end up settling for burning the body of the vampire that has Sangue Debolezza with a fire that ' s hot enough to burn flesh and bones of vampires . " Karliah said .

" Should I be worried about this with Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Well , he ' s not stressed or depressed , so , that ' s good and he volunteered to get some sleep instead of like most newborn vampires who you have to almost fight with to get them to rest which means fatigue isn ' t setting in , so , he is safe from the disease . " Karliah said .

" What would cause him to get stress and depressed ? " Chase asked .

" To the point that Sangue Debolezza sets in , you getting killed , Chase . " Karliah said making Chase look at her and then at the room Andy was in .

" You want me to leave , Andy . " Chase realized .

" Finally , you get the point . " Karliah said .

" And you haven ' t got it yet , Andy is my best friend , I am not leaving his side or going to stop helping him until he wants me to leave or until there ' s not a breath in my body , Karliah . " Chase about ready to snap at her , but not doing so knowing he wouldn ' t just up and leave his partner .

" And you not having a beath in your body , could be what hurts him , " Karliah stepping out .

Chase once again looked at the room Andy was in as he walked to the door seeing his best friend asleep hoping nothing bad happened to either of them , but knowing that if something happened to him that Andy may not even be his vampire self . Chase walked back into the living area of cabin , checking to see what they or even what he may need since he was the only one who had to survive on human food if they were going to be staying at the Fishing Hole for awhile . Once Andy was back up from his sleep , he found Chase checking on the old ATVs that had been left at the cabin for quick transportation and their amusement .

" You ' re busy , " Andy said .

" I figured checking on things around here and seeing what we need maybe good if we are staying here for any length of time . " Chase said .

" What needs more work and what doesn ' t ? " Andy asked .

" The Jet Ski and the ATVs need new starters , registration , and a good clean at least for the Jet Ski , new tires for the trailer to pull both the Jet Ski , for the ATV trailer , and for the ATVs themselves , and we may need somethings for the cabin itself . " Chase said when Karliah showed up .

" Like we ' ve both said already , we don ' t come out here much anymore . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

" It may not be a good idea right now for Andy to be out in a public area after just becoming a vampire , the simplest smell of blood from an animal could send him on the hunt and it could be dangerous for Andy himself if someone shows up who maybe after him since the Awakening of the Vampire Prince . " Karliah suggested .

" I think all of us can agreed on that , " Andy said .

" Then , how about I go and get what we need for the house and worry about these things , while Karliah helps you get your tranformation under control to the point where you will be able to blend in with humans ? " Chase asked .

" Good plan , " Karliah agreed .

" Andy , are you okay with this ? " Chase checking first to see what his partner thought not really caring that Karliah agreed to his idea .

" Do what you need to Chase , I will be alright here with Karliah and no one has found out that I am a vampire yet except for the two of you . " Andy said .

" Alright , then , I will be back , you guys don ' t need anything do you ? " Chase asked mostly to Andy , but being careful as to not to be rude to Karliah in front of Andy seeing as she was helping them .

" No , I don ' t , " Karliah said .

" I ' m fine , Chase , " Andy said .

With that Chase was gone to get whatever they needed for the cabin and to fix the Jet Skis and ATV as Karliah looked at the door and then looked at Andy disapprovingly and like Chase was strange to her .

" Hey , enough , I done told you , Chase is my best friend and I am not making him leave my side if he doesn ' t want , too . " Andy said .

" There is something I need to explain to you that may change your mind . " Karliah said and then gave Andy the same spill she gave Chase about Sangue Debolezza , the vampire disease .

" Then its a good thing that Chase and I have worked together longer than you think , can read each other better than anyone else , and I wouldn ' t throw our friendship away just because I am a vampire now . " Andy making sure she understood that as long as both him and Chase was still breathing that the Naturals were not splitting on each other .

" Both of you are saying the same thing without thinking through what could happen to the other and you call yourselves friends ? " Karliah asked .

" You were human once , what would you have done for your own friends ? " Andy asked .

" I was never human , I have been a vampire since my birth and having friends was not apart of my upbringing we are taught in certain Valor clans that if we have friends then we may lose them , so , its best to avoid close connections to avoid bad situations . " Karliah said .

" Sounds sad and miserable . " Andy looked at Karliah .

" Sounds practical to me , but then again you were human before being a vampire , which means you could still have your human emotions with in your vampire self . Be careful with them as some human emotions were not meant to be apart of a vampire as some vampire emotions would not be suitable for a human . " Karliah explained .

" As long as it doesn ' t mean me losing myself completely or giving up my friendship with Chase , I am fine with everything else . " Andy said .

" Then lets work on more of your senses which will aid you in both hunting and if we should run into trouble . " Karliah said .

" My smell seems to be getting stronger and I ' m more in control of it . " Andy said .

" This is good , but you need to focus on smaller prey right now like the fox as you are still a newborn and it will take more energy to take down larger animals . " Karliah explained .

" I took down a cow right after the first transformation though ? " Andy questioned .

" The first transformation from human to vampire gave you a temporary energy boost that only vampires like you get that have turned from human to vampire . It gives you the right amount of energy to take down large prey , but it doesn ' t last long as the first tranformation comes with an instant blood lust so to say and the need to satisfy the thirst right away . Which is a good thing you went after a cow instead of a human for the first hunt as that would have been a problem . After the first feeding the blood lust went away after your thirst was satisfied , but you can continue to feed on small prey when you need to until you get better at hunting . " Karliah explained .

" Anything else I need to learn about my smell ? " Andy asked .

" You need to learn to use it without going into a blood rage after you smell prey , this will give you an advantage when dealing with enemies as well and identifying your allies from far away . " Karliah told him .

" How ? " Andy asked .

" By using self - control . " Karliah said .

" Alright , self - control , now what am I suppose to be smelling ? " Andy asked .

" First of all , sit down somewhere . " Karliah coaching him .

Andy sat down in a chair waiting on the next instructions .

" Close your eyes like earlier today and focus on your smell . " Karliah said .

Andy did so finding a lot more and different smells here than at Chase ' s house .

" The smells are different here . " Andy said .

" Exactly , but you can still find animals right ? " Karliah asked .

Andy definitely smelled the different creatures out here and even in the distance a faint human smell could be detected , but not in the immediate vicinity to disturb them or for them to be noticed by the humans outside of Chase .

" Alright , I want you to focus on one pacific animal . " Karliah said .

" Hmm , I found a deer , " Andy feeling his thirst building up .

" Whoa , hold off on your need to feed ? " Karliah seeing his fangs begin to come out and the predatory instincts beginning to take over .

" How exactly ? " Andy asked really wanting the blood from the deer .

" By using self - control , by not giving into the blood lust within you , this will keep you from over hunting and going after whatever blood you come in contact with especially one you woul feed on . Trust me , its harder when your thirst hasn ' t been satisfied and for some reason carnivorous blood sends us in more of a frenzy as well , some believe a vampire ' s smell and that of the Valor is much like a sharks in the way we can smell blood . But , the blood of let ' s say that fox from earlier has a stronger and more delectable smell to us than the deer now , which takes better control to deal with and not go after especially if danger is around and you could alert that danger to your presence . " Karliah said .

Andy thought about the danger he could not only put himself in if he didn ' t have self - control , but also the danger he could be putting Chase in as well , which made him retract the fangs and cease the need to do after the deer .

" That ' s better , remember the more control the more you can prolong the need to hunt as well , so , it becomes less of a chore and more of a pleasure . " Karliah told him .

" Yeah , and Chase is back . " Andy said smelling his partner .

" Well , the good news is you ' ve at least gotten to the point where you can smell him . " Karliah said as Chase walked into the door with groceries .

" Who are you smelling ? " Chase asked confused as he walked in the door .

" Your smelly butt , " Andy joked .

" Hey , teasing isn ' t nice , bro . " Chase said .

" Sure , " Andy said appearing next to Chase using his super speed .

" I don ' t think he needs to work on the speed part of his vampire training or whatever you call it . " Chase said before going out and getting the rest of the groceries .

" Self - control , " Karliah said .

" Relax , there is always a time and place for me to mess around with Chase a little bit . Besides I never seen a vampire handbook that says I can ' t have fun as a vampire , Karliah . " Andy wondering what Karliah ' s deal was with his and Chase ' s relationship .

" Sure , " Karliah said .

Chase came back into the cabin with the rest of groceries at that point before anything else could be said between the two .

" How much did you get ? " Andy asked .

" This is it as far as groceries , but the things to make the necessary repairs around here is still out in the jeep . I figured we really weren ' t sure how long we were going to be out here , so , I thought when necessary I can go back into town and grab more supplies when we run out . " Chase said .

" Well , you are the only one who needs human food , so , that will cover you , everything else we will determine in the coming days , Chase . " Andy said .

" We can do that , " Chase agreed as they put everything up in the house .

" What ' s in the big box ? " Andy asked finally looking at it .

Chase opened it to reveal a small refrigerator to keep cold stuff in while they were there .

" I see you thought of everything . " Andy said .

" I did , " Chase agreed .

" You two are like a newlywed , married couple . " Karliah said making both of them look at the other in horror .

" Oh no , " The Naturals both said without hesitation .

" We don ' t work like that , " Chase shook his head before going outside after putting the groceries up to work on other things .

" So , what else besides smell do I need to work on ? " Andy asked Karliah .

" Let ' s work on your eyesight , " Karliah said both of them walking outside to see Chase fitting new tires onto the trailer for the Jet Skis .

" Eyesight ? " Andy asked .

" Your eyesight should be a lot clearer now that you are a vampire , but you should also be able to see things a lot quicker than any other species . Further more , your eyesight is capable of seeing in dark places even when others can ' t see for themselves . " Karliah said pulling the bow from her pack with some arrows laying them on the table in front of Andy .

" What am I suppose to do with these ? " Andy pointing at the bow and arrows .

" Hang on . " Karliah said going off and setting up jars in various places and some on fast moving objects .

" Looks like target practice to me . " Chase said .

" He ' s right , I want you to shoot everything within your eyesight including what ' s far away and moving targets . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Andy picking up the bow and doing what Karliah said finding he could definitely see the targets far off clearly and even seeing the moving targets as if they were standing still , but shooting the proved more difficult than he thought .

" Do remember that you have more strength as a vampire than as a human as well . " Karliah told him .

Eventually Andy got the hang of it which only made Karliah set up more jars until he could nail all of them perfectly without any trouble .

" We will work on your Night Vision later when its darker . " Karliah said walking away .

" Where are you going ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" To hunt and to find a vampire with some news of if the Awakening of a new Vampire Prince has been felt yet . If so , we may need to be on more of an alert from Undead and vampire hunters , can you two stay out of trouble until I can get back here ? " Karliah asked .

" Of course , " Andy said .

" Sure , " Chase agreed .

" Alright then , " Karliah leaving the two alone .

" I wonder what we did before we met her ? " Chase asked .

" Got into trouble . " Andy answered .

" Naturally mate , " Chase said .

" Good call , " Andy said as both of them laughed .

Chase finally got the Jet Skis ready , then moved on to the ATVs until they were running , and put the new registrations on everything that need them .

" See I can manage . " Chase said satisfied that everything was working again .

" Yeah , I can see that very clearly . " Andy said as Chase looked around to see his partner stretched out in a long , deck chair with his wings stretched out and shades on watching Chase work .

" You relaxed much ? " Chase asked .

" Very , " Andy said Chase coming over and trying to pick up the chair and Andy to dump him in the lake finding it a bit challenging do to vampires being heavier than humans .

" Damn , " Chase giving up .

" What are you trying to do exactly ? " Andy asked confused at what Chase was doing , but entertained by watching his partner struggle to pick him and the chair up .

" I was trying to dump your smartass in the lake , but you are not exactly the lightweight around here anymore . Its strange how someone who is on a liquid based diet can feel like trying to lift a tank , good grief . " Chase sighed sitting in the chair next to his friend .

" Sounds like a personal problem to me . " Andy laughed .

" Hey , " Chase ' s jaw dropped .

Andy simply smiled as he stretched his wings out and relaxed a little more making Chase chuckle at his friend realizing that maybe Andy was really meant to be the vampire that his friend had been in love with since before the two had become the Naturals .


	5. The Collector

_A/N: Obviously Karliah doesn ' t know wrestlers very well or she would have asked if the Naturals could stay out of trouble while she was gone . Oh , well , guess its the effort that counts ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest, the research on vampires , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , and the story itself ._

Chapter 4 : The Collector

 **Wilderness**

While out hunting and looking for a vampire with news of what was going on in the world since the Awakening of a new Vampire Prince , Karliah caught the scent of something that caused her great alarm .

" Undead , " Karliah said going towards the direction of the smell in order to figure out what was going on with evil vampires in the area .

Karliah slow down as she got closer to the smell not wanting the Undead to come after her as fighting them on her terms was much better than fighting them on theirs . But something else caused her to stop as she got closer , another smell , this one was the scent of the Covens and it was right on top of the scent of the Undead . Karliah moved closer seeing what looked to be a camp of the Covens , possibly a hunting party that had been attacked by Undead and a possible battle had taken place as the Coven tried to defend themselves from the evil vampires .

" The Undead are close and very active , but who could have killed both or are there more Undead out there . " Karliah said as she noticed another vampire , an Undead , but one with the markings of a Valor and he was injured , but alive .

" If you think we were the ones to kill off this Coven camp then you are wrong , somebody baite us to come here with the scent of Coven blood as prey . " The remaining Undead noticing Karliah looking at him .

" Who ? " Karliah asked .

" A human , looked to be a vampire hunter , very intelligent , he shot most of the Undead that were to focused on the feeding to notice him , he took the heads of several and burned the bodies , why he didn ' t finish me off I don ' t know , maybe it was to send a message . " The Undead said .

" What message ? " Karliah asked .

" That he knows that the Awakening has happened and that the Blood Harvest is approaching , he also knows that the new Vampire Prince is out there somewhere and this vampire hunter has made it his personal mission to capture the new Prince as his most valuable prize . He doesn ' t want the Prince dead , but talked about him as a pet or slave , its gross even by Undead standards . " The Undead said .

" Andy , " Karliah thought .

" The vampire hunter had new gear that was around when I went to sleep , he is able to send fire into the body of the Undead burning us on the inside of our bodies , but not the outside . Its how he collects his prized Undead and other vampires he wants as his prize like some damn trophy . " The Undead said before passing out .

" We are definitely in trouble . " Karliah said .

Karliah began to collect evidence from the crime scene gathering up whatever projectiles were left behind , and anything that could give her clues as to what clan the Coven were apart of . Karliah then burned the remaining bodies to get rid of evidence before getting rid of the fire as well , finally grabbing the Undead ' s body that she had been talking to before he at least appeared to be dead in order to take it to search for clues as to what Valor this one had been and more on this new gear the vampire hunter had used and whatever weapons were there that the Coven and Undead had on them , before leaving the place to go back to the Naturals .

 **The Fishing Hole**

" Andy , how long exactly did Karliah say she would be gone for ? " Chase asked coming back out of the cabin not seeing Andy .

" Andy , " Chase looked around confused .

" What ? " Andy asked from the direction of the lake as Chase looked to see his partner in the water .

" What are you doing ? " Chase asked confused .

" Hunting , well technically I guess its called fishing . " Andy said .

" Right , " Chase said trying not to chuckle at the idea of Andy fishing with his fangs .

" Sshh , you ' re scaring the fish . " Andy shushed Chase .

Chase trying even harder not to laugh as Andy went back down underwater looking for his prey as Andy came back up with a large fish in his mouth .

" Nice , " Chase laughed .

The fish in Andy ' s mouth was still alive as it kept trying to flail around and get free of becoming somebodies meal .

" So , what brought on the fishing idea , besides the need to feed ? " Chase asked .

" They are not real noticeable when one goes missing , convenience , and they are easier to catch than other prey so I am not overdoing it like Karliah said earlier . " Andy said coming up on the shore as he took the fish from his mouth to talk to Chase .

" Oh , " Chase said laying back on the grass relaxing as Andy began to feed on the blood from the fish .

All of a sudden , Andy took the fish out of his mouth sniffed it and then sniffed Chase .

" Why are you smelling of me ? " Chase asked confused .

" Something smells dead , " Andy looked around to see what he was smelling as panic began to build up in him .

" Well , its not me , " Chase said .

" Sshh , not so loud , I feel like something is close by that shouldn ' t be . " Andy said putting the fish back in his mouth , grabbing Chase , and then moving them to one of the bushes hiding where he could see everything around him , but nothing could see him .

" Andy , " Chase first a little freaked out by moving at vampire super speed and then at the way Andy was acting .

" Sshh , I smell death like how Karliah mentioned an Undead smells . " Andy whispered putting his hand over Chase ' s mouth looking around for trouble .

" Its okay , you two don ' t have to wide . " Karliah said .

" Andy , thought he smelled an Undead . " Chase said as they walked out and saw a dead body with Karliah .

" Karliah , what did you do ? " Andy asked suspicious .

" I didn ' t do anything , but bring this poor fool here to investigate , he ' s an Undead that was once a Valor as evident from the tattoos . " Karliah said .

" What happened to him ? " Chase asked .

" Vampire hunter , Chase , how squeamish are you ? " Karliah asked .

" According to what the situation involves , why ? " Chase asked as Andy sniffed of the Undead backing far away from it .

" Because apparently the vampire hunter is using new technology to burn the body of vampires from the inside , but not burn visible appearance of the vampire in order to keep his trophies from getting damage . We need to know how to stop this device and the only way to do so is for it to be out of the body in order to see how this thing works , but Andy and myself can ' t be the ones to get it out of the Undead ' s body . " Karliah said .

" Why not ? " Andy asked .

" If its still on and does burn then it could harm the two of us , meaning Chase needs to be the one to get that thing out of this Undead ' s body . " Karliah said .

" What ? Uhm , Karliah , I have never dug around in someone or something ' s body before , so , where would I know to look ? " Chase asked

" I can open the body to allow you access to whatever it is , but you need to be the one to grab it . But , we need to move fast according to what the Undead told me before he perished , this vampire hunter is coming after Andy as this hunter knows about the Awakening of the Vampire Prince and the approaching Blood Harvest . " Karliah said .

" Then I will do what you asked , but I don ' t want this undeadf bleeding all over the ground or to be putting my bare hand on anything inside of it especially if its burns like yous say as even humans are not immune to fire . " Chase going into the house grabbing something to put the body of the undead on and put on gloves to do the job after taking a deep breath .

" It will make it easier to burn the body afterwards anyways . " Karliah said placing the body on the old sheet that Chase had brought from the cabin as Andy backed up not liking the smell of the thing .

Karliah pulled a silver knife from her cloak and began opening up the body of the undead which thankfully to them didn ' t bleed .

" Why no blood ? " Chase asked .

" Because this one hadn ' t fed yet , only undead that have recently fed will have blood in them as undead don ' t have hearts to pump blood throughout their bodies and they don ' t need one as they are technically dead and soulless . " Karliah explained .

Karliah finally had the body opened as they saw something glowing red in the body of the undead .

" That maybe what killed him . " Karliah said as Chase looked at one of the metal tongs that could be used to pull the thing from the body .

Chase took the tongs pulling the burning object out of the thing ' s body using another piece of metal to turn it off .

" Alright , it ' s out and off , but it ' s still hot so no touching it , yet . " Chase looked behind him to see Andy up one of the trees and Karliah as far back as the house .

Andy pointed to in front of Chase who looked to see a rather large and well armed man standing there .

" Who are you ? " Chase asked .

" It doesn ' t matter who I am , what does matter is what I am which is a vampire hunter and who he is which is the Vampire Prince and that he is my greatest prize . " The vampire hunter said looking at Andy almost in awe , but also in a desire to take without question .

" Greatest prize ? " Chase asked .

" My new pet is right in that tree and I will take the female as an added bonus , what luck to find the Vampire Prince and a Valor here in one spot , so , why don ' t you step aside and let me take them off of your hands , kid . " The vampire hunter said .

" No , that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard and the last thing I am going to allow you to do is take either one of them . " Chase said getting ready to fight if necessary .

" Then I will ask him , Vampire Prince , what do you say as to coming with me or I will hurt your friend here ? " The vampire hunter asked Andy .

" I . . . " Andy started , but couldn ' t get it out quick enough before Chase punched the guy in the face knocking him to the ground .

" That ' s the only answer you will get . " Chase said .

" You took the words right out of my mouth and turned it into the appropriate answer , Chase . " Andy said as he and Karliah came back to Chase looking at the guy down on the ground .

" Hey , this tag team hasn ' t changed since you became a vampire , bro . " Chase looked at Andy .

" Should we dump him somewhere ? " Andy asked Karliah as the vampire hunter grabbed Chase ' s foot and pulled his legs out from under him tossing him into the lake .

" Now , where were we ? " The vampire hunter asked looking at Andy .

" Chase , " Andy looked at the lake .

" I will not allow you to take the Prince . " Karliah said starting to fight the guy off as Andy jumped in the lake pulling Chase back to the surface and to the shore .

" Thanks , " Chase said to Andy as he got his breath back after being in the water .

" Yeah , " Andy said as they both looked at Karliah trying to fight off the vampire hunter , but was some reason unsuccessful .

" What are you ? " Karliah asked .

" I ' m someone who values great legends like the Vampire Prince here and I have done so well at improving myself to be able to handle strong vampires like yourself and other creatures hidden out in the world . " The vampire hunter said as Karliah looked at the man knowing what kind of hunter he was and why he was after Andy .

" You will never have the Vampire Prince , " Karliah said .

" You ' re not stopping me dear , " The vampire hunter said touching Karliah ' s arm using a strange glove to shock her .

" Aaahh , " Karliah screamed .

" Karliah , " Andy finally having enough of this guy as he moved away from Chase to keep from hurting his partner as his wings and fangs came out as anger began to take over .

" I see the legends are true you really are the most unique of the vampire race , you take the form of the Ancestor Vampires , the first vampires and are the only true connection to them . " The vampire hunter said as he moved back from Karliah a little to get a better look at Andy .

" Leave now or I will make you leave . " Andy warned .

" Now really , wouldn ' t you rather be with me than wait for other vampire hunters to come along and kill you ? I value you more alive than dead while the rest of them wouldn ' t care one way or the other . " The vampire hunter said .

" That ' s a lie , infact you are the worst vampire hunter in existance , you are the Collector , someone who has gone around using this same ruse to take the freedom of the greatest legends of the hidden world , legends like the Vampire Prince you are after now . Some creatures have died out or dwindled in numbers because of you some that were the vampires ' allies at one point , before people like you we all lived in piece . But , now many of the ones you have caught are nothing more than slaves to your will , used either for the prints of Valor tattoos , the vampires ' venom , or to breed in ways that are perverse . Andy trust me when I say that dying at the hands or a vampire hunter is a lot better than serving the Collector . " Karliah said .

" Not that I would give up my freedom either way as I believe in free will not being a slave to anyone . " Andy growled .

" I don ' t care either way , because you will be mine . " The Collector said .

" Not if I take you out first , " Andy coming strait towards the Collector who seemed to have been baiting Andy as the man pulled the a crossbow out shooting a silver projectile into Andy ' s wing where pushed him back into a tree the projectile sticking into the trunk of the tree .

" AAAHHHH ! " Andy screamed .

" Andy ! " Chase went to jump on top of the Collector , but the guy somehow got a metal collar around Chase ' s neck that was attached to a chain that was wrapped around a separate tree from the one Andy was attached to by the silver projectile .

" You won ' t stop me , " Karliah said , but the evil hunter placed a device on the ground that caused a barrier of heat to go up around her stopping Karliah .

" Heat barriers are good for stopping most creatures . " The Collector said now approaching Andy .

" Stay away from me , " Andy tried to fight to get free , but the silver projectile in his wing was making it numb .

" Don ' t struggle unless you want to damage your wing or exhaust yourself young Prince . " The Collector setting two more heat barriers out far enough away to not harm Andy , but close enough to keep unwanted guest away .

" Stop , " Andy continued to fight .

" Why do all of you want to fight so much ? " The Collector asked as he pulled out a silver looking claw thing .

" What are you going to do to me ? " Andy asked looking at the claw .

" Don ' t worry it won ' t damage you as its just to hold your other wing to the tree here . Even the wing I shot will heal once I take the projectile out and you feed on the right blood which will regenerate the wound after some appropriate care of course . " The Collector said grabbing Andy ' s other wing pulling straight out by force and attaching it to the tree like the first wing .

" OUCH , OW , AAHHHH , PLEASE STOP ! , " Andy was in much pain from his wing being pulled out involuntarily .

" Hey , you may not be damaging him , but hurting him and making the Prince go against nature or the way nature intended his body to function is just as bad . " Karliah yelled at the Collector from her barrier .

" Its temporary . " The Collector looked at the look on Karliah ' s face and then looked at Andy realizing .

" What ? " Chase and Karliah both saw the look on the Collector ' s face .

" A complete set , what do you know it must be my lucky day ? It will save me the trouble of tracking you down . " The Collector said to Karliah who knew what this evil human meant .

" Complete set ? " Andy asked even though he was in pain .

" Don ' t tell him , he has the right to choose . " Karliah growled .

" Not if I want both of you as that would be a real collection . " The Collector said thinking of the possibilities .

" What choice ? What is this about complete set ? " Andy demanded .

" She is destined to be your bride , my dear Prince . " The Collector said as Andy and Chase looked at Karliah .

" Only if he choose me , the Vampire Prince has the freedom to choose his bride , " Karliah made clear to everyone .

" Celestia and Anastasia were assigned to their Princes . " The Collector said .

" You don ' t know one thing about Celestia and Anastasia is a topic you should avoid all together . " Karliah growled .

" You know what I think a better prize would be to have both of you and your children after they are born that way the Prince is better trained and has time to be with his bride . " The Collector said .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" But , I will leave you with a parting gift my Prince . " The Collector said as he took out several similar devices and placed them on Andy ' s bare chest before disabling the heat barriers that he had laid in front of the Prince leaving the area .

" I don ' t get it , why did he just leave with doing anything with the devices on Andy ? " Chase asked Karliah and then they heard Andy screaming .

" Andy , " Karliah looked at him realizing those things were shocking him until he passed out and then the heat barrier in front of Karliah broke .

" Andy ! Karliah , free me . " Chase ordered .

" Shut your eyes , " Karliah said and Chase did so as Karliah pulled the collar around his neck apart .

" Thanks , what should I do ? " Chase asked as both of them went to Andy .

" Pull that claw out that was attached to the tree and then the silver projectile from the tree only using those gloves you have on . " Karliah said .

Chase first pulled the claw off making Andy groan in pain , but then settle down as his right wing went back in place . Chase then pulled the projectile from the tree as Karliah held on to Andy before he hit the ground laying him safely on the ground .

" Give me your gloves and then start packing up your belongings we need to get Andy to someone who is capable of getting this projectile out . " Karliah said and Chase did what she asked .

When Chase got back he saw the devices on Andy ' s chest were on the ground and that he and the body of the undead were moved .

" Where ' s Andy and the undead ? " Chase asked putting the stuff in the jeep .

" In your jeep already , " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" Lets finish packing everything up , " Karliah said .

" I think I may know someone who can help get that projectile out of Andy ' s wing . " Chase said as they went and finished packing up the stuff in the house taking it to the car .

" Do you trust this someone around Andy ? " Karliah asked .

" I do and he can touch the silver , I don ' t know about the actual repairing of his wing though . " Chase said .

" I can help repair his wing , I just can ' t touch the silver . " Karliah said .

" Alright , then I will make the call . " Chase pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and calling a friend .

Chase told this friend that Andy was hurt and to expect the unexpected when they arrived , but that they desperately needed his help and couldn ' t go to a hospital . The friend told Chase he would help Andy and to go ahead and bring him to the friend ' s house .

" Thank you for this , " Chase said and then hung up the phone after telling the friend he would see him when they arrive .

" He will help ? " Karliah asked .

" He will help , " Chase driving to the friend ' s house hoping Andy would be okay .


	6. Last-born

_A/N: So , a little addition to the vampire hunters with the Collector or Collectors being a small group that are apart of the vampire hunters , but with much more devious plans for the legends out in the world than just killing one ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 5 : Last - born

 **Storm ' s House**

Chase pulled up at the house of none other than the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm hoping that he , Chris Harris , and Team Canada , who happened to be there when he called earlier , would help them and not freak out by the fact that Andy was vampire instead of human .

" Chase , " James said walking out with Chris and Bobby Roode .

" James , before you step any further toward Andy and the jeep , I think I need to fill you in on what I couldn ' t tell you over the phone . " Chase said still praying that he wasn ' t making a mistake here .

" What are you talking about , Chase ? " Chris asked the both walked closer to the jeep as Karliah brought Andy out making James , Chris , and Bobby look somewhere between in awe and in shock of Andy being a vampire .

" Damn , its more than just being into vampires now isn ' t it ? " Bobby asked .

" Look , we will explain everything as soon as we can , but a vampire hunter known as the Collector came after us and shot him . " Chase showing them Andy ' s wing with silver projectile through it .

" Bring him inside , " James said opening the door for them as Karliah carried Andy inside the rest of Team Canada , Petey Williams , Eric Young , Johnny Devine , and Alistair Ralphs (A1) , were also in a bit of a shock when they saw Andy .

" In here , " Storm said taking them to one of the spare bedrooms where Karliah laid Andy as carefully as possible on the bed being careful as to not bump or have his wing up against anything that may push the projectile further into his wing .

" Guys , help me get our stuff out of the car . " Chase said to Team Canada who did as Chase asked .

Then Chase and Karliah explained everything that had happened since Andy was found out to be the Vampire Prince .

" Just when you think the movies weren ' t real . " Devine said .

" And for the most part they still are not real or at least true to the real vampires , a lot of it you see in movies and on TV has been filled with myth and folklore to entertain today ' s society . But , vampires are real as is some of the other things you see in movies , but not all of us accurately portrayed on screen . " Karliah said .

James was looking over the projectile in Andy ' s wing trying to figure out how to remove it without hurting Andy any worse than he already was .

" Hmm , I ' m gone need bolt cutters , as this isn ' t some projectile you could break with your hand . " James said as he went to the back of the house and went through his tool box finding the bolt cutters bringing them back to the room .

" Here , I will hold his wing , " Karliah said .

" Right , " James said as he inspected the projectile again seeing that it would be better to cut the feather end off .

Once the feathered end of the projectile was cut off the Cowboy pulled the thing out of Andy ' s wing as easily as possible .

" Aahh , " Andy hissed in pain .

" Easy , Andy , " Chase said .

" Alright , its out , but I don ' t know the first thing about repairing a vampire wing , so , now what ? " James asked .

" Here , I can deal with it now that the silver object is gone . " Karliah said .

" I will let you deal with it then . " James said moving back .

Karliah worked on Andy ' s wing until it looked better now that the wound was taken care of as Karliah move back .

" Alright , I need to go in search of blood for him , so , he can use it to finish healing once he wakes up . " Karliah leaving .

" Yeah , " Chase said and then looked at Andy worried and pissed that the Collector had injured his partner .

" Chase ? " Chris asked .

" This guy , the Collector , is going to pay for hurting Andy . " Chase declared .

" I see this is bigger than just Andy being a vampire . " James said .

" I don ' t really know what all is going on myself , but I can tell you for the most part outside of this creep showing up . Andy was actually enjoying himself being a vampire and living this lifestyle , of course he was trying to figure out how to exist in the vampire world and still be able to wrestle , but he was still the happiest I have ever seen him . " Chase explained the best he could .

" Can Andy still wrestle like this without hurting someone ? " Petey asked .

" Karliah was teaching him how to control and turn on and off the vampire side , so , yes he would still be able to wrestle and look human at least so the fans and people wouldn ' t freak out who wouldn ' t understand what he is and may come after him . But , I honestly don ' t know how long it would last if you count in the fact that vampires live longer than humans do . " Chase said looking at his partner .

" You sure , Andy isn ' t Batman or something because those wings look like bat wings ? " EY asked .

" Vampires are cooler than Batman , " Andy said as he opened his eyes looking around at where he was at .

" Andy , " Chase hugged him .

" Awe , isn ' t that special ? " Chris asked .

" Shut up , " The Naturals told the Wildcat .

" How are you feeling ? " Chase asked .

" My wing is still a little numb and I feel thirsty again . " Andy said .

" Karliah went to find prey for you since you were passed out . " Chase said .

" So , how did you know these guys would help even with me in this state ? " Andy asked .

" I didn ' t really know and I was concerned at first that I was being to risky , but I decided it was best to trust people I knew who might would ' ve helped us than someone who would have freaked out when they saw you . " Chase said .

" Hey , we ' re brothers in the TNA Locker Room , guys . " Storm said .

" Yeah , brothers who want their titles back , " Chris said .

" Your titles ? " Andy asked looking at the Wildcat in disbelief .

" Yeah , those tag belts belong to Team Canada . " A1 said .

" Dream on , steak sauce the Naturals won the Six Sides of Steel thank you . " Chase declared .

" Considering if we hadn ' t knocked the Wildcat off of the cage you two would probably have lost then no way . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , it takes six Canadians to knock down one American and you guys think you are deserving of the tag titles ? " Chris asked .

" Exactly , see Wildcat gets it , why not the rest of you ? " Petey asked .

" The only thing I got was being stranded in the ring with these two nuts and a steel chair wrapped around my head , so , I should have dibs on who should go against them next , which of course would be AMW . " Storm said pointing at the Naturals .

" Agreed , " Chris said .

" Sorry about your damn luck , AMW , but we were actually picking Triple X to deal with next . " Chase said .

" What ? " James and Bobby both looked at Chase like he was crazy .

" Andy seems interested in something else at the moment apparently . " Devine said as they looked to see Andy out of bed going towards the front door .

" Andy , " Chase said as they followed him out of the house to see Karliah there with a dead mountain lion .

" This should help satisfy your thirst and restore your wings and health my Prince . " Karliah said on her knees as she backed away from Andy not knowing if he was upset at her for holding out about the bride stuff and for bringing the Collector to him where the Vampire Prince got injured .

Andy looked at Karliah for a moment as he approached the lion carcass first enjoying the smell of it .

" If you ' re squeamish or have a problem with seeing animals being drained of blood turn away now . " Chase warned them as Andy bit into the big , dead cat drinking blood from the animal .

Andy felt the strength and feeling coming back into his wings and body like the damage that had been done by the Collector was repairing itself . His thirst was also being satisfied by the sweet blood of the prey he was feeding from at the moment .

" Have you fed ? " Andy asked after he was finished .

" Yes , my Prince before the fight earlier . " Karliah said .

" I suggest you use what ' s left in the lion to recover after the fight as I have questions for you once you are finished . " Andy ordered .

" Yes , my Prince , " Karliah doing what Andy told her .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Not now Chase . " Andy looked at his friend and then back at Karliah .

" What is he doing ? " James asked Chase .

" I have no idea at this point , he hasn ' t exactly been hard on her or even like this towards her before now , but she hasn ' t exactly been outright with Andy either . " Chase said .

Once Karliah was finished with the lion herself , Andy moved towards her as he put a hand on her shoulder pulling Karliah to her feet to meet his eyes .

" Are you really suppose to be my bride ? " Andy demanding her to tell him the truth .

" If its what you want then yes , if not , then I am just the one that suppose to protect and guide you when you need it . " Karliah answered .

" Did you knowingly bring the Collector to us where he could harm Chase or myself ? " Andy asked this time almost growling at her .

" Not knowingly , I found a Coven camp with a hunting party of Coven there and Undead Vampires both dead , except for the one I brought to your cabin . He mentioned that a vampire hunter was around before he died from the heat device used to kill him and to create the heat barriers back at the cabin , but didn ' t say anything about him being one of the Collectors or even the Collector . I also assumed that the Collector had moved on due to not being able to smell him before I came back to find you and Chase , I guess he could have been using a scent concealer , but I ' m not exactly sure . If I had know he was following me and what he was I would have made sure he didn ' t follow me back to the cabin , but honestly I didn ' t know who he was or where he was , my Prince , please forgive me . " Karliah said as tears actually began to fall and she began to quiver if fear of what Andy might do to her .

Andy eased up with her honesty as he put a gentle hand under her chin making her look at him .

" You ' re okay , I ' m not going to hurt you since you were honest with me , but no more holding out on things I need to know . You need to be truthful at all times , do you understand me or I will deal with you , Karliah ? " Andy said meaningfully .

" I understand , my Prince . " Karliah showing she understood what Andy was telling her .

" Alright , go and deal with the mountain lion carcass and the Undead while you calm down , Karliah . " Andy told her .

" I will do as you say . " Karliah said taking the lion carcass and the Undead from the cabin to be disposed of away from everyone else .

Andy turned to look at the guys now , Chase really didn ' t seemed to bothered by the dominate role I guess you could say from Andy , but some of the others who always thought he was laid back , outside of the ring at least , was surprised .

" Look guys , I don ' t like being lied to . " Andy said .

" We didn ' t say anything . " AMW said .

" But , we haven ' t exactly seen you that forceful except for when its wrestling related , Andy . " Devine said .

" Sure , " Andy said looking at Chase .

" I have no problem whatsoever when dealing with dishonesty , bro . " Chase said .

" Are you okay after what happened at the Fishing Hole , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" A little freaked out , a little agitated , really want to tear this creep apart , but other than I ' m good . " Chase said .

They went back in the Cowboy ' s house waiting on the return of Karliah and to start figuring out what to do with Andy as the Vampire Prince .

" Hey , Storm , do you have anything to eat around here , I ' m starving , man ? " Chase asked .

" No , " Storm teased .

" Seriously , " Chase said .

" Yes , Chase , I have something to eat around here . " Storm leading him into the kitchen .

" Human food is gross . " Andy declared .

" I guess we all can ' t drink blood , Andy . " Bobby said .

" I guess we can ' t , Bobby . " Andy said sarcastically .

" Oh , you just got owned , Roode . " Chase said coming back with a sandwich and chips sitting next to Andy on the couch .

" That ' s very unhealthy and unappetizing . " Andy looked at the fully loaded sandwich in Chase ' s hand and the chips on his plate .

" That ' s why you are not eating it , hey , " Chase said as Andy took a chip like he did the piece of bacon a few days ago looking at and smelling of it before taste testing again to see if it tasted in better than the bacon .

" That ' s worse than the bacon the other day , " Andy said with a soured look on his face .

" Human food again ? " Karliah asked when she came back .

" Jeez , you guys just appear out of nowhere . " Chris , Eric , A1 said startled .

" Vampire super speed , you ' ll get use to it eventually , I think . " Chase shrugged enjoying his sandwich .

Karliah looked at Chase and then at Andy who motioned for her to come to him which she did so as he took her hand and sitting her on the other side of him .

" You do what I asked ? " Andy looked at Karliah .

" Yes , I did and there ' s something you must know . " Karliah said .

" Go ahead , " Andy said .

" I ' m suspecting that the Collector has been at this for a lot longer than we may think or even I assumed due to the fact that he seems to have knowledge from Collectors in the past . He seems to be connected to the Collector who came after your predecessor , the Second , Vampire Prince , Samuel , but that Collector failed and met his fate to Samuel and the ones within Samuel ' s family . " Karliah said .

" How did he get to the point where he could become stronger than vampire super strength , as I can ' t pick up Andy , but yet this guy is throwing both of you around and he ' s just a human ? " Chase asked .

" Vampire hunters , weren ' t always focused on sport killing or trophy killing vampires in fact most hunters started out as normal human hunters , possibly a warrior , an assassin or even a mercenary . For the warriors , assassins , and mercenaries , its possible that some of them encountered vampires in some of the wars and it became a thrill or even a sense of duty to them to hunt down vampires . For the hunter it was the thrill of the hunt , the idea of catching a strong predator that some wouldn ' t be able to catch . This obsession for hunting vampires at the time fueled some human priests along the way some whose ways are so set or ones who believes in vampires and any other creature whose doesn ' t fit with their society , if you will , as being the same as demons and other evil creatures that do prey on humans . It maybe that these priests may have came into contact with the undead and seen what they do as far as hunting and what they hunt and associate all vampires with them and now all vampires are evil . These priests would call upon those who already had some skill in tracking and hunting vampires blessing them with extra strength and other skills that would help them even more with their hunt of the vampire or any other creature they need hunted down . Occasionally the vampire hunters were just sent after troublesome vampires , ones that really were getting into trouble which that wasn ' t a problem at the time because that ' s what the job requirements are for the Valor , go after troublesome vampires , creatures , or any other type of evil out in the world . So , at first in a way they were helping us so who were we to argue with help , but the Valor and vampires as a whole didn ' t see the thoughts that were placed into the vampire hunters ' heads as they soon began coming after all vampires that existed , Coven , Valor , and the Undead . This would continue until even the hunters themselves began to work outside of the priests ' wishes and just hunted for themselves as sport and trophy killing . The Collectors are a little more than this , they are still hunters and will still kill what they think is necessary or what isn ' t a big deal to them sometimes as trophies , sometimes for money , some would use what they kill to help bring larger prey to them . The Collector that we are dealing with used the dead Coven that he killed to bring the Undead to him possibly to find out what was going or even information and then left the one Undead as a messenger unfortunately the Undead died before he could give the full message . But , what the Collectors are really after are the legendary and folklore figures of the world and they want them as live trophies or they may want a piece of them , I have heard of Collectors that have technology to get the tattoos off of the body of the Valor and some that use us as tools for hunting or our venom as a weapon . Most vampires and creatures are treated by the Collectors in an almost slave like existance that isn ' t free , it doesn ' t necessarily mean you would be unhealthy , harmed beyond repair , or not taken care of because most Collectors value their obsession , but its not the way most creatures want to live , all of us would choose freedom over that existance , and all of us would rather be killed than enslaved and locked in a cage never seeing the light of day and never enjoying life . " Karliah said .

" So , in this Collector ' s eyes , Andy is one of these legends ? " Chris asked .

" In the entire vampire community and those we call our allies and even our enemies would acknowledge that Andy , the Vampire Prince is our greatest legend , warrior , and vampire to ever exist . Of course training for a newborn , vampire even the Prince is required for him to truly become the warrior inside of him . " Karliah said .

" Damn , its getting late , " Petey noticing the sun beginning to set .

" We all need sleep with this new development coming up . " James said .

" Of course , " Bobby said .

" Karliah , you need to sleep yourself this time after the fight at the fishing hole , " Andy looked at her .

" Yes , my Prince , " Karliah said .

Soon all of them had went off to bed surprisingly Andy asked Karliah away from everyone else to join him as he had more questions for her , but they needed to be answered away from his friends .

" You ' re , you ' re not going to hurt me are you ? " Karliah asked still a little nervous after her disobedience and dishonesty towards the Vampire Prince since she had been around him .

" Not if you be honest with me , if you start being dishonest or holding out again then I will deal with you . " Andy said pulling her to him .

" What do you want to know ? " Karliah asked as Andy laid on the bed .

" Whose are Celestia and Anastasia ? " Andy asked .

" Celestia was the First , Vampire Prince , Desmond ' s wife , she wasn ' t forced to marry him like the Collector believes know was Desmond forced into marrying her either . Both of them grew up together as kids in a small community , they would often go walking in the woods together around their home , he would protect her from the danger and she would take care of him in a way humans don ' t usually do for vampires . Celestia was said to have a voice like the angels , so , she would sing to him which would often calm him down and put him in a peaceful state , he would grow to fall in love with her beauty and her voice and she was in love with his strength and heart , while Desmond wasn ' t the only vampire to fall in love with a human , he was the first . But , the bitter cold came one day and for some reason , Celestia fell ill from a disease that wasn ' t easily curable in those days , but Desmond was desperate in curing her , not wanting his only love to die without him . So , they both prayed day and night for several nights for Celestia to be saved and the Ancestors blest him with the option of using both his venom and blood , he could change her into a vampire . But , Celestia had to willing take his blood into her body or the transformation wouldn ' t work , she and him both would become the undead , the evil vampires that were in existence . So , the two first planned their wedding and got married then on their wedding night she except and willingly took his blood and allowed him to bite her pumping the venom into her veins changing Celestia forever into a vampire . He would become the Vampire Prince with a year of their marriage and when it came time for him to pick his bride or his Princess if you will , Desmond only chose Celestia as they were forever bound to each other not just through marriage , but through transference of blood and venom from her to him . Celestia is the reason we now have vampires that were born human and become vampires later in life , she is the reason both Samuel and you started out as humans instead of vampires like Desmond . " Karliah said as Andy pulled her onto the bed with him holding her .

" And Anastasia ? " Andy asked .

" Samuel ' s wife , Sam , was already revealed as the second , Vampire Prince before he ever met Anastasia , infact , neither one of them probably would have met if it hadn ' t been for a peace treaty between his family and her ' s . The two families had just been through a war and a peace treaty came with the culmination of that treaty being that one lady from Ana ' s family would have to the head of Samuel ' s family , meaning Sam since he was already the Vampire Prince , the other family chose Anastasia as his bride . So , yes in a way they were forced to marry , but not because he was the Vampire Prince or whatever , they did it to protect and provide peace for both families . They learned to love each other after that and once they were truly bonded they never fell away from the other , not until Samuel died at the hands of an undead war party , then Anastasia left her family , left home , and disappeared after their last child was born . " Karliah explained .

" Last child ? Who was their last child ? " Andy asked .

" I was their last child . " Karliah said making Andy look at her .

" You were the last-born of the second , Vampire Prince and his bride ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , my father died before I was born and my mother left , she had me in Abbey in the Scandinavian region of Europe , then when I was three she left me there with the monks that lived at the Abbey and the warriors that came their to train . I hated the Abbey and when I was old enough I left before they could start turning me into something I didn ' t want to be or believed in . " Karliah shivered .

" They ' re evil ? " Andy asked .

" No , they ' re not evil , it ' s just their beliefs are not exactly what I like , they do believe in female vampires have wings and believe that its a mistake if females are born with them . " Karliah said .

" Meaning what ? " Andy asked concerned for her .

Karliah looked at him at first wondering if he really needed to know any of this stuff about her childhood .

" Karliah , don ' t hold out on me , " Andy said .

" When the female vampires that are there reach sixteen the monks remove their wings , they come into the dorms and they remove them without any type of way to ease the pain by cutting the wings off . Before you reach sixteen you are ordered to wear these tie things around you ' re wings in a state not normal for vampires , which is painful , but these monks wouldn ' t know anything as they are born without wings . Once a month they untie the wings to let us stretch them and to not disrupt our development into grown vampires , it was one of those days when I was fourteen that I snuck out and left the Abbey and I never went back after that as like I said I hated that place . I ' ve been on my own for the most part ever since occasionally seeing other vampires in my travels or when I needed news , I would sometimes see them in areas for vampires to sleep and get supplies or see hunting parties out in the wilderness , but for the most part until your Awakening I was alone and then call came from the Elders to come and see to your care as the Elders can find us Valor easier than most vampires as they are the one ' s who give us our orders if they need help with issues . You of course are a top priority , so , they wanted the closest in the area at the time to come to you , that was me the closest in the area and the only one skilled and knowledgable enough to take care of the Vampire Prince . " Karliah said .

" You haven ' t exactly known kindness have you ? " Andy asked .

" No , I haven ' t , " Karliah said .

" Then I will teach you both kindness and how to be honest from now on , Karliah . " Andy said .

" What if there ' s nothing in me to be taught kindness , my Prince ? " Karliah asked .

" Karliah , I hear your heartbeat , I smell your blood , and where there is a heartbeat and blood pumping in your body then there ' s also a soul , you do have a soul in you to learn kindness . " Andy said using fingers to brush through her hair gently .

" Why ? Why would you go to such great lengths as to show me or anyone kindness ? " Karliah confused by these emotions , but surprisingly comfortable in Andy ' s arms .

" Because anyone who has a heart and soul deserves kindness , Karliah , that includes you . " Andy stretched his wings out wrapping them protectively around her as to show Karliah he wouldn ' t hurt her or allow her to get hurt and that she could trust and depend on him whenever she need , too .

" Andy ? " Karliah asked a little nervous now in his wings .

" Relax , I won ' t hurt you and no will ever hurt you again with me here , rest easy in my wings , dear . " Andy trying to sooth her and keep Karliah calm , finally she went to sleep safe in his arms and wings .

Andy to went to sleep due to needing to calm himself down and recover from the stress of the rough day he , Chase , and Karliah just had hoping that the Collector wouldn ' t come for them in the night .


	7. Pushing Limits

_A/N: Building relationship between Andy and Karliah , and now some of the other wrestlers know about the Vampire Prince . I wonder how much all of this will play into the story ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 6 : Pushing Limits

 **Next Morning**

The following morning Karliah woke up still in Andy ' s wings as he laid there awake thinking on what needed to be done about the Collector .

" I ' m surprised you are not off hunting at the moment . " Karliah said .

" I guess I was just deep in thought , " Andy rubbing the side of Karliah ' s face gently .

" About what ? " Karliah asked .

" Can Chase be taught what the Collector has been taught ? " Andy asked .

" He could , but you want to turn Chase into one of the Collectors , Andy ? " Karliah asked confused .

" No , I was wondering about the strength to be able to combat a vampire and enchancing the way Chase already fights . " Andy clarified .

" It can be done , but its going to take a lot of time , effort , strength , and pain for him to go through just the training to get to the point where he can taken on the blessing or magic that they have received from the human priests . Then after the magic has been placed on them it will take even more time and effort for him to continue to train and learn the way to be a warrior if you will . " Karliah said .

" I ' m pretty sure , Chase can handle it . " Andy said .

" Then let him decide . " Karliah advised Andy .

" Alright , I will ask him after we feed , Karliah . " Andy agreed .

 **Later That Morning**

After Andy and Karliah got back from their hunting Andy looked to see Chase finishing up from a work out with James and Bobby .

" Hey , " Chase said when he saw Andy .

" I need to speak with you , Chase , " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chase said as both of them walked outside to talk alone .

" I have an idea for you if you are willing to take it . " Andy said .

" And this idea is what exactly ? " Chase asked .

" For you to be trained to handle the Collector and the Undead or anything else that may come after us in the same way the vampire hunters and the Collectors are trained that way you would have our strength to use . I figured if we were in this together then both of us need to be on equal ground and right now you can barely pick me up and that Collector tossed you into the lake without blinking . " Andy said making Chase look at him a little hurt .

" Are you trying to say I ' m weak ? " Chase asked in disbelief .

" No , what I am saying is I am going after the Collector before he comes after me and Karliah and I would like to have you by my side to help me , but I will only accept you going with us if I know your life won ' t be in danger . I can have your life on my hands if something goes wrong and you are not able to deal with it properly . I don ' t want to have my best friend get killed just because I want you fight beside me and you never had the proper training to handle all of this . And I know you would say that you would fight beside me either way , Chase , but all I see is two options and that ' s either you take the training and come with us or I leave you here . " Andy letting Chase know the options that were now on the table .

" Andy , I want to fight beside , bro , I have always fought beside you through everything we ' ve had to face so why would it be any different now . Just don ' t tell me you are going to make me leave you behind and not make good on my word to have your back , bro . " Chase said .

" Alright then , and the training ? " Andy asked .

" I will go through with it . " Chase said .

" You sure you can handle it ? " Karliah asked from the tree behind them .

" Vampire chick , you better believe I can handle it . " Chase said .

" But , be warned it might be painful . " Karliah said .

" That ' s what they told me about wrestling , too . " Chase said .

" No , I ' m serious , the training that the vampire hunters and the Collectors take on to become what they are is painful . " Karliah warned him .

" A little bit of pain isn ' t going to stop me from being able to help my brother Karliah , and I ' m not afraid of pain . " Chase making sure she understood him .

" Alright , " Karliah excepting his response this time .

" If you guys are going to train then maybe you should go to the big clearing where no one will see you and where you can ' t hurt anything or anyone . " James suggested making the Naturals look at each other .

" That ' s definitely a good idea . " Andy agreed .

 **The Clearing**

Everyone was now at the clearing where Chase was going to learn to fight on the level of the vampires and the Collectors . Andy was still go through his own training that was teaching him to use his senses to make him more skilled as a vampire , so , this would also benefit him .

" Alright , Chase , let ' s begin . " Karliah said .

" Okay , what do I need to do first ? " Chase asked .

" First , we need to get you to the strength and speed of a vampire or at least to the point where you won ' t be overpowered and where you can keep up with us , then we can go from there . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" We will start with strength first as it will benefit you to be stronger than you are to withstand someone attack you with speed behind them . And although its not easy to stop a train a full speed it is useful to be able to slow someone down when they are coming at you and they don ' t see the wall that they can ' t push back when you have the strength to stand against them . " Karliah explained .

" Karliah , I ' m not exactly weak . " Chase said .

" I never said you were , by human standards you are very tough , but for a vampire you are as light as a feather . " Karliah said .

" Seriously . " Chase thought .

" Come at me , " Karliah backing up some .

" Okay , " Chase said as he tried to punch Karliah she caught his arm pushed it off and then threw Chase to the ground with ease .

Chase looked at her not exactly hurt from being thrown to the ground , but shocked at how easily she was able to overpower him .

" That ' s a first . " Eric said watching them .

" Yeah , Chase isn ' t exactly a lightweight , " Bobby said .

" He ' s definitely not the easiest guy in the world to lift . " James said shocked .

" Vampires have a little bit different strength , " Andy said not quite as shocked as them , but somewhat relieved that Karliah was taking care in not injuring Chase during the training .

Chase decided to try it again thinking he may have slipped up or something , but after several more tries to take Karliah off of her feet and Chase ending up on the ground again , he realize this was going to take a lot more time and effort than he thought .

" Okay , what is your secret ? " Chase asked .

" Vampires , even young vampires all have superhuman strength , those that are born vampire develop and continue to get stronger as they grow up through discipline and training . Humans that turn into vampires at some point in life gets this superhuman strength almost instantly , at first its overpowering due to the combination of human strength and vampire strength functioning as one . For some reason the human body acts like there ' s an infection or something in the body and tries to get rid of it , but the functions of a human body can ' t combat the vampire inside and them , but the attempt is said to be painful . " Karliah said .

" You can say that again . " Andy said .

" What exactly did it feel like transforming for the first time ? " Chase asked Andy .

" Instant pain and the more my body began to change the more painful it got , then my thirst took over after that like I needed to feed instantly . " Andy said .

" I was asking for a little more detail than that , but okay , Andy . " Chase said .

" Considering we were just coming off of the Six Sides of Steel and I was still pretty battered from the match , so , the first thing I felt was all of the bumps and bruises from that heal . Then it felt like my bones started strengthening and if there was any breaks to them or problems they fixed themselves , same with my organs , muscles , and skin , my senses also began to strengthen themselves , then the fangs and wings grew in . When I looked in the mirror after I transformed I realized I looked still like me , but younger , healthier like my body was sick before and now it was they way it was meant to be . " Andy thinking about the night he first tranformed into a vampire .

" When a human becomes a vampire , like the way Andy did , they don ' t become the necessarily younger . A , let say , seventy year old man will not look like a twenty year old , he will revert to the most perfected state he can within his age range , he may not have the illnesses he has or the injuries , his body will become stronger and look to some degree healthier , but he will still have grey hair and looked like a guy who has years on him . " Karliah explained .

" Wait ? Vampires have a reflection ? " Eric confused as he thought vampires didn ' t have reflections . "

" Only the undead vampires , don ' t have reflections do to not having souls , as soul is what causes reflection in a mirror or even on water surface . " Karliah said .

" So , how do I strengthen myself to your and Andy ' s level ? " Chase asked .

" By taking a beating . " Karliah said .

" What ? " Andy asked about to go off .

" Calm down and listen , there ' s not a possible way for Chase fight up to my level or even yours at the moment Andy , but if he can withstand the beatings a vampire gets from another vampire and the other activities a vampire can do then his body will learn to keep up . This is how the first vampire hunters and the Collectors developed their strength and ability to fight like a vampire , after that other hunters and Collectors trained them to withstand the same issues . But , we don ' t have a hunter or Collector to train him , so , one of us will have to do it and its best that it be me because you haven ' t learned to regulate your strength yet . I told you and him already that it will be painful and take a lot of strength , so , you two need to decide now if you want to continue this training process or stop now . " Karliah making the Naturals realize what she meant .

" I will continue to train , Karliah , if it means helping Andy . " Chase said making Andy look at him .

" Alright , go ahead , but make sure you keep him in one piece . " Andy made sure Karliah understood .

" He ' s going to have to push himself far past his body limit and for first few days it will be difficult as he ' s going to want to quit , but I want allow him to get hurt in any way that maybe permanent , my Prince . " Karliah promised .

" Okay , " Andy said .

" I ' m ready , " Chase said .

" Look , Chase , pushing yourself like this isn ' t going to happen overnight and if at any point this gets to be too much for you , let me know as we can always continue later . " Karliah turned to Chase .

" I understand , so , lets begin . " Chase said .

Karliah started the process of strengthening Chase ' s body , at first she used just her hands and fist as it was safe than using any object or magic on Chase right now due to him not being ready for it .

" Ouch , " Chase realized what she meant by painful , everytime she came at him he ended up hard on the ground taking the abuse from her hands due to not having the strength that she does to stop them or give back the abuse .

" How much pain can one take ? " Petey asked .

" It varies from person-to-person , but everyone has a limit that they reach before it becomes too much . " Chris said .

" I think we are all in agreement that Chase can take a lot from seeing what he does in the ring , but this is more than he has to deal with in the ring or what he is use to as far as pushing his own self . " Johnny said .

" You ready for the next round ? " Karliah asked .

" Yeah , I haven ' t thrown in the towel , yet , " Chase stood up looking at Karliah ready .

Karliah went at Chase again this time a little bit harder , but not quite as long giving him more blows to none vital areas of his body as to not harm his internal organs in order to keep Chase from getting badly hurt .

" Ah , Ouch , " Chase pulled back .

" Sorry , but some of the areas of your body that are not vital points maybe pressure points which will cause a little more pain , but less damage to any of your organs . " Karliah said .

The beatings of the training continued a little longer until Chase passed out from pain and exhaustion making Karliah stop .

" Chase , " Andy checking on him .

" He ' s not hurt , just exhausted . " Karliah said .

" Let him rest , so , his body recovers , then you can start again . " Storm checking on Chase .

" This is going to be a long process . " Andy said .

" But , with time and effort it will work . " Karliah promised .


	8. Lycans

_A/N: So , Chase is now being trained to be able to handle Undead Vampires , the vampire hunters , the Collector , and any other creature that may come after our Vampire Prince , never a dull moment with these guys , huh ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 7 : Lycans

 **Storm ' s House**

Chase was now awake after his first training session with Karliah to be able to handle dealing with Undead Vampires and the Collector , a little embarrassed that he passed out from the training and outside of the aching his body felt at the moment and the bruises he had , he was relatively unharmed .

" Don ' t be so hard on yourself , Chase , I was actually surprised that you didn ' t pass out sooner and held on for as long as you did . " Karliah said .

" How long will it take before it doesn ' t hurt and for my body to be able to withstand the beating ? " Chase asked .

" It ' s hard to say as everyone is different , but trust me when I say this is the only possible way for you to build up the kind of strength that will allow you to fight a vampire or even the Collector . " Karliah said .

" Is there anyway for me to strengthen myself for the next beating ? " Chase asked as Andy looked annoyed at the TV .

" You can always work out , eat right , and rest when we are not training , but other than that the only way is to continue on this path . " Karliah said as she also looked at Andy .

" The people on TV are so slow moving that it ' s boring . " Andy complained looking at them Karliah wanted to laugh , but didn ' t .

" When they make a TV that ' s capable of giving the people on it super speed and where they can keep up with your enhanced vision and brain , Andy , then we will get you one . " Chase said .

" Quick complaining about my TV , " Storm said taking the remote from Andy who looked at him frustrated .

" What ' s wrong ? " Chris asked Andy .

" Vampires are not use to sitting around as they like to be hunting or doing some sort of activity . " Karliah explained .

" I am going to find something to do . " Andy said walking outside .

" Hey , wait up . " Chase following Andy even though he was still sore .

Karliah disappeared making AMW look at each other as they shrugged .

 **The Clearing**

Andy and Chase walked out to the clearing where Chase was being trained by Karliah very recently to give Andy more of something to do than sit around all day waiting for something to happen .

" Are you okay ? " Chase asked Andy .

" Yeah , I was just bored back there . " Andy said looking across the field his eyesight now that he was a vampire was amazing to him as he could not only see much clear than as a human . But , he could also see much further away than he had ever seen in the past and it was like the colors and clarity of everything around him was like he had been seeing through fog while he was still human .

" Everything is different to you now as vampire than it was when you were human , isn ' t it ? " Chase figured .

" Yeah , it seems like the world just got a lot bigger and everything is clearer to me now like as a human I was only seeing things through smoke and haze , and not the way I was suppose to be seeing them . It ' s hard to explain , but it ' s also hard to picture the way things were before I changed into a vampire , not necessarily the people I care about or the way I feel about wrestling or anything else I cared about , but it seems like before I was missing who I truly was suppose to be . " Andy trying to explain what and the way he was feeling without having any real words to use to get Chase to understand what he was trying to tell him .

" Not , that it ' s any business of mine , but despite the Collector showing up back at the Fishing Hole , you seem happier now that you are a vampire , like this was what you were meant to be all along and before while you were enjoying life it just wasn ' t as great as it is now since your transformation or Awakening as Karliah calls it , Andy . " Chase said .

" It does seem that way and I am happier now . . . " Andy went to say before he caught a different scent in the air that was neither human , vampire , or prey . It was kind of a mix between human and animal of some kind .

" Andy ? " Chase asked seeing the change in his friend ' s eyes .

" I smell something different that I haven ' t smelled before that ' s both human and animal . " Andy both alarmed and confused .

" Relax , they are not our enemies , they are one of the allies and its lucky they have come this far south . " Karliah said as she appeared beside Andy putting a hand on his shoulder .

" What are they ? " Andy now smelling multiple scents , but all similar in species .

" They are known as the Lunar Child or the Children of the Moon , they were given the gift of Lycanthropy at birth , they go by the name Lycans to most of the ones who live in the hidden world that vampires are also apart of and they are known as werewolves to the humans . " Karliah said .

" Werewolves are real , too ? " Chase asked .

" Just as real as vampires , but they like the real vampires are not all evil like the movies say , as most have been our allies in battle and even attend some of our functions as we attend their ' s . To werewolves evil is a choice given to each werewolf once they have come of age , the evil ones are banished from the pack and become rogue , while the good ones are free to choose the pack they are born to or go where they can form packs of their own . Each pack has its on male and female in charge , but the only true Alpha Male and Female is chosen every so often and they remain Alpha until their death or if they go against the ways of the werewolves in which the heads of the packs can decide what to do with the treachery as they call it . " Karliah explained .

" So , who are these werewolves then in the area ? " Andy asked .

" From the smell , it ' s Elizah , who would be the current Alpha Male of the werewolves . " Karliah said pulling out a device from her pocket .

" What is that ? " Chase asked .

" A way to call them to us . " Karliah turning the device on and laying it where she stood as she pulled both Andy and Chase back away from the spot .

" Is this a good idea ? " Andy asked .

" They won ' t hurt us as they are not evil and I still need news of what ' s going on in our world , Andy as I was interrupted before with the Collector situation . Plus he and his pack needs to know that there is a Collector in the area for them to watch out for as werewolves are in just as much danger as vampires when it comes to the Collector . " Karliah said as the werewolves came into the clearing .

Chase looked both shocked and once again in awe at the giant , wolf-like creatures coming into the area and towards them as the biggest of the pack lead them who Chase figured to be Elizah , the Alpha Male as Karliah mentioned .

" Karliah , " Elizah said as he approached .

" Elizah , its been awhile since I ' ve seen you this far south , what is the occasion ? " Karliah asked .

" We are on the way to our breeding grounds . " Elizah said .

" I take it new pups are on the way ? " Karliah asked .

" It is that time , so , who are these two ? " Elizah asked as he saw the symbol on Andy ' s arm .

" Elizah , this is Andy Douglas , he ' s a newborn vampire and the ... " Karliah started .

" So , its true the Vampire Prince has returned to the world , " Elizah said as a female wolf came towards them with two pups .

" Elizah , is it him ? " The female asked .

" Yes , Lydia , my Prince , this is my mate and the Alpha Female of the Lycans and my pups , Shay and Seth , please if I may , I wish to seek council with you and honor your Awakening as its been years since the Vampire Prince and the Alphas of the Lycans have been able to come together like this in one place . " Elizah requested .

" We can do that , but some of us are human . " Andy looking at Chase .

" We have been aligned with humans once before , so , its not a problem for you and any friends you have to be included in our council . " Elizah assured them .

" Then we will join you . " Andy agreed as Karliah looked at the Vampire Prince liking the idea .

 **Later That Evening**

Not long after dark , Andy , Chase , Karliah , AMW , and Team Canada was once again out in the clearing this time in the company of Elizah and Lycan Tribe . When AMW and Team Canada first saw the giant werewolves they all like to have freaked out as they look at the Naturals and Karliah wondering if they were going to become a meal for the werewolves .

" Relax , they won ' t hurt you . " Karliah said .

" Great somebody needs to tell Hollywood to quit with the creature making as there seems to be enough of them out in the real world . " Devine said getting looks of warning from his fellow Canadians and AMW as a way to tell Johnny to not piss off the pack .

Andy approached Elizah as the wolf turned into his human form , showing the mixed animal hide and leather clothing the wolves liked to wear on a regular bases , and shook hands with the Vampire Prince as a formal greeting between the two .

" Why does the pack look enchanted ? " Chase asked Karliah .

" Because this is the first time since Samuel ' s death and the death of the previous Alpha Male that the head of both the vampire community and the Lycan community have seen each other face to face . It ' s truly a momentous and necessary occasion for both species as it will once again ignite the alliance that has stood strong through the passing of time for us and them . Werewolves and vampires have been so allied that they often have worked together in the past to deal with issues that would harm both our species and even you humans due to the fact that we all realize that if one of us or any other creatures out their falls then it could be our very own kinsmen that suffer next . " Karliah explained .

" The vampires and werewolves have helped humans in the past ? " Chase asked curiously .

" In primitive times it was very common to see living vampires , Lycans , and humans on a battlefield together against whoever their enemies may be at the time . But , due to hunting of vampires and werewolves from some human , those of us in the hidden world began to stay out of sight of humans even when we dealth with those that may harm even your kind , Chase . " Karliah said .

" So what does that mean for me and them ? " Chase asked looking at AMW and Team Canada .

" For you guys this is the first time since some of us went in to hiding that have seen the meeting of the vampires and werewolves . " Karliah said as Andy walked back to them .

" They will except our council and hear what we have to say . " Andy said to Karliah and Chase looking at the others still a little frightened by the wolves as the two pups known as Shay and Seth approached them .

" Good , " Karliah pleased with the results .

" Looks like you have shadows following you , " Chase looked at the two pups .

" Huh , " Andy turned around to see the youngesters .

" Now what are you two doing ? " Karliah asked Shay and Seth .

" Auntie Karliah , " Shay and Seth began laughing and yapping as they came to a stop infront of her with begging eyes looking at the female vampire .

" Auntie ? " Andy and Chase both asked .

" I ' ve known these two since they were newborns , " Karliah said pulling what looked to be jerky and giving it to the two pups .

" Yay , thank you , Auntie Karliah . " Both laughing together .

" Right , I didn ' t know you were good with kids . " Chase said .

" I deal with you . " Karliah looked at Chase .

" I ' m not a kid . " Chase said .

" Quit bickering . " Andy shook his head and then looked at the two pups .

" You ' re the new Prince , " Shay looking at Andy watching him and his brother .

" Yep , how old are you boys ? " Andy asked the two ,

" A year old , " Seth said a little shy to the Vampire Prince .

" We won ' t come of age until spring comes , but we will start learning to hunt once we go to the breeding grounds from the older wolves in the pack . " Shay said .

" How come ? " Chase asked .

" For werewolves we have a ritual for those who come of age , " Elizah explained as he approached them after seeing were his sons had wandered off to .

" What ritual ? " Andy asked curiously .

" They must hunt alone which will determine their rank and status within the pack if they choose to stay with the one they were born with and within the Lycan community all together . For those who wish to start or join a different pack it will show the other wolfpacks the strength within the pack and where each wolf should be when forming a pack . " Elizah looking at his two pups .

" I see , " Andy realizing that the customs of the werewolf community was different than the ones within both the vampire and human communities .

" So , they learn to hunt from the older ones before they go on the hunt themselves . " Chase said .

" Exactly , " Elizah said as Seth looked back at Andy still a little fearful of the Prince due to the stories he heard about the ones in the past who had been the Vampire Prince .

" Seth , staring isn ' t nice , brother . " Shay whispered .

" Whoops , " Seth said hiding behind his brother .

" Quit being a scaredy-pup . " Shay rolled his eyes at his scared brother .

" I am not a scaredy-pup , " Seth whined .

" Are too , " Shay teased .

" Am not , " Seth bickering with his brother as Andy and Chase looked at Karliah .

" Boys , settle down , " Lydia bared her teeth at her sons .

" Yes mom , " Shay and Seth both said glaring at each other .

" But , as you can tell both of them are still pups . " Elizah looking at the little Lycans .

Shay and Seth looked at the ground embarrassed that their father had called them pups infront of everyone .

" Now come , let us talk on what ' s happening in the world today . " Elizah said as Lydia nudged the pups to move off to where the rest of the pack sat and listened to the council between the group .

" I agree , as I haven ' t had any contact with our world since I was called to aid the Prince . " Karliah said as they began the council .

" As you probably already know , some of the undead vampires that went to sleep after the passing of the last Prince have began to wake and feel the presence of the new Vampire Prince . Some of the other Lycan clans up north have spotted them coming from their nests in the frozen lands and more have been awoken in the caverns where they have slumbered since the death of Samuel . It was this occurrence that first gave the Lycan community the signs of the Awakening and started the migration of my tribe to our breeding grounds awaiting the birth of new pups . " Elizah informed them making Karliah realize something as she pulled the markings she had found at the campsite where the Collector had killed the Coven and Undead for the Alpha Male to see .

" Have you seen any of these markings before or recently , Elizah ? " Karliah asked as Andy now looked at her curiously .

" The tapestry here comes from a Coven clan in the west , the Aleutian Clan , we have encountered some of their hunting parties in our travels . As for the symbols on the parchment , they come from some of the lost Valor clan , the Fairhearts , their people haven ' t been seen in ages , Karliah . " Elizah curious about the Valor tattoos .

" One of them had been turned into an Undead , Fairhearts , I have heard stories about them , but never seen their markings for myself before . They were once guards for the Elders , fought in many of the wars that saved both of our races , and at one time even aided Desmond and Celestia themselves . " Karliah said .

" I guess if some of them were with the rest of the undead that fell asleep after Samuel died , then its possible for the Fairhearts to remain and it could be that what remains of the clan of living vampire community could have withdrew themselves from the world altogether . But , what concerns me is where did you find these things together if it was at Coven camp and this Fairheart had been turned into an undead . " Elizah said .

Karliah then told Elizah about the encounter that she and the Naturals had with the Collector that had injured Andy .

" They seem tense , " Chase looked at the rest of the pack who were now on edge after hearing that the Collector was seen .

" Collectors seem to have a thing for trying to Alphas just as much as the Vampire Prince that it makes everyone tense who hears of one and you said this one was highly intelligent . " Elizah looked at Karliah again .

" Yes , he seemed to be quite knowledgable about the Blood Harvest , even if his idea of how the Princes picks their brides was off . This Collector seemed to be connected to the one who went after Samuel years ago , Elizah , and he definitely was set on taking both the Prince and his bride this time as well . " Karliah said .

" Its possible that this Collector was given his powers through one of the human priests and the priest put some Dark Magic on the Collector to give him extended life that is perverse to what is the ways of the world . " Elizah explained .

" Meaning we now have another enemy to add to growing list after you . " Karliah looked at Andy .

" And we will now have to keep an eye out on the way to our breeding grounds . " Elizah looked at Lydia whose eyes were on her sons worried .

" We will keep watch , Elizah . " Lydia agreed not wanting a Collector after her family .

After awhile the council had ended as everything was said and discussed between everyone about the concerns and happenings in the world .

" We will part ways of you now honored Prince for we must continue on our way to to the tribes breeding grounds , may we meet again in the days ahead and if you ever need our aid send word as we work as one to protect this world . " Elizah bowed respectfully to Andy .

" Same to you , all you have to do is send word and we will have your back , Elizah . " Andy showing the same respect to the Alpha Male .

Elizah let out a howl for the pack to move out as Shay and Seth looked at the Prince once more before following their mother and the rest of the pack fell in line before they were all out of sight .

" Jeez , even news reports of the supernatural takes forever to get the stories out and broadcastings out . " Storm said making Chris and Team Canada look at the Cowboy .

" Crazy Cowboy , " Chase shook his head .

" We need to hunt . " Karliah said to Andy .

" Right , " Andy said both of them disappearing .

" We will just go back to the house then . " Chase called as the rest of them followed Storm back to his house .

 **On The Hunt**

Before Andy and Karliah had gotten to far away from the group and before the two could start hunting good , Karliah stopped for a moment up in a tall tree to think on everything that had been said at the council between them and the werewolves . It took a minute for Andy to notice that Karliah had stopped and went back to where she was at wondering what was going on with her .

" Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" Just taking in everything that was said at the council . " Karliah said thinking .

" What are you think about ? " Andy asked .

" I am thinking about taking a trip to see the head of the Aleutian Clan to let them know about their hunting party and then going to see the Elders about everything that has happened since your Awakening plus I need to see into this Fairhearts clan and the Dark Magic within the Collector which the Elders should be able to tell us or point us in the right direction to find out . " Karliah said .

" If you think it will help then we will go . " Andy trusting her .

" Alright then , let ' s find some prey and then head back before Chase starts worrying about you . " Karliah teased .

" Ha , see you do have a sense of humor . " Andy laughed before catching the sent of a deer as his fangs and wings came out his thirst building up inside of him .

" You smell the deer don ' t you ? " Karliah asked .

" I do , ladies first . " Andy said .

" Oh please , my Prince , don ' t start acting like a gentlemen in the middle of a hunt of else you may go thirsty , " Karliah said .

" Is that a challenge ? " Andy asked .

" It is , newborn . " Karliah said as both of them looked at each other and then took off after the deer .

The deer didn ' t know what hit him as it felt the Prince ' s fangs sink into it ' s neck and then nothing .

" I forget that newborns have that extra energy boost in them . " Karliah said .

" I was told to never make excuses , Karliah . " Andy teased with innocent smile a little blood dripping from his mouth .

" Yeah , and you are still a messy hunter . " Karliah said whipping the blood from his mouth .

" Who says I was done feeding ? " Andy asked .

" Whoops , " Karliah shrugged .

With that they finished their feeding to satisfy the thirst that had been building inside of them .

" Is it normal for newborns to not remember or grasp the way they were or somethings before they tranform , Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" It ' s normal for somethings to go away and it may get to the point later down their road as you age and as things of this world go on that you will lose interest in somethings and move on to just the vampiric life . " Karliah said .

" They ' re somethings that I don ' t mind losing , but the things I love now like wrestling , Chase , my friends , and my personal values , I don ' t want to lose all of that which I hold dear to me , Karliah . " Andy said .

" Those things you won ' t lose , it will just not be a top priority to you , Andy . " Karliah said rubbing the worried look off of his face .

" And Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Andy , I know you are going to hate hearing this and I know you want Chase with you all the time throught this , but do remember that you are a vampire and he is a human . Vampires live longer than humans due and are not affected by the same things that the human race is affected by , so , there may come a day when you lose Chase to natural order , to sickness and death . You can ' t change him into a vampire like in the movies to save him from death or else both of you would become the Undead and to be like the Collector is right now with Dark Magic in him giving this guy longer life that ' s perverted to nature is not the way to go either . I get both of you want to fight for each other for as long as possible and it ' s a noble gesture from both of you , and I ' m really sorry , to put it to you like this , but it ' s something you need to consider and think on , my Prince . " Karliah being honest with him .

" I understand , " Andy said realizing that at some point he would have to let even Chase go , but for now he was more comfortable with having his best friend by his side during this new vampire lifestyle Andy was apart of .

" Come , let ' s go back to the others , Andy . " Karliah said once the two were finished feeding and had cleaned up .

" Alright , " Andy said as they both left going back to Storm ' s house .


	9. Soul Mission

_A/N: A lot of new information for the Vampire Prince and his friends to process with knowledge of Lycans in the world and the information given to them at the council with Elizah and his pack._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 8 : Soul Mission

 **Storm's House**

Andy and Karliah arrived back at the Cowboy ' s home not to long after hunting to talk over the new plans with the others , especially Chase .

" So , to this Aleutian Clan to tell them about their family members being killed and then to the Elders to research how to take care of this Collector and what his powers are and the information on the Fairhearts ? " Chase questioned them .

" That is the plan , " Karliah said .

" I ' m with you guys where ever this takes us , " Chase asked .

" And what about TNA ? " Andy asked .

" Well , until we can figure out how you will be able to wrestle without causing harm to our opponents what am I suppose to do in TNA without a partner ? Besides I have already told you that whatever you face as a vampire , then I will be right there by your side to face it with you , Andy . " Chase said .

" Chase , " Andy still a little worried about taking his partner with him .

" Andy , you said you wouldn ' t leave me behind as long as I go through the training and I have accepted the training to be able to fight like the Collectors with the strength of vampires , so , I am going with you . " Chase with an almost hurt look at Andy trying to back out on his word and trying to make Stevens do away with his promise to his best friend .

" Fine , you can come , but we need to figure out what we are going to do with the tag belts , bro . " Andy said making AMW and Team Canada look at them interested .

" It ' s not exactly like we can go into Jarrett ' s office and tell him about you being a vampire . " Chase said .

" And we can ' t go about defending them if I could be a hazard to someone ' s health in the ring . " Andy said .

" How much longer before , Andy ' s able to regulate his strength in order to fight like a human ? " Chase asked Karliah .

" The only real way to know is if he were tested in a fight . " Karliah said .

Chase looked at Andy with a smile .

" No , I am not fighting you before we know that either one of us is ready to handle the other , Chase . " Andy walking away before he did something he would regret making Chase look at him curious as to why his Natural partner was acting strange .

" Andy ? " Chase asked confused following his friend .

" Never exactly seen those two in a disagreement before . " James said .

" Well , this is far different circumstances then what we have seen Andy and Chase in since they began in TNA . " Bobby said .

" Or what we saw them in on the independents , James . " Chris looking at the Cowboy .

Karliah looked at the humans and then towards where the Naturals went off , too .

 **Guestroom**

Andy walked into the guestroom he had been using at Storm ' s home ever since they arrived there after the attack at the Fishing Hole to think before Chase came in looking confused , concerned , and curious .

" Okay , I want to know what ' s going with you besides the fact that the Collector is still out in the world after you and Karliah and it didn ' t start until after the council with the Lycans and after you went off hunting afterwards ? " Chase questioned .

" Is it still a good idea for us to not realize that at some point in the future this team will have to stop , Chase . " Andy turned around knowing what concerned him was the well being of his partner .

" What ? " Chase asked in disbelief .

" Let ' s face it , Chase , you ' re human and I ' m a Vampire Prince , your lifespan is different than mine , I am not affected by the same issues you are , and some day in the future I will have to leave everything that has to do with my human life behind including professional wrestling , the Naturals , and some day it may even include you do solely to the fact that you may die in the future to some human disease and I may not die until someone kills me , bro . So , before you want to fully commit yourself to the lifestyle I am apart of now please think about what it may mean for your future in the long run , as it feels selfish for me to drag you off somewhere with myself and Karliah just to have you not live your on life that is limited by time . " Andy said as Chase saw a tear fall down his partner ' s face not only in concern for him , but not really wanting to hurt their friendship or to break up the team .

" Andy , I already know all of that man , the moment I realized what you being a vampire meant and what could happen all of it crossed my mind bro and I thought really hard on what it would do to the both of us . I also thought about what it would do for us if we broke up the team and our friendship solely based on what ' s going to happen if being two totally different species would drive us apart and force us to leave each other . And what I came up with is the only answer I could go with and that ' s to not abandon our friendship simply because I am human and you are vampire . We have been through too damn much so far to throw the Naturals away because of your transformation and I will keep the promise I made to you when you knocked on my door when you first became a vampire . " Chase said trying to make Andy realize that they were partners for the long haul .

" You sure you want to be apart of this for that length of time and sacrificing everything that you ' ve dreamt of , Chase . " Andy said .

" No dream is worth risking our friendship over , Andy . " Chase said .

" Okay then , we will fight together . " Andy said looking into Chase ' s eyes .

" Now what do we do about the tag titles ? " Chase asked .

" I guess we could always have Karliah test me to see if I can handle getting into the ring with someone else , but I don ' t like the idea of dropping the tag titles to anyone after the hard work in the Six Sides of Steel . " Andy said .

" I ' m with you on that one , but according to the e-mail I got from Jarrett earlier , we are going against Team Canada next whether we drop the titles or not . " Chase said .

" Then we better see if I can regulate my powers enough to fight on a human level and make sure our Canadian friends don ' t take our titles . " Andy said .

" Good idea . " Chase agreed .

" What ' s a good idea ? " Karliah appearing in the room making Chase jump .

" Hey , " Chase said startled looking at Karliah .

" If you are really going to fight on our level you need to be aware of your surroundings at all times , Chase , " Karliah informed him .

" Whoops , so , can you test Andy to see if he can fight on a human level ? " Chase as Andy tried not to laugh at Karliah scaring Chase .

" I can always test him , but let ' s wait until in the morning and then we can also push into the evening to test his Night Vision . " Karliah looking at Andy .

" Fine , we will do that then . " Andy said .

" And I can prepare for the next training session with Karliah by working out with AMW while you are being tested , Andy . " Chase said .

" Sounds like a good idea . " Karliah said .

" I ' m in , " Andy agreed .

" Anyone hungry ? " Storm poking his head into the room .

" Yes , I am actually , " Chase walking out of the room looking back at Andy and Karliah .

" We ' ve already fed , " Andy and Karliah said looking at the other as both of them shrugged .

" Oh okay , " James said looking at Chase .

" They ' re vampires , they don ' t eat human food . " Chase answered Storm ' s confusion .

" Yeah , this Cowboy ' s head is already hurting from this paranormal stuff lately . " Storm following Chase out as the living vampires looked at each other following the two out of the room .

" There they are and I know at least two of you are hungry , I can ' t say the same about Andy and Karliah . " Chris said .

" Where did the Canadians go ? " Andy asked not seeing Team Canada in the house as Chase and James went to fix their plates .

" Scott D ' Amore called them back to their apartments to get ready for some training exercise for their next match . " Chris said .

" Against us then , Andy . " Chase said sitting at the table with Storm where Chris was at to eat .

" They will lose either way , " Andy said .

" Are you going to be able to fight like a human ? " Chris asked Andy .

" We will find out in the morning . " Andy answered .

" My Prince , you ' ve done well today . " Karliah bowed in respect to the Prince .

" Look , I know you are royalty in the vampire community or whatever you guys call it , but don ' t start expecting me to bow to you , Andy , brother . " James said .

" Me either , " Chris agreed .

" No problem , " Andy chuckled putting a hand on Karliah ' s shoulder making Chase look at the two and then go back to his food shrugging .

" So , what will you two be doing while Andy and I face Team Canada ? " Chase asked .

" Taking on Triple X , " James said .

" Interesting , " Andy said .

 **Outside of the House**

Outside of Storm ' s House , protected by a scent concealer , the Collector was listening in to the Vampire Prince ' s conversation with his friends and after finding out that Lycans had been in the area and waiting for the time when the Prince and his bride start having a family of their own he decided to turn his attention to the Alphas instead .

" You will be mine soon enough , but first I will go after your canine friends , the Lycans . " The Collector thought to himself moving away from the house following the trail of the werewolves during the night .

For him the Alphas were just as valuable as the Vampire Prince and to have both of them and their pups would be great and then his collection would be complete with the capture of the Vampire Prince and family later on .

 **Guestroom**

Andy and Karliah moved into the guestroom later that night to settle in even though neither one of the vampires were particularly tired , but they thought it was best with the others going to bed and them having things to do the next day .

" Hmm , it seems peaceful tonight . " Andy said looking out one of the windows in the room into the night sky , it was as clear to him as in the daytime with the sun out .

" Can you see clearly even with how late is and the darkness ? " Karliah asked .

" I can it ' s almost like I am seeing into the daylight , " Andy answered looking at Karliah stepping closer to her .

" Meaning your Night Vision has kicked in providing you with one more useful ability to your growing powers . " Karliah said .

" Is this a good thing ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , very good , it means your development as a vampire is coming in the rate we want it to meaning quickly if we are having to deal with enemies this early , Andy . " Karliah said .

" Will this help me control my vampire abilities to where I can function in the human world as well ? " Andy questioning her .

" It should , but we will have to test it and only time and effort will tell if you can truly function in the human world . " Karliah said putting a hand on Andy ' s face .

" Then we will test it tomorrow , " Andy enjoying the feel of her touch as he looked into her eyes .

" What ? " Karliah asked .

" Your touch feels good , " Andy said .

" My Prince , " Karliah said knowing that she was starting to feel something for Andy , but she wasn ' t going to do anything until he requested for her to be his bride .

Andy was also feeling something for Karliah , but he had to be sure that he was ready to have a bride even as the Vampire Prince do to not wanting to get her hurt by the Collector and the human priest behind his Dark Magical powers .

" Karliah , " Andy said as they once again got ready for bed Karliah resting once again in the Prince ' s wings comfortably as he provided her with safety and the kindness of his heart .

 **Lycan ' s Campsite**

Not to far away Elizah and his pack had stopped for the night to settle down , feed the packmates , and to rest up for the long journey to their breeding grounds , the two pups of the Alphas , Shay and Seth , were playing with some of the other young wolves around the same age as them when Shay saw something glimmering in the trees causing him to stop as his brother and the other Lycans chased each other towards the adults as Seth noticed Shay going into the woods .

" Shay , " Seth running after his brother .

Shay continued to follow the path of the shiny object whatever it was as he came to a tree and as he stepped closer to the tree a cage triggered trapping him inside of the metal bars and as he touched them an electrical current was felt through out his body , so , he resisted the urge to touch .

" Shay , " Seth seeing his brother trapped ran over to him .

" Seth , run , go and get mom and dad . " Shay said .

" I don ' t think so little Lycan pups , " The Collector stepped out of the brush admiring the captured pup in the cage and his brother outside of the cage .

" Let go of my brother , " Seth transforming into his werewolf form growling and baring his teeth at the human .

" Why would I do that when having both of you would be a greater prize , little pup ? " The Collector asked .

" He ' s the Collector , Auntie Karliah and the Prince warned us about , Seth hurry , get out of here and get the rest of the pack . " Shay said .

" But , I can ' t leave you , " Seth looking at his brother worried and scared .

" Seth , get out of here , go , " Shay growled making Seth run for it howling as loud as possible as the Collector chased after him .

Back at the pack the older wolves heard the howling from the young Seth causing Lydia to look at the other pups not seeing Shay and Seth .

" Elizah , " Lydia said as he looked and realized .

" Come on , " Elizah said to some of the other wolves that acted much more like troops of the pack following their leader to the aid of the two young pups .

The Collector followed Seth all the way to a hole where he was trapped between the hole and the evil human making the pup turn around and attacked the man only to be thrown down into the hole .

" Damn , now I have lost one of them . " The Collector said thinking that the pup was dead , going back to Shay .

" Where ' s my brother ? " Shay demanded .

" Dead and if you don ' t do what you are told , you will die as well . " The Collector glared at the pup hoping it would convince this one from acting out .

" Dead , " Shay looking at the evil human as he fell down in disbelief .

The Collector pulled a truck around loading the cage with the disheartened werewolf leaving before the rest of the wolves could show up .

" No , Shay , Seth , " Lydia said .

" The Collector , " Elizah figured as they stood on top of one of the hills watching the truck speed off .

" What ' s the plan , Elizah ? " Lydia asked .

" We will go after them , but first we need help . " Elizah said .

" From who ? " One of the other Lycans asked .

" From the Prince , " Elizah said as he started howling as loud as possible for the Prince to hear .

 **Storm ' s House**

In one of the guestrooms of Storm ' s house , Andy and Karliah were suddenly woken up from their peaceful sleep when they heard panic howling .

" Karliah ? " Andy asked as she sat up removing herself from the comfort of his wings to look around .

" That ' s Elizah , " Karliah realized .

" He sounds worried . " Andy said .

" Come on , we need to check the area , " Karliah feeling like something was wrong .

" Okay , " Andy said following Karliah out of the house as Chase walked out curiously .

" The wind sounds strange , " Chase said .

" It ' s not the wind , Elizah and the pack are in trouble . " Karliah said as Andy saw tracks not far away from the house .

" Karliah , " Andy called as AMW walked outside to see what was going on .

" Tracks , human tracks and these don ' t have a scent . " Karliah realized .

" No scent , as in the Collector ' s scent concealer ? " Chase asked .

" One in the same , the Collector has been here . " Karliah said as they heard the howling again .

" You don ' t think the Collector went after the pack do you ? " Andy asked .

" I don ' t know , but we better go to them . " Karliah said .

" Let ' s go , " Andy said .

" I ' m coming , too . " Chase said .

" Right , AMW stay here . " Andy said taking hold of Chase as he and Karliah took off towards the sound .

" Forgot about super speed for a moment there . " Chase at first in shock , but then calming down .

 **The Hole**

When Seth fell into the hole he got swept down an underground river coming out on the bank panting from exhaustion as the smell of living vampires came towards him , his first instincts was howling to get help .

 **Wilderness**

Andy , Chase , and Karliah continued to move towards the sound of howling from Elizah when another howling was heard close to them , but lower in volume .

" Come on , " Karliah said as they changed directions going towards the closest howling seeing Seth laying on the beach barely able to move .

" It ' s Seth , " Chase said as they stopped , Andy putting his partner down and then running towards the werewolf pup .

" Seth , " Andy and Karliah called to him as they came to him .

" The Vampire Prince and Auntie Karliah , " Seth said panting as he saw the two relieved that it was them that found him and nothing bad .

" What happened ? " Andy asked .

" The Collector took my brother and I tried to stop him , but Shay told me to run back to the pack , I got turned around and the Collector found me , then I was trapped between him and the hole so I tried to fight him , but he threw me down the hole where I drifted down to here from an underground river . " Seth explained as the pack showed .

" Seth , " Lydia came down making Karliah look at Elizah .

" The Collector has Shay , I couldn ' t stop him , " Seth said trying to stand up not wanting to look weak with his brother gone , but the fight with the Collector and the drifting downstream in the river made him exhausted as he fell back to the ground .

" Seth , " Elizah came to his son .

" Forgive me for being weak father and for losing my brother . " Seth said disappointed at himself .

" Nonsense , you did what you could son , " Elizah said and then they helped him back to the rest of the pack where the Lycan healer could treat the young pups injuries .

" What are we going to do about this ? " Chase asked .

" It ' s going to be difficult following this guy ' s tracks when they are scentless . " Andy thought .

" But , not totally impossible if he left tracks behind . " Karliah said .

" Why would he leave Seth behind if he wanted both pups and the Alphas ? " Andy asked .

" Maybe he thought he had lost Seth when he fell down the hole , " Karliah answered .

" And how did you know they were missing ? " Andy looked at Elizah .

" We heard Seth howling and then went to them where we saw that the two were missing and then saw the Collector ' s truck heading off west with Shay in a cage . " Elizah explained to the Prince .

" We will go after the Collector and bring Shay back . " Karliah said .

" Not without me , " Seth walked out of the Shaman ' s tent with purpose looking better than he did when he was found by the river .

" Come again , " Elizah said as Lydia looked at her son .

" I am going to help them find my brother . " Seth looked at his parents .

" Seth , let them or one of the adult wolves handle it . " Lydia said .

" Handle what ? Handle getting Shay back , handle the fact that he ' s been taking care of me since we were born and the one time he needed me I couldn ' t do a thing about it ? Shay and I are a team and I will not abandon him out there while I can help bring him back home . " Seth not taking no for an answer .

" Seth , we are not abandoning Shay , but you are not ready to go on a hunt for him even if it ' s with the Prince and Karliah , so , stay with the pack and go to the breeding grounds . " Elizah said .

" Sorry father , I can ' t go to the breeding grounds without him and won ' t go without him , there isn ' t a me or him , there is an us and we will lead the pack together someday , but now it ' s my job to bring him back . " Seth said .

" Seth , " Elizah and Lydia both said .

" This is my choice and I ' m not taking no for an answer . " Seth growled and bared his teeth with purpose .

" Seth , I ' m not one to say no to you helping to find your brother , but the Collector is a dangerous guy and taking you with us maybe a bigger risk to you as well . " Andy said .

" A risk I am willing to take for Shay . " Seth declared .

" Seth ? " Karliah said .

" Enough , I am going , so , don ' t question my resolve . " Seth said walking away before they could keep trying to make the decisions for him .

" Hmm , maybe he should go . " Elizah said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" It may do him some good and he feels responsible for what happens meaning he will never get that feeling from his mind and heart without helping to fix the situation and to bring Shay back to the pack . " Elizah said .

" So you would just sacrifice Seth for Shay ? " Lydia asked .

" No , I would allow him to go on what my father and grandfather , leaders of this pack before me called a soul mission . " Elizah said making Lydia and Karliah look at him realizing what was going on , as for Andy and Chase both were confused by this term .

" What ' s a soul mission ? " The Naturals asked .

" A soul mission is a mission destined for the one it is meant for at the birth of that person , no one can deter or stop one from this mission and he alone will know what this mission will do to him when the mission is complete . It ' s possible that he may die during this mission or it will change him or her far more than anything else in this world and far past the person this one was at the beginning of the mission , but it is one that must be taken . " Karliah explained .

" Many Lycans believe in the soul mission as a part of their own traditions , so , it is a must that they go on it whenever it may occur . " Elizah explained .

" We understand , but should we take Seth with us ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , this is his purpose and we nor you can take it from him , Honored Prince . " Elizah explained .

" Then we will take him with us , " Karliah looked at Seth .

" You will take care of Seth want you ? " Lydia asked .

" We will , " Andy agreed as Chase looked at him .

" And bring him and Shay back home ? " Lydia asked .

" Lydia , I give you my word we will find Shay and bring both him and Seth back home to you guys and the rest of the pack . " Andy promised both of the Alphas .

" Then we will send Seth with you to bring Shay back to us . " Elizah agreed .

" Seth , you are going with us . " Karliah called to him .

" Go son , bring back your brother to us . " Elizah looked at his son as he approached his parents .

" I will not let you or him down , " Seth told his parents .

" Just be careful , Seth , " Lydia nuzzled her son .

" I will mom , " Seth said .

" Come , we must get supplies and then we will follow the Collector to Shay . " Karliah said .

" Let ' s go , " Andy and Chase said .

" Right , " Seth agreed following the three back to the house to get supplies .

After grabbing supplies from the house including the weapons Karliah had taken from the Aleutian Clan , hunting party ' s camp , after the Collector had killed them and the Undead vampires , they then told AMW what the issues were , the four , Andy , Chase , Karliah , and their new companion Seth were on their way to track down the Collector and to rescue Shay from his clutches .


	10. Ancestor's Stone

_A/N: Looks like the Collector has taken off with one of the Lycan pups and now its up to our Vampire Prince and his friends to rescue him ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest and Awakening , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 9 : Ancestor ' s Stone

 **Following Morning - The Wilderness**

Early the next morning Andy , Chase , Karliah , and Seth woke up in what appeared to be an abandoned shack that they bunkered down in for the night not to far from the trail with the Collector ' s tracks .

" What are you doing ? " Chase asked Seth after they had breakfast and Andy and Karliah went off to scope out the area and tracks before they continued their hunt for the Collector and Shay .

Seth was working with some wood , some type of rock or metal , and feathers doing something that Chase had never seen done before and was very confused at what the young Lycan was doing with the items .

" The proper term is called fletching , but you can call it arrow making , I ' m making arrows to go along with the bow that I already made in order to be prepared for the fight ahead of us if the stories are true about the nature of Collectors and other evil of the hidden world . " Seth explained .

" Where did you learn how to do this at ? " Chase asked as Andy and Karliah came back .

" My father taught me , " Seth said looking at the finished arrow he made looking at it .

" Not to be disrespectful or anything , but don ' t Lycans have powers and can fight as werewolves ? " Chase asked making the other two look at them chatting .

" We can and do at times , but just like with hunting prey we tend to do so as both humans and werewolves and its usually determined by what area we are in and who maybe around us at the time . As humans we tend to take on the traditions of Native Americans , frontiersmen , hunters , tribesmen , and others that make the wild their homes which can keep humans off of our trial or other people from finding us where wolves may not be accepted around certain societies . At other times when we are close to our breeding grounds , in our territories , away from prying people , migrating , and on reservations where its common to see wolves hunting we keep to our Lycan form hunting and fighting as wolves do . " Seth further explained .

" Would that explain the fur and leather , animal hide type clothing ? " Chase was curious to all of this new supernatural stuff he was being introduced to now .

" Yes and Lycans tend to be less wasteful as well using everything on the animals we hunt , even the bones are used for tools and weapons , some of my kinsmen even uses bones to make arrows out of as well . " Seth looking at the vampires wondering what they had found .

" Is the trail close ? " Chase asked .

" It is , but we are fearing he may have crossed the river at some point meaning we may have a great deal of trouble finding his tracks unless he got out on the other side and left more tracks . " Karliah explained .

" You said this guy uses a scent concealer ? " Seth asked .

" Yes , why ? " Andy asked the pup .

" Would he just use that on himself or Shay , too ? " Seth asked .

" More than likely the Collector is using it on both of them to keep anyone else from tracking them . " Karliah explained .

" No track and no scent will take away a physical trail then , but according to my father you can track someone in more ways than just a physical approach . " Seth thought outloud .

" What other ways do we track them then ? " Chase asked confused .

" By using a spiritual approach , there ' s a sacred shrine nearby that is connected to the spiritual world known as the Ancestor ' s Shrine , it should be able to help us . " Seth finally said to them .

" Its definitely a start and a lead , but first lets see if the tracks will help us . " Karliah said .

" Fine , then we will go with plan B if that doesn ' t work . " Andy agreed .

" Then lets get ready to move out . " Karliah said as Seth put out the fire and picked up the bow and arrows he had made placing them on his back for later use .

" Are you expecting a fight ? " Chase asked Seth looking at him as he transformed into a werewolf .

" You live in our world long enough , you quickly learn to be prepared for anything , that includes danger and fighting if you must . Plus , this Collector isn ' t going to be stopped by just talking to him or by any type of magic or close range combat as it seems that more physical attacks from long range will take him down . " Seth explained .

" Seth has a point here as the hidden world is a lot more dangerous when you become apart of it and live in it than the human world you and Andy have been accustomed to in the past . " Karliah explained pulling out the weapons she brought from the house handing them to Andy and Chase while making sure her own were where she could get to them easier .

" Karliah ? " Andy looked at her confused holding one of the weapons that Karliah gave him and Chase .

" Having these may help better than when we faced the Collector the other day as weapons bring a much more subtle approach than pouncing on him and using our abilities . " Karliah explained .

" Oh , " Andy said .

" I ' ve never swung a sword in my life , " Chase said trying the sword out giving it a few swings making Seth back up .

" Watch the wolf while swinging that thing . " Seth said .

" Seth being here with us may have a second advantage that I didn ' t think of until now . " Karliah said .

" And that would be what exactly ? " Andy asked .

" Seth could help us further Chase ' s training to fight to where he can have similar strengths of the vampires and fight on the level of the Collector and others that will have similar abilities and strengths to our current problem . " Karliah said .

" So , how will having Seth here help out with this ? " Chase asked .

" In human form , Lycans fight like humans and outside of eyesight , hearing , and smell only have enhanced abilities in werewolf form . " Karliah said .

" Meaning I can help you train more so on your level than on Karliah and Andy ' s where you are getting your butt kicked , Chase . Of course , as soon as you are on my level the quicker you can move up to theirs , the Collector , undead vampires , and any other evil we may come across . " Seth also said .

" Then we will further Chase ' s training while on the road , let ' s get going before we lose time and the Collector gets to far ahead of us . " Andy said .

" Alright then , " Karliah said as the Naturals finally placed the weapons on their bodies and then continued to follow the tire mark trail of the Collector ' s truck .

Karliah , Andy , and Seth had to keep to a human pace so Chase could keep up with them until they got to the river where the tracks end .

" So , he did cross the river , " Andy said .

" In a truck ? " Karliah asked confused .

" It could be an off road vehicle as those wouldn ' t have any trouble dealing with the rough terrain or crossing this part of the river . " Chase said making Karliah and Seth look at him .

" He drives a jeep , " Andy said .

" Its an all-terrain vehicle meaning it can go through anything as long as its not completely vertical , the ocean , or thin ice . " Chase explained further .

" Maybe he came out on the other side and if they did get wet and Shay was with him then the smell of wet dog should be around . " Seth said .

After they crossed to the other side of the river there were not any tracks found making the four look at each other as Seth began to sniff around the ground using his wolf nose to try and find a scent or sign of his brother of some kind .

" Seth , if he ' s using a scent concealer then even your nose won ' t be able to help us . " Karliah said .

" I ' m looking for more than just a scent . " Seth said .

" What else are you looking for ? " Chase asked .

" A sign of my brother being here , even if the Collector and Shay thought I was dead when I fell into the hole . Shay would still think that the pack would come to rescue him , so , he would have left some sort of sign behind to follow him . " Seth explained his reasons .

" So , you are hoping he left something behind ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , " Seth spotting claw marks on a tree running to it making the others follow him as the Lycan measured his own claw marks with the ones on the tree .

" Seth ? " Karliah asked .

" These claw marks are Shay ' s , " Seth said .

" How do you know ? " Chase asked .

" These claw marks are from werewolf paws and they are about the size of mine . " Seth showing them the size similarities of his claws with marks on the tree .

" Meaning that at least the Collector still has Shay alive , but . . . " Andy said as he tried to get a scent himself from the claw marks using his vampiric enhancement .

" But ? " Karliah and Chase asked making Seth look at Andy concerned for his brother ' s well being .

" . . . but , it ' s the only claw marks we have in a few miles of being out in the wilderness from the Cowboy ' s place and where Elizah and the pack stopped and there still isn ' t a scent to follow . " Andy finished .

" But , there is other markings here . " Seth tranforming back into a human looking at another symbol that looked oddly like the crescent moon on a chain .

" The moon , but only half of it in crescent form . " Andy said .

" And on a chain at that , does this mean anything to you , Seth ? " Chase asked .

" It ' s half of a pendant that represents the moonstones , Shay has one half of the pendant and I have the other half . " Seth pulling the pendant from around his neck showing them the other half .

" What is a moonstone ? " Chase asked making Andy look at the werewolf .

" It ' s a semiprecious stone in bluish - white color that the Lycan community uses as a symbol of our dedication to the Lunar Children or Children of the Moon , my father gave Shay and myself each a crescent of the same moonstone as a pendant and said we would forever be connected to the pack as long as we follow the ways of our ancestors . I feel like we should go to the Ancestor ' s Stone its our next lead and the moonstone pieces that Shay and I have are like a conduit to the Ancestor ' s Stone and to each other , a lot of other stones and objects are like these in the world , most of them work off of the inner spirit and are connected to each other . If one is harmed all of us can be harm and its up to us to make sure that we take of the world in order to not lose one of the species on earth or else it could be us that disappears next . Everything and everyone is connected , so , was built the Ancestor ' s Stone to remind us all to take care of each other and to be one in the spirit . " Seth explained some more .

" You are referring to some of the ancient stories , Seth , you know some of them are myth right . " Karliah said .

" Say that to the vampire community and Lycans , we are suppose to be myth Karliah , if everything about our world was suppose to be myth and legend then one of the greatest legends is the Prince and another one would be the Alphas , so , am I really so crazy as to believe in the stories that have been passed down for generations since the days of the Ancestor Vampires and the Firstblood . " Seth said .

" Firstblood ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" The first of the Lycans to exist , a lot like the Ancestor Vampires . " Karliah said .

" So , what ' s the plan ? " Chase asked .

" There maybe a connection to the Ancestor Stone and the moonstones , but I don ' t know how it could help us find Shay or the Collector , " Karliah said .

" We have lost any other lead that could be viable and help us to find them , so , this is all we have at the moment , plus Shay must believe in this thing just as much as Seth does to leave a symbol of the moonstone . " Andy said .

" So , you want to go to the Ancestor ' s Stone ? " Karliah asked .

" It ' s the best we have to go on right now especially if there is any connection between the stones , " Chase agreed .

" Alright , then we go to the Ancestor Stone and see what it can do to help us , maybe some vampires or someone has taken shelter around the stones that could lead us in a direction . " Karliah said .

" Just as long as they are not trouble . " Seth said transforming back into a wolf .

" Let ' s go then , but let ' s also be cautious of danger . " Andy agreed .

" I like Andy ' s approach about that caution thing , " Chase said as they moved out from the river towards the Ancestor ' s Stone .

 **Ancestor ' s Stone**

Within a couple of days traveling the four made it to the Ancestor ' s Stone slowly moving up to the stone itself as to not draw attention to themselves just in case danger was around .

" I don ' t smell anything , " Andy said .

" I don ' t hear or sense anything either . " Seth added .

" Then we are alone here . " Karliah said .

" So , where is this Ancestor ' s Stone ? " Chase asked .

" The inner part of the ruins , at the other end of the staircase leading up to the Stone itself , we are in the first established site that marked the Lycans and vampires coming to the western world . Of course they found this here and didn ' t bring it with them to this part of the world , but since it was close to what our world was ; sacred , hidden , and spiritual in nature they marked the Ancestor ' s Stone as the first discovered place as well . There use to be camps all around here , but when more came the ones that were here moved on to other places to settle down . " Seth explained .

" You have learned much from the pack since you were little haven ' t you ? " Karliah asked .

" I have , " Seth said as they found the staircase and began to follow it up to the stone .

" Are these nature made stairs or human ? " Chase asked .

" A little of both , I think nature gave us a way to make the stairs and someone later just added the stone work of the stairs which means time has weathered most of them as well . " Seth said .

" Hmm , its getting late so we will use this place as our stopping point for the night as the vantage point up here will give us a good viewpoint to make sure no one sneaks up on us during the night . " Andy said looking out as they got to a high up point .

" Sounds good giving that outside of the obvious with Chase as far as not being able to see as clearly in the dark as we can , then it would make the best option we have at the moment . " Karliah said .

" Just because Chase can ' t see in the dark like you three can doesn ' t mean I ' m any less observant . " Chase said .

" Being observant is one of the first things we learn in the wrestling business , the second is that we have to be night owls as wrestlers work at night instead of during the day , so , you don ' t have to worry about Chase as this guy can pull all nighters with the best of them . " Andy said making Chase smile nodding his head .

" Well , then we can surely put the night owl to use then , but we can also start his work out after we see to the stone . " Seth said as they finally got to the Ancestor ' s Stone .

The Naturals were in awe of the strange smooth stone that seemed like it was meant to be there , but still not something of the physical world . Nothing happened at first , then all of a sudden Andy felt burning in his arm almost like the night when he first became a vampire .

" Ahh , ow , " Andy hissed as he pulled the cover from his arm to see the marking that appeared on his arm before the transformation , but he began using the cover on his arm since he first met Elizah and his tribe realizing that it could be used by enemies to identify him as the Prince .

" Andy , " Chase checking on his partner looking at Karliah for answers to what was going on as Seth looked on also not understanding the situation .

" More than just the Ancestor ' s Stone is here , looks like more to the Vampire Prince ' s heritage maybe locked up here as well . " Karliah said looking at the inner part of the opened ruins seeing a strange light inside .

" What is that ? " Andy asked looking at the light .

" One way to find out , " Seth said .

They entered the area seeing symbols on the wall that were similar to the one that was on Andy ' s arm and the one he saw that night he transformed . Then just like that night , the symbols carved themselves into his skin once again like the original mark he got at the beginning of his new vampiric lifestyle , sealing itself over after the mark was finished .

" Tattoos are awesome and an all that , but they don ' t normally happen on their own , so , what is this all about with the symbols and them marking themselves into Andy ' s skin ? " Chase asked as the lights stopped .

" Andy , let me see the markings , " Karliah said .

" Sure , " Andy said pulling off his shirt so Karliah could see the other symbols much clearer .

" I am going to have to research these , but they seem to be in the Ancestor Vampire hieroglyphs that are similar to the Egyptians and Asian cultures that used symbols and pictures instead of letters as their form of writing . " Karliah looking over the symbols on Andy ' s arm and shoulder .

" Do you have any ideas to why he is getting them ? " Chase asked .

" Valor vampires are identified by their tattoos and markings , it ' s unique to not only the Valor community of the vampires , but within each clan and even with individuals of Valor , the symbols are different as long as its not family . The Fairheart marks we ' ve seen would of had similar or the same markings throughout the family due to them being from the same bloodline , but they would still have markings that would identify them as individuals . So , it could be that these symbols on the wall are the ones that identify Andy as the Vampire Prince and with each mark that ' s found it adds to Andy ' s power and abilities as the Vampire Prince , but I ' m not sure how it ' s apart of Andy ' s heritage or the Blood Harvest itself . " Karliah said .

" They ' re still things that even we don ' t know about the world . " Seth said going back to the Ancestor ' s Stone wondering if it could help them find Shay tranforming back into a human taking out his half of the crescent-shaped moonstone pendant holding it close to the Ancestor ' s Stone hoping it would work , but nothing happened .

" Seth ? " Chase asked .

" I know they are connected , but I ' m not exactly sure how it would work or what it does , yet . " Seth said .

" Hmm , the moonstone symbolizes the night and the connection that the Lycan community has with the moon which shines brightest at night when its full . " Karliah said .

" The full moon is in two days , " Seth said .

" We may lose ground on the Collector and Shay in two days , but if the stories about the stones are true then it will lead us directly to Shay through the bloodline connection of Seth and Shay . Furthermore , it could also help us give Chase a chance to get ready for the possible fight ahead with the Collector and the possibility to get magical protection as it is said that the Ancestor ' s Stone can shield non-magical species if we can activate its powers . " Karliah remembering other stories she has read while figuring out how the markings on Andy were actually connected to the Vampire Prince , the Awakening , and the Blood Harvest .

" Non magical species ? " Chase asked .

" Meaning you , Chase , Lycans and vampires are considered supernatural and magical in nature while humans are not , but this does make it easier to turn a human magical like with the vampire hunters , the Collector , and human priests . Humans use to get powers in the old days when they were still in much communication with vampires and werewolves as it benefitted them to keep up with the other species at the time . " Seth said .

" So , you think this stone could also help , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" If the stories are true it can , " Karliah said .

" Then let ' s set up camp and try to find prey , I need a boost after get this tattoo thing . " Andy said feeling a little drained of energy .

" We can definitely deal with it , " Karliah agreed looking at Andy a little worried about the toll this new development was taking on him .

Once camp was set up the vampires went out to hunt their way while Chase and Seth settled for normal means of hunting and fishing .

" So , they drink blood , what do werewolves prefer ? " Chase asked .

" It doesn ' t really matter to us , if we are in a hurry we act like normal wolves and eat what we have right there , but if we have time to eat or if we are in the company of humans we will cook our meal and eat like humans . " Seth said .

" So , about those workout lessons ? " Chase asked once they were done with food .

" Not workout lessons , fighting lessons , so , do you know how to fight at all ? " Seth asked standing up .

" I wrestle for a living , fighting is apart of it , " Chase said .

" For sport right , fighting , real fighting is different , not like it is during a competition . " Seth said .

" Meaning ? " Chase asked .

" Let ' s see how well you are at fighting . " Seth standing up and backing away from the camp challenging Chase to show the Lycan what Chase can do .

" You sure about this ? " Chase not afraid of a challenge , but not wanting to piss off Andy and Karliah .

" It ' s the only way I will know if we can shape you into a fighter capable of dealing with the Collector , undead , or any other enemy we may face . So , come on , show me what you can do as a fighter or are you afraid ? " Seth asked .

" Fine , we train , " Chase stood up ready to except Seth ' s challenge .

They soon started working out and sparring with each other , for Seth it was a good work out and a chance to get out frustrations of watching the Collector take Shay , and the training for Chase to be able to fight like vampires and werewolves are able to was now on his level where Chase could keep up with Seth . Andy and Karliah got back not long after to see them working out and at first Karliah moved to stop them , but Andy stopped her .

" You tell me to be careful with not hurting Chase , but you are going to let Seth spar with him instead ? " Karliah asked confused .

" Both of them are on an even playing field like this and it seems to be helping both of them at the moment . Seth , needs to let off frustration from Shay being taken by the Collector and Chase gets someone that he can train against that ' s more on his level in order to be ready for the Collector and anyone else we come across that may want to hurt us . " Andy said .

" Then we will let them continue . " Karliah agreed .

" Sounds about right , " Andy watching from the trees before catching the scent of something as Karliah looked at him .

" Smells like one of the Coven vampires . " Karliah answered his concerned .

" Is it friendly ? " Andy asked .

" Should be , " Karliah said .

" What about Chase ? Would they attack him if they know that he is human ? Or what about Seth being a werewolf ? " Andy continued to question Karliah as the smell got closer to them .

" Neither , but he may avoid us if this one realizes Chase is with us do to some thinking it is best to avoid humans altogether . " Karliah explained .

" Chase , Seth , stand down , " Andy finally breaking them apart .

" We were just . . . " Chase started .

" . . . sparring , I know . But , there is a Coven vampire in the area , so , stand down . " Andy said .

" Smells , like just one of them , why would he travel alone ? " Seth transforming back into a wolf .

" Everyone relax , Coven are only known to be aggressive if they feel threatened or when hunting . " Karliah said .

" Still , let ' s be cautious either way . " Andy warned them .

" Maybe , you should talk to them being the Prince , they may listen to you since you are suppose to be the leader of the living vampire community . " Seth suggested .

" Let ' s not be so quick to pass me off as a spokesperson for the vampires or to let everyone know that I am the Prince . Let us first make sure that this Coven is on our side before revealing me as the Prince as not everyone even if they appear or should be a friend is actually who they say they are , Seth . " Andy make sure the markings were covered up .

" You are taking precautions with who you are ? " Chase asked .

" Just for now until I know I can trust each new person we meet and if they just so happen to be someone that could take information back to the Collector , I don ' t want them knowing about me . " Andy said .

" Fine , then we make sure that this Coven is on our side and then we decide what to do from there , " Karliah letting Andy take the lead on this one as the Coven finally arrived looking at the four .

" Two vampires , a Lycan , and a human at the Ancestor ' s Stone together , a strange meeting to be sure , but I wonder why I would encounter this here of all places ? " The Coven vampire asked .

" We are tracking a vampire hunter , that has taken a young Lycan hostage and chose here to stop for the next two nights do to thinking that the hunter may have passed this way with the Lycan . " Karliah explained .

" I see , have you encountered a hunting party of Coven in your travels ? " The Coven asked .

" Which hunting party ? " Karliah asked .

" The Aleutian Clan , why ? " The Coven asked .

" We need to speak alone , " Karliah said taking something from her bag and went off to speak with the other vampire showing him the banner and explaining what she found back at the Fishing Hole .

When they came back the Coven vampire looked at Seth and Chase first , then at Andy now knowing the truth of what happened to the hunting party .

" My name is Dimitri , I am one of the Aleutian Clan ' s scouts , we are usually sent out when one of our clan members goes missing , so , I was sent out to check on our hunting party when they didn ' t report in . " Dimitri said .

" I see , so , Karliah told you about the Collector that we are hunting and why we are after him ? " Andy asked .

" She did and I understand the reasons , I also hope you catch him as a menace like that shouldn ' t be out in the world . " Dimitri said .

" How much did Karliah actually say about me ? " Andy asked .

" Not much , but knowing what Collectors are after and the fact that he kidnapped a Lycan pup , means both you and the werewolf pup with you along with his family must be important in the world . " Dimitri said .

" Alright , before I answer who I am ? I want to know who do you think I am ? " Andy asked .

" Determined by the time frame and what ' s quickly approaching you must be the Vampire Prince of legend , meaning that the Lycan and the one that was taken must be apart of the Alpha ' s pack . " Dimitri said .

" I am the Prince , " Andy said .

" And I am the son to the Alphas of the Lycan community , my brother is the one that was taken by the Collector . " Seth added .

" Then I trust that you two would take this Collector down for the good of all of us including the murder of my clan ? " Dimitri asked .

" We can add it to the list of things he ' s done that the Collector needs to answer for . " Andy agreed .

" I hate to ask this , but seeing as you are out in the world , where I haven ' t been since being called to the Prince ' s side . Do you know anything about how this place is connected to the Prince or how it could help us in anyway ? " Karliah asked .

" Not exactly , except for stories , but much of the knowledge of these places have been loss over time , but if you are looking for information on the Prince himself , Karliah , you should know to go to the archives , many of them are still standing and have information on the Prince . " Dimitri answered .

" The closest archive is ten miles away , meaning it would take less than a day to get there . " Karliah said .

" Exactly , but now I must take my leave as I need to take the information on the loss of my family to the leader of my clan . Keep the weapons as they will be more of a use to you than me , but please understand that I will need to take the banner to my leader and to honor the memory of the clan members that were lost to the Collector . " Dimitri said to the Prince and Karliah .

" Then take it , as we don ' t need the banner nor would we want to cause your family any more grief by keep the banner . " Andy said as Karliah gave the banner back to Dimitri .

" Thank you , Honored Prince , " Dimitri bowed .

" And thank you for the weapons and the aid . " Karliah returning the gratitude towards Dimitri before the vampire from the Aleutian Clan said his goodbyes and left the four going back to the clan .

" Will all meetings be this easy or will they be a bit tense , too ? " Chase asked .

" According to whom we may meet on the road , but at least we have a lead on at least the markings and how this place is connected to Andy , " Karliah said .

" Could it also tell us how the stone works ? " Seth asked .

" The information could tell us that as well , " Karliah said .

" How far away did you say that the closest archive is , Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" Not even a full day ' s walk , " Karliah said .

" Chase do you think you can make it there with how dark it ' s getting and be alright traveling out here in the dark ? " Andy asked making sure that everyone of them could make it to the archives .

" I can make it and I would take it that the archive would have someone there , right ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , and it should be more civilized if we wish to stay the night , " Karliah answered .

" It will be better than trying to figure out how this Ancestor ' s Stone works without much to go on . " Seth said .

" Alright , then we will move out to the archive tonight . " Andy finally said with everyone agreeing to the idea .

After it was decided the four packed up their camp and then moved out towards the archive that could help them find out what connections the Ancestor ' s Stone could have with Andy , how the Ancestor ' s Stone may help them to find the Collector and rescue Shay , and what exactly the Ancestor ' s Stone is and how it is connected to the moonstone .


	11. Meridia

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 10 : Meridia

 **The Collector ' s Hideout**

Deep in the hideout of the Collector yelps could be heard from Shay as the evil man tried to get the young Lycan pup under control , but no one was close enough around to hear his cries of pain to help him .

" If you would stop fighting me then this wouldn ' t have to hurt . " The Collector said .

" I ' m the son of the Alphas and I am not going to just bend to your will like some cowardly mutt , you are after my family and the Vampire Prince , and you have killed my brother , so , I will fight until I break free and then I will break you . " Shay promised with a deep growl that said he would never become one of the Collector ' s trophies .

" Then I will continue until you cease to fight me , pup . " The Collector declared continuing to try and break the will of the Lycan .

" We ' ll see if you can , " Shay thought to himself hoping he could hold out until the pack found him as even this Collector couldn ' t deal with the clan as a whole .

 **Meridian Villa and Archives**

The group arrived at the archives not to long after leaving the Ancestor ' s Stone , Andy and Chase were both in awe at the villa that stood before them .

" Yeah , that was my reaction when I first came here , " Seth said .

" What is this place ? " Andy asked looking at the small , almost city like place in front of him that laid hidden in the southern land of the United States .

" This is the Meridian Villa in the area known as Meridia , it was named after Meridia Manor up there on the hill , it was owned by one of the Ancestor Vampire Clans and now serves as the main part of the villa . The Meridia houses the seat of the town heads , the training facility for the guards and army of Meridia is located in the building , and the archives are there as well which we will be going to . But , everything around manor is apart of the villa and the culture of the area , vampires and Lycans have always stopped by or called this place home at various times , humans that are still connected to the hidden world live here , some Coven call it home , its a stopping spot to rest and resupply for the Valor , and while this is not the only place like this in the world , it is the main in this area . " Karliah explained .

" Are we still in Tennessee ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , we are , " Karliah said .

" It ' s interesting to think that we ' ve lived and worked in Tennessee for all of these years and we never realized that there was a hidden town in the area . " Andy said .

" So , where do we go from here ? " Seth asked .

" First , all of us need to rest and then we will go from there as far as searching the archives for answers and getting supplies for the road . " Karliah suggested .

" I agree , " Andy said looking at Chase and Seth who seemed to have agreed with Karliah as well .

" So , where do we stay ? " Chase asked .

" The inn , lets go . " Karliah said .

" Best to go in as human instead of a wolf . " Seth transforming from his Lycan form , back into a human body .

" They would smell you anyways , but it will probably keep people from getting suspicious of anything . " Andy agreed .

" It ' s not that unusual for those who are apart of the hidden world to see Lycans in places of our world or to see them in the presence of both living vampires or humans . " Karliah said as they walked into the inn .

Andy and Chase saw that the inn served as more than just a place to sleep , but also as an eating place for humans and Lycans in human form and also served as a bar for the patrons of the inn .

" Food and booze , " Chase grinned as Andy pulled him back .

" Let ' s get a room first , Chase , " Andy advised his partner .

" Sure , " Chase agreed .

" Can I help you ? " The innkeeper asked Karliah as she approached the counter .

" I need a room for four , " Karliah said making Chase look at Andy and Seth confused .

" A precaution seeing as we still have someone that not just the Collector , but other evil beings are after , Chase . " Seth said looking at Andy .

" Are you okay with being in the open like this even in this world , Andy ? " Chase asked making sure his best friend was comfortable .

" I ' m good , Chase , " Andy knowing the reasons why Karliah was being precautious and he couldn ' t agree with her more after dealing with the Collector .

" Alright , we have a room , guys , so , come on and we will talk over what we do after we are in our room , " Karliah said .

The innkeeper came around and lead the four to their room and then checked with them as far as what they may need meaning which was food for Chase and Seth and directions to the archives for tomorrow .

" Okay , I suggest that we get some sleep for tonight and then go to the archives , that way we have fresh eyes to search for what we need to about the Ancestor ' s Stone and the moonstones in order to find the Collector and Shay . " Andy suggested .

" And more to how these markings and the stones tie into your heritage and the Blood Harvest , Andy . " Karliah added .

" I take it finding this information won ' t be easy , " Chase figured .

" The great thing about this world , Chase , is that information is rarely lost , most of it is right in front of us , but what is hurting us is the rapid loss of those who possess the ability to read the ancient scripts and text to be able to use the information . So , while it maybe easy to find the knowledge , we may not be so lucky in finding the true answers to the use of the knowledge . " Seth explained .

" Before we leave back to the stone , we may need to think about getting supplies as well . " Andy said .

" That can be arranged , now , you two kids need to get to bed . " Karliah looked at Chase and Seth who both looked at her after being called a kid .

" Auntie Karliah , I love you , but don ' t call me a kid . " Seth said before going to bed .

" Andy , how are you feeling after the energy drain earlier ? " Chase asked looking at his partner wanting to make sure Andy was okay before he dealt with his own needs .

" Chase , I ' m okay , the feeding after I got the new markings helped to restore my strength and energy , bro . " Andy said .

" Alright , " Chase turning to walk away after his eyes met Karliah ' s eyes telling him that she would look after Andy .

Karliah looked at Andy trying to figure out if he had told Chase he was fine just to keep his partner from worrying or if Andy was really okay .

" What , Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m trying to figure out if you are trying to keep Chase from worrying about you or if you are really okay after the power boost . " Karliah said worried herself about if it was good for the Vampire Prince to receive his powers so rapidly .

" Karliah , I ' m okay , what I ' ve told you and told Chase is the truth , I am really okay and outside of the pain when these markings carve themselves into my skin and the energy drain right after they appear I feel perfectly normal without any problems . " Andy reassured her .

Karliah looked at him still worried that he wasn ' t saying how he truly felt .

" Do you need to see me hunt or something to reassure you ? " Andy asked letting his wings come out as he stretched them .

" No , I may feel better if you get some sleep though . " Karliah said as he pulled the wings back in .

" Alright , I will rest up to make you feel better . " Andy said going to bed himself as Karliah watched him go before looking out the window at the city , even though she was worried about the Vampire Prince and what was happening with the Collector , she was also feeling better about being back in a civilization with more than just humans as she could smell both the living vampires and the werewolves in the area .

 **Next Morning**

Chase was sleeping good until he started hearing howling from his roommate as he shot up to see Seth on the balcony howling at something .

" Seth , " Chase said .

" Whoops , I was speaking to the locals , " Seth looked back at Chase with an innocent grin who sighed before getting up to check on Andy and Karliah .

Andy looked at Chase as he opened the door confused at the noise coming from the other room as they looked at Karliah still asleep .

" What ' s with the noise ? " Andy asked .

" Seth , " Chase said as Seth stuck his head in the door around Chase .

" Auntie Karliah , " Seth said jumping in the bed with her making Chase look at Andy just as the Vampire Prince was about to say something to Seth .

" Seth , what are you doing ? " Karliah groaned looking at the pup .

" I have information on the Collector , " Seth said making the Naturals look at Seth as Karliah sat up .

" What ? " Karliah asked .

" You were speaking to the locals , " Chase said .

" Please , tell me you didn ' t mention who you were with , Seth , " Andy said a bit worried .

" I didn ' t mention anything about you , me , or what we were doing ; all I did was ask the local Lycans about what was going on in town , the news and rumors being told , and if anyone strange had been seen . " Seth said .

" And ? " Karliah asked .

" Most of our world , the hidden world that is , have felt the Awakening and the start to the Blood Harvest , they are also aware of the Alpha Clan ' s migration to the breeding grounds and that both a new generation of vampires and Lycans are coming to the world . Undead have been seen in the area and in the world also aware of the Awakening and feel like its their time to rise to power hoping to track down the Vampire Prince before the Blood Harvest can start . And a strange man came into the area a few years ago and have been back at random times checking dates and calendars , he recently came back from the far north in the cold regions checking the nests of Undead that are beginning to wake up themselves as apart of the coming days , he gets supplies when he needs them and then goes out and the vampires and Lycans have learned to stay away from him due to bad vibes and feelings coming from this man like no other human has felt to them . " Seth giving the information he got from his Lycan cousins .

" Good info , " Chase said .

" See what you can do when you don ' t sleep in ? " Seth asked .

" Don ' t start with me , " Chase warned as it was still early .

" Chase isn ' t a morning person . " Andy said .

" And he snores at night , " Seth said making Chase look at the pup with his mouth open .

" I do not , " Chase said looking as he then looked at Andy .

" No comment , " Andy said .

" Will you two calm down , " Karliah snapped at both Chase and Seth who jumped making Andy yawn and get up .

" Where are you going ? " Chase asked .

" I need to feed before I go crazy in here , " Andy said stepping out of the room .

" Breakfast actually sounds good , " Seth said going into the other room to get ready for the day before going down to get breakfast .

" Huh ? " Chase asked confused .

" Do remember that you are not of this world , Chase , so some of this maybe different to you than to the rest of us . " Karliah said .

" But , neither is Andy , he wasn ' t born into all of this and didn ' t become a vampire until very recently , so , how is he able to function better than I am ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Vampires , even those that are born human and change at some point in life into newborns , learn to adapt very quickly and once they are acclimated to the changes vampires can live in the hidden world and in yours whenever they feel like it . Lycans change to keep people from noticing them using wolf form to hunt and live where wolves are accepted more in an area or using their human form to live in areas where wolves are less acceptable in society . Humans tend to be adapted to where ever they grow up or what they are use to , but occasionally one drifts into the hidden world or your developed world and decides to stay for whatever many reasons they choose . Andy may have been born in your world and is very much apart of your world , but he is also apart of this world and is needed in the hidden world to help our future . There may come a day in the future where he will be needed to help both worlds , it may even be near that we may have to depend on both worlds to fight together in order to protect all of us from a great evil , Chase . " Karliah explained in a way Chase could understand .

" All of it is so new to me , " Chase looking out at the villa from the inn window .

" Chase , you ' ll adapt with time , just not as quickly as Andy and the reason Seth and I are so comfortable is because we were born and raised around all of this that it ' s engraved in us . " Karliah told him .

" So , what do I do ? " Chase asked .

" Take it one day at time and learn from those who know this world , come on , we need to get going before we lose daylight . " Karliah said .

Chase looked at Karliah and then went into the room he shared with Seth to get ready himself before going down to the dining room of the inn to get breakfast himself . Karliah went off to hunt before they had to be off to the archives at Meridia Manor .

 **Inn - Dining Room**

Once Chase had gotten his breakfast from the cook at that inn , he sat in the dining room next to Seth thinking about what Karliah told him earlier as he ate . Seth looked at his traveling partner knowing what was going on , Chase was use to a more civilized lifestyle and all of the new developments of a more primitive world being right next to that lifestyle was difficult for some to take in and get use to . As they finished breakfast , Seth realized that while helping to find his brother would always be his first priority but in order to rescue Shay he would need the help of Chase as well which meant everyone including Chase needed to be able to work as a perfect unit without a hold back . While all of them were sure that the archives were the best way to understand the Ancestor ' s Stone , the Moonstones and the developments with the Vampire Prince and the Blood Harvest , Karliah was focused on helping Andy with becoming a vampire , so , maybe it was up to him to help Chase adapt to the hidden world .

" You finished yet , roommate ? " Seth asked .

" Yeah , why ? " Chase asked .

" Come on , daylight is a wasting and we have work to do . " Seth said .

" Yeah , we need to go to the archives to help Andy and Karliah , " Chase said as they finally left the inn .

" Yeah , then me and you need to deal with a different issue . " Seth said making Chase look at him .

" What issue ? " Chase asked .

" Futhering your training and helping you become just as one with your current surroundings as you would be in your own home , now come on , I need to inform Andy and Karliah of my idea . " Seth said walking towards the villa as Chase looked at him curiously and slightly concerned .

 **Archives**

Seth and Chase walked into the archives to see Andy and Karliah peering over some dusty old books and tomes when they walked over to them .

" You two took awhile to have breakfast . " Andy said .

" Yeah , how is the research coming along ? " Chase asked .

" There is definitely some truth to the Ancestor ' s Stone being able to give Chase powers to combat the Collector , Undead , and other evil and a way to make it work is in the books , but looks like each artifact like this one provides different powers and abilities to humans . " Karliah explained .

" The Sanctified Knights , " Seth said looking at Karliah and then Chase .

" The what ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" Human warriors of old that took on special gifts to aid them in combat , they were charged with helping the Ancestor Vampires and Firstblood with the protection of the world , Karliah is it really that time ? " Seth asked .

" No , we are just providing Chase with magical help . " Karliah said .

" What are you two talking about ? " Andy asked .

" The Great Revival , according to our records and writings of old , one day in the future the Great Revival is suppose to happen where the former Great Alliance return to this world , this alliance was said to protect the world from a great evil . If that evil ever returned to the world or if the darkness grew once again that Great Alliance would return , but only after three successions of a third of the groups represented by the vampires , werewolves , and humans of that alliance took place which hasn ' t happened yet . " Karliah said .

" But , we are on the cusp of it , Auntie Karliah . " Seth said .

" What are you talking about ? " Karliah asked .

" Andy is the third Vampire Prince since the Ancestor Vampires existed , my parents are the third Alphas to exist to lead a clan to the breeding grounds of the Lycans in a Great Migration which there has only been three since the time of the Firstblood , and now you are suggesting to provide Chase with powers that were gifted to the Sanctified Knights which this would be the third time doing so . " Seth said .

" But , what great darkness or evil has risen ? " Karliah asked .

" The Collector we are after is evil , the Undead that have returned do to the Awakening are evil , and from what I sensed from the Lycans this morning and the ones in my clan then all of them are freaked out about something . Werewolves are suppose to be attuned with nature especially when evil and change is in the air , you know this Karliah and I can almost guess that the vampires are just as freaked , but none of them are saying anything at the moment . " Seth said .

" Okay , what kind of powers exactly is the Ancestor ' s Stone going to give me ? " Chase asked curiously .

" According to what I read , the power that comes from the Ancestor ' s Stone that humans can get is the shield . " Karliah said .

" The shield , Chase is going to become a shield ? " Andy asked confused as Chase looked at him .

" It ' s not that kind of shield like the ones that soldiers would carry into battle , it ' s a magical shield , like a barrier around the one who possesses the power of the shield . " Seth explained .

" It can act in a lot of different ways , " Karliah said .

" And these ways are what exactly ? " Chase asked .

" Most shields actually comes with a double-shield made of energy that functions like a barrier , both shields are different and act differently but with the same purpose which is to protect . Most of the shields primary function is to protect the caster or the one who has the power of the shield as Seth mentioned earlier , but as the powers and the person grows the shield has more powers which includes being able to extend the shield to protect allies or to keep certain dangers from getting to close to them . " Karliah said .

" What kind of dangers ? " Andy asked .

" Projectiles although modern weapons like guns and other things in your society haven ' t been tested and big weapons like catapults can only be stopped at a distant as the weight of bigger projectiles like large rocks and debris can over power the barrier if its close to the body crushing the person . " Seth said making Chase gulp .

" Which is the reason why two shields are given one can be pushed out away from the body to stop debris , while the other can stay close to person protecting them from arrows and other projectile weapons . " Karliah said .

" The second barrier can be pushed out too , but only after a lot of training and with a lot of concentration , this second barrier kind of reinforces the first just incase the first one fails or can ' t hold the pressure coming at it . " Seth add .

" So , how do I deal with this power ? " Chase asked .

" With strength , " Karliah said .

" Which brings us to my idea , " Seth said .

" What idea ? " Andy and Karliah both asked .

" While we are in town and before we get any further out in the wilderness I thought about taking Chase here to train , " Seth said making Chase look at Seth and then the other two .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" Look the local Lycans have train facility here in Meridia , the local authorities have a place to work out , train , and to practice with weapons , and we are close enough to town and the wilderness to use as training as well , so , I think it would be a good idea to help him get prepared for the Collector and anything else we may come in contact with . " Seth said .

" Not a bad idea , but why you ? " Karliah asked .

" You ' re helping Andy to understand what he is as the Vampire Prince and teaching him our ways since he became a newborn , so , since I can fight and work on Chase ' s level it seems only fitting that I teach him how to survive and adapt to a not so developed community . " Seth said .

" It does seem like a good idea , but what do you think Chase ? " Andy asked his partner .

" Do you guys need help here ? " Chase asked .

" Unless you two can actually read this ancient language , then it seems like only Karliah can give us the information from the archives . " Andy said .

" Yeah , that lesson hasn ' t started yet for the pups of my generation . " Seth said .

" Lesson ? " Chase asked .

" Lycan pups go to school just like human children and newborn vampires at least those that are born vampire , except our classrooms are outside and we learn from the elder wolves in the pack . " Seth said .

" Newborn vampires go to school ? " Andy asked Karliah .

" Those that are born vampire and live near schools do , but others learn from experienced vampires like you are doing , newborn , " Karliah teased Andy making his mouth drop open as Chase and Seth looked at the two and then each other snickering .

" Alright , you two hyenas go train . " Andy said .

" The Prince has spoken , " Seth said walking out of the archives .

" Are you keeping something from me partner ? " Chase asked .

" Nothing you need to know about now go , " Andy glared making Chase follow Seth out making Karliah chuckle .

" What are you laughing at ? " Andy asked .

" You deal with children pretty well . " Karliah said .

" Deal with Chase long enough and he makes up for having to deal with two children at the same time . " Andy said .

" You okay with him training with Seth ? " Karliah asked .

" Yeah , I figure after what I saw at the Ancestor ' s Stone that Chase and Seth are good to continue training with each other without Chase getting seriously injured . " Andy said .

" Good , then we need to figure out the next problem at hand . " Karliah said .

" And that would be ? " Andy asked .

" Figuring out how the moonstone is related to the Ancestor ' s Stone and how the Ancestor ' s Stone is connected to you and those markings on you . " Karliah said looking at the bookshelves .

" What are you looking for ? " Andy looked at Karliah curiously .

" The full story on your heritage and the Blood Harvest other than what I was taught from other vampires and Lycans while coming up as a Valor . " Karliah said .

" None of these books can help ? " Andy asked looking at the biggest library he had ever seen .

" Maybe they could , but you have to understand that a lot of the knowledge of our world while you can find it , a lot of it is spread out amongst families and archives to the point that we don ' t really know what order its suppose to be in or what is actually truth or just legend . You ' ve heard Seth mention stuff that I ' m not even sure is true , but to Lycans it ' s apart of their culture and upbringing that ' s how much my world has suffered and became divided overtime . " Karliah said .

" And what about you , you said you were Samuel ' s daughter wouldn ' t some of your family know anything about the my heritage ? " Andy asked getting a look from Karliah .

" Family ? " Karliah asked .

" What ? Did I say something wrong ? Or do you not have family ? " Andy asked confused .

Karliah looked at Andy with tears in her eyes knowing what happened .

" What ? Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" Lucas , Sam and Anna ' s firstborn , my parents ' firstborn , I guess blood wise he would be my oldest brother is still alive despite the wounds and scars he received in the war years ago that killed my father he would lead the family clan due to being the oldest . According to him only those that were born on family ground can be fully except into the family and due to the fact that I was born and brought up at Northwatch Abbey meant that while I was their blood it meant that I couldn ' t take part in the family affairs and after I turned eighteen I was never allowed on family land again , Lucas , cut off all ties with me and I was disowned from the entire clan . So , technically I do not have any family especially not from anyone of that clan and there isn ' t a reason for me to go to them for help for anything . " Karliah said .

" Where would that stand with me being the Vampire Prince ? " Andy asked .

" I honestly don ' t know Andy , but hopefully something here will help us figure out what we need to and as long as I don ' t have any severe reasons for going back to them then I will never set foot on their land again . " Karliah declared looking at Andy who saw how hurt she was by her family .

" Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" If Samuel , my father , was still alive he wouldn ' t allow it , Samuel valued family above anything else he did , the reason he did everything which includes going to war was to protect his family and to make sure we all had a better future . At one point , Lucas , valued this as well , when I first found home after I left the Abbey , he took me in and helped me learn everything I needed to as a vampire and about our world . But , then war was upon us again he got wounded and we all saw some pretty bad things , when it was all over , Lucas had changed and came out with this stuff about me not being welcomed around the family again and disowned me . " Karliah said as Andy moved behind her she turned around and buried her face into his chest .

" Hey , you may not think it now , but there is always a reason for things to happen , good or bad , it may not come out as soon as we would hope or be reveal in the way that we want . But , one day the truth will show itself and we have to be prepared to except the outcome no matter what it could do to us and make sure we don ' t lose ourselves in the process . " Andy trying to comfort Karliah the best he could .

" Yeah , I have a different focus now to deal with thought . " Karliah smiled a little .

" And that would be ? " Andy asked .

" Taking care of you , my newborn Prince . " Karliah said .

" It ' s a full time job trying to take care of one of the Naturals , do you think you can handle it ? " Andy asked .

" Take care of you is easy , taking care of the pup and crazy man , now that ' s the full time job . " Karliah said making Andy laugh .


	12. Noble Lion

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 11 : Noble Lion

 **Meridian Wolf Den & Training Grounds**

Seth lead Chase a little ways away from Meridia to a strange looking structure out in the wild making Chase give his companion a strange look of confusion .

" Where are we ? " Chase asked .

" This is the Wolf Den in Meridia , it ' s a living quarter for the Lycans in the area , I came here with the pack months ago to stock up on a few supplies when we started our migration to the breeding grounds . " Seth said before howling making Chase back up a little .

" What are you doing ? " Chase asked .

" Letting whoever lives here know that there is a Lycan out here who needs assistance . " Seth said as a older looking werewolf walked out of the den .

" How can I help you and your friend , kid ? " The Lycan asked .

" Sorry to bother you , but we were hoping you could point us to the Lycan Warriors in the area ? " Seth asked .

" The training grounds are north of here , you should be able to find some of the warriors up there , but if not they maybe in one of the taverns in Meridia . " The Lycan said .

" Thank you , come on Chase , " Seth said as they went north from the den to the training grounds used by the Meridian Lycan Packs .

" Lycan Warriors ? " Chase asked .

" Lycans that stick to a particular area that has a settlement like the ones here in Meridia have been called to aid the humans and vampires of the area when major enemies or problems come up these Lycans have adopted the name Lycan Warriors by those that dwell in the Hidden World . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Chase said as they came into the training grounds and saws Lycans in human form training and sparring together .

" Perfect , " Seth said going to the Lycan in charge of the area .

" Can I help you ? " He asked as Chase realized he was an older wolf and looked to be well acquainted with fighting and battling as evident by the scars .

" Yes , my friend here is learning to fight in the ways of the Lycan Warriors and the Valor and I was hoping we could join the locals for training sessions ? " Seth asked .

" I don ' t see why it would be a problem as long as he ' s not training to become a hunter of our kind . " The wolf said .

" No , he ' s training to aid in hunting down those that would hunt us , but he ' s a little to green to handle keeping up with vampires at the moment , sir ? " Seth wondering what his name was .

" Chad , it ' s Chad , I am a retired tracker for the Lycan Warriors of Meridia and you would be young one ? " Chad looked at Seth .

" I am Seth , Son of the Alphas and this is Chase Stevens of the Modern World , " Seth introduced himself and Chase to the older Lycan .

" Come , I will help you get your friend ready as it seems you have an important mission if one of the Alpha ' s sons is out here after one of the hunters . " Chad said leading them to the younger looking group of Lycans .

" My brother was kidnapped by one of one of the Collectors and he ' s after our friends and my family . " Seth said quietly looking at Chad and then Chase .

" Then we will have to work quickly , but you said he was green so we will start your friend her with some younger wolves that are at his level . " Chad said .

" Good idea , " Seth said .

" I don ' t understand , " Chase said .

" Just like your human warriors , we all start out as beginners and since you are green to fighting the way Lycans and vampires do so it is necessary to start you off with those that are on your level to prevent injury and so you will learn everything you can the right way . " Chad said .

Chase looked at Seth wondering if all of this was necessary since he had history in fighting even if it was as a sport .

" Don ' t worry , I ' m not far off from your level , so , I need this too , and this way you have me to spar against as well and I know you would say that you know how to fight for sport , but remember knowing how to wrestle is different than fighting to protect someone and if your life depended on it , Chase . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Chase agreed .

" Morning , General Chad , " The group said in unison as they approached .

" General , do you know my father ? " Seth asked .

" I have met Elizah in the past , he is the one who approved of my rise in rank to general when I was still apart of the army and helping the Lycan Warriors , now I am retired , but I help the up and coming Lycans train and ready themselves for adulthood . " Chad said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked Seth .

" The Alpha Male of the Lycans is the only one who can promote those with in the army of my kin beyond the standard ranks provided for Lycans , " Seth said .

" I still don ' t understand ? " Chase with a questioning look .

" Ask me later after we train and I will explain in greater detail . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" Alright , let ' s get to work , " Chad said .

The group now including Chase and Seth soon became acquainted and started learning how to fight as a Lycan with as beginners as all of them , Chase quickly realized , was a bit green to this style of fighting .

" Keep moving , none of you have earned a break yet . " Chad yelled at a few of them who had stopped for a break .

" He sounds like a drill sergeant , " Chase said as he and Seth kept at the training .

" He has to be due to my world being so unforgiving , Chase , we see and experience things different to what you do , so , we have to be ready for anything and everything to happen even if it doesn ' t . " Seth said .

" I understand , " Chase said .

They continued to train and spar until late afternoon , when Chad called them to grab a light lunch and allowed Seth to get a message to Andy and Karliah that they would be staying at the Wolf Den for the night to get an earlier start on the training . When Seth got back training continued the same way , Chase found it easier to train with the younger Lycans than Karliah back at Storm ' s place meaning he was gaining experience quickly .

" You are doing better . " Seth said once they were done for the day as the sun started going down below the trees .

" I feel like I am getting the hang of it a lot quicker than I did when Karliah was trying to teach me how to fight as just a vampire . " Chase said .

" Because Lycans can regulate their strength to any level a human , a vampire , a Lycan , or a wolf possess , it ' s one of the gifts we are born with as Lycans where as Karliah even at her lowest strength maybe to much for someone just starting to learn to fight . Andy on the other hand doesn ' t possess the ability to regulate his strength because he hasn ' t been trained properly to do so yet and he is still a newborn waiting for his human side to quit fight the vampire he has become . " Seth said after they had cleaned up from the training and went into the den to eat and get some rest .

" I understand that , but my life just seems so different from a week ago , two weeks ago , Seth . " Chase explained still about confused about all of the things he had experience in the last week .

" We always change , Chase , it ' s apart of life , but sometimes we are set on paths destined for us before we are even born and it maybe you are starting on a path you are just beginning to discover that was different from the one you have previously been on . " Seth said .

" Is that bad ? " Chase asked .

" No , it just means you have to adjust and change with your path and let it lead you with an open heart and open mind with faith that everything will work out for the best as long as you are willing to work hard at it , Chase . " Seth said .

" And everything that meant anything to me before ? " Chase asked .

" They still mean something to you and it may come about that what you experience now will help you in those areas to , but right now your path needs tending to before those other areas , Chase . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" Come on , " Seth said after they had finished eating .

" Where are we going ? " Chase asked .

" To the temple of the den , it ' s a special place , " Seth said .

" Are you sure I ' m allowed in there ? " Chase asked .

" As long as you are with me , then yes and we have an important reason for going in , Chase . " Seth said leading him into the temple .

 **Meridia Villa and Archives**

Later in the night , after they went hunting , Andy and Karliah returned to the inn to get some sleep and check on Chase and Seth , but they didn ' t find their traveling companions in the room .

" Chase ? Seth ? Where are they ? " Andy asked .

" The Wolf Den close to Meridia , " Karliah said bringing the note she found on Andy ' s bed that Seth had left for them .

" What ? Why ? " Andy asked .

" To get an earlier start on their training with the Lycans at the den , they also are , wait , what ? I never thought of Seth thinking of this ? " Karliah read further a little surprised .

" What Karliah ? " Andy asked impatient .

" Seth is going to make Chase a Wolf-brother , " Karliah said .

" Wait , he is going to turn Chase into a werewolf ? " Andy asked .

" No , it was forbidden by the Firstblood for Lycans to turn humans into Lycans as it was tried in the first days of the werewolf , but turned into a disaster . Humans were unable to handle the beast-like qualities of the Lycan ' s wolf and turned beyond savage , it would be worse than a wolf with rabies . In fact it was almost like creating a monster , so , the Firstblood forbid anyone from trying to turn humans into Lycans again which is still carried out by every werewolf to this day including the rogues . " Karliah said .

" So , what does it mean to be a Wolf-brother ? " Andy asked .

" It means that Seth is showing him his inner spirit and that he will be free to walk into any Wolf Den once the process is complete . " Karliah said .

" Inner spirit ? " Andy asked .

" Everything that has a soul , meaning humans , vampires , and Lycans all have an inner spirit that guides us through our lives and those that look into the fires within the individual . " Karliah said .

" What will Chase see ? " Andy asked .

" I can say as it ' s different with humans , Lycans always see a wolf and then their status in life . " Karliah said .

" Status ? " Andy asked .

" Some Lycans see a shaman or medicine man , some see a warrior , other ' s a merchant , a leader , a chieftain , on the council , alpha of a pack , their status in the Lycan community is usually what they seek most . " Karliah said .

" What do vampires see ? " Andy asked .

" Undead , don ' t see anything because they are soulless , Coven see a black dog which symbolizes the loyalty of family while the Leader of the Coven families see the raven which symbolizes the strength of their clans through those leader of the family . Valor see the symbol of our warrior the bat , the members of the council sees an owl which symbolizes the wisest of our species , and you and your bride would see the dragon mightiest of the vampires and the symbolic of leadership . " Karliah said .

" Will Chase come out of this changed ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , but not in a bad way , he will come away from this knowing who he is and with a different sight into himself . " Karliah said .

" Why did he go through with this ? " Andy asked .

" I think Chase is having a harder time adjusting than you are , " Karliah said .

" I ' ve noticed , how come it ' s easier for me than him ? " Andy asked .

" You are vampire , he is human , adapting to different situations is easier for us than humans , but once Chase realizes he is an asset to the team and can fight along with us safely then he will be fine . " Karliah said .

" So , all of this will help him ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , which will give us time alone to figure these markings out on your arm ? " Karliah asked .

" Will this hurt ? " Andy asked .

" It may , but it won ' t be as bad as what you ' ve already experienced . " Karliah said .

" Okay , will it be as bad as having my wings pulled out ? " Andy asked .

" No , " Karliah said .

" Okay , so , who is this messenger you sent on that errand earlier ? " Andy asked .

" He will be here in a minute , " Karliah said with a slight smile .

" Didn ' t I tell you not to keep things from me ? " Andy asked curious as to who he was .

" Trust me when I say that you don ' t want me to spoil it for you . " Karliah said .

" Spoil what ? " Andy asked as he heard a screech at the window .

" That , " Karliah said going to the window letting in the a very , large bat who came in with a giant pack .

" Karliah ? " Andy asked amazed .

" His name is Stalker and I raised him , he has aided me in getting messages out to those I need to and bringing me messages back . " Karliah said as she took the pack from him and then held out a large rat for him to feed on as a reward .

" Raised him ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , " Karliah said .

" So , he ' s a pet ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Karliah said as the bat took the dead rodent from Karliah and took it to the chair in the room feeding from the rat .

" Okay , now what ? " Andy asked .

" I need to see the markings , " Karliah said .

" Alright , " Andy taking off his shirt and the covering on his left arm to show Karliah the markings .

" Good , " Karliah said taking what look to be a sheet of plain paper and put it on Andy ' s arm .

" Should I be sitting for this ? " Andy asked .

" If you think it will help , " Karliah said .

" I ' m going to sit for this , " Andy said .

Karliah allowed him to sit as she got some weird paint out and mixed two of them together after saying some words in Latin over it .

" What are you doing ? " Andy asked curiously .

" This will transfer the shape of the markings to the paper , it ' s like painting over a stencil , but instead of being painted through holes on the paper when I paint over the paper it will allow the markings to show up on the paper . " Karliah explained .

" Will it take the markings away ? " Andy asked .

" No , just to copy them , so , I can look at them more clear with the books I had brought to me . " Karliah said .

" Okay , let ' s get this done . " Andy said after taking a deep breath to calm himself .

Karliah first closed the shutters to the room and then made sure the door was locked and no one would come in .

" Since you want to keep your identity a secret for now , this is the best way to not alert anyone to what we are doing . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Andy said as Karliah brought a chair and the paint over to the bed .

" Be very still , " Karliah said .

Andy nodded his head as Karliah start putting paint over the paper on his arm until the entire thing was covered , once she was finished she put the paint to the side and then she used her hands and more Latin to copy the symbols on to the paper . Once the incantation was spoken by Karliah , Andy felt a stinging in his arm and then burning as the symbols began to appear on the paper .

" Ah , " Andy hissed as it was a little painful .

" Easy , it has to get the full markings on the page before it stops . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Andy said , as he started to sweat it continued to hurt making him get a little vocal and exhausted as it seemed to be draining him as well of a little energy .

" Relax , it ' s almost done , " Karliah making sure that she was easy with him as the process was a bit trying for a vampire .

" Ow , " Andy said until he finally felt the last of the pain subside and began to calm down a little as he felt drained of some of his energy .

" Alright , it ' s done , " Karliah said pulling the paper from his arm with markings now on it .

Andy looked at her for a moment as she proceeded to clean him up trying to dismiss everything going through his head .

" What ' s wrong ? " Karliah asked .

" Just a little exhausted , " Andy said .

" Here , I got a little extra while we were out hunting as I figured you would need it afterwards . " Karliah said pulling out a large vile of blood giving it to Andy .

Andy opened it smelling the sweet scent of the blood as his thirst built up inside of him making his fangs come out which was becoming normal for him .

" Bobcat blood ? " Andy asked before drinking the blood .

" Not bad , " Karliah said impressed with the progress he had made using his developing senses .

Andy began to feel his energy return as he calm down even more as the blood coursed through his veins .

" Feeling better ? " Karliah asked .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" But , you still need sleep . " Karliah said .

" What about the markings ? " Andy asked .

" You get some sleep and allow me to look over them tonight . " Karliah said .

" Fine , but don ' t stay up to late as you need sleep , too . " Andy said .

" I will , " Karliah promised .

" Alright then , " Andy said .

It didn ' t take to long before Andy was asleep and Karliah to go over the markings on his arm glancing at him a couple of times wondering if it was actually possible that she was starting to feel something for the Prince . Karliah eventually went to sleep while trying to figure everything out as Andy got up and checked on her seeing her asleep .

" You worry more about me than your own health , " Andy said carrying Karliah to her bed making sure she got proper rest for the night before going back to bed himself .

 **Meridian Wolf Den Temple**

Chase and Seth were now in the temple of the Wolf Den of Meridia as Seth was preparing something as Chase watched him curiously until Seth came over with a strange looking liquid in a wooden cup .

" Seth , what is this ? " Chase asked looking at the liquid .

" It will help you relax your mind , so , you will see your spirit ' s true form , " Seth said .

" Is it safe ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , people have used it since the dawning of time . " Seth said .

" Okay , what do I need to do ? " Chase asked .

" This will only last ten minutes because that ' s all the time you need to see your inner self , after you drink it you need to look into the sacred fire within the pit at the center of the temple and it will show you the truth . " Seth said point to the pit in the middle of the room .

" Alright , " Chase said taking the cup and drinking the liquid inside , it tasted aweful but he consumed the whole thing .

Once the liquid was gone , Chase walked to the pit and peered inside wait to see what he was suppose to as Seth sat back watching as he prepared the Lycan War Paint . Chase began to see who he really becoming more surprised and aware as the ten minutes came to a its last stages of the soul searching until it was over and he looked at Seth almost in shock .

" Amazing what we find out about ourselves isn ' t it ? " Seth asked .

" I saw a lion , " Chase said .

" A very powerful spirit animal , noble , heroic , fierce , protector of the family , a lion was once the symbol of great warriors or heraldy such as kings and monarchs . " Seth said .

" So , what does this have to do with me becoming a Wolf-brother as you called ? " Chase asked .

" Your spirit animal is what identifies you when you walk into one of the Wolf Dens as the war paint that Lycans allows my people to see you through the way we smell you . " Seth said .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Alright , vampires sense of smell is like a pit viper as they see the heat of living things around them and the heat shows as a particular color in broad spectrum which helps to separate who they smell with other species or living things around them . Lycans see the spirit or aura of living things and once the war paint is applied correctly it shows your spirit to us which identifies you through scent of smell which is how we identify each other and the vampires we befriend . " Seth explained better .

" Okay , will the paint be on my skin forever ? " Chase asked .

" No , it will sink into your skin lining itself to your soul and inner spirit only coming to the surface during combat , providing you with a little speed and power boost and it won ' t affect you being able to get the Shield powers Karliah is planning to transfer from the Ancestor ' s Stone to you . " Seth said .

" How will being a Wolf-brother help me ? " Chase asked .

" It makes you an honorary Lycan without turning you into one , " Seth said .

" Wait you could turn me into a Lycan ? " Chase asked thinking of the possibilities .

" It ' s possible , but not allowed or recommended . " Seth said as Chad came down looking for them .

" Why not ? " Chase asked .

" When the Firstblood were alive they tried to turn humans into Lycans once during one of the wars that involved humans , werewolves , and vampires . " Seth said .

" What happened ? " Chase asked .

" The humans couldn ' t control the beast within and started running crazy killing everything their path , unfortunately the only way to stop them was by death , so , the Lycans and Valor had to hunt them down . After the failed attempts to turn a human properly into a Lycan , it was forbidden by the Firstblood for any werewolf to try to turn a human into one of us , so , we came up with the Wolf-brothers as a way to except those we see as family and one of us into the Lycan community as honorary Lycans . " Seth said .

" What would happen if you were to change me or another human ? " Chase asked .

" Death , " Chad said .

" What ? " Chase asked looking at Chad and then Seth .

" It ' s punishable by death , as it is now consider unethical and perverse to our kin to turn you or any other human . " Seth said .

" Okay , so , how does this work ? " Chase asked .

" Alright , come over here , " Seth calling Chase over to where the war paint was set up .

" Are you sure this is good idea , pup ? " Chad asked making Seth bare his teeth at Chad .

" My parents are the only ones allowed to call me pup and don ' t question who I decide to add into my pack . " Seth making it clear to Chad .

" Sure , but you could risk the Lycan community being careless with who you add to your pack . " Chad said .

" I was taught by my father and the shamans of my pack how to identify a friend from foe , who was family and who was not , and I know how to judge someones character and Chase is definitely worthy enough to be apart of the Alphas ' pack . Now leave us , we will join you in the morning for training , but I need time alone with my Wolf-brother . " Seth spoke to him wolf language .

" Fine , " Chad left .

" What was that about ? " Chase asked .

" He crossed a line that he shouldn ' t have crossed for my kin , especially with the son of an Alpha . " Seth said .

" Alright , " Chase said .

" Look , my father grants his pack members including his sons the option of chosing one Wolf-brother of their own , after that they must run it by my dad to except another . " Seth said .

" And what makes me right to be your Wolf-brother ? " Chase asked .

" Chase , I have shared with you things that I haven ' t shared with anyone , but Shay , you came after me when I fell down the hole , and you willingly volunteered to help me go after the Collector and find my brother . " Seth said .

" Seth , " Chase started .

" Chase , I want you to be my Wolf-brother , isn ' t that enough ? " Seth asked making Chase look honored .

" Alright then let ' s go through with it . " Chase said .

" Take off your shirt and sit here , " Seth gesturing what looked to be a bar stool to Chase .

" The bar stool ? " Chase asked doing as Seth said .

" It ' s a ceremonial seat maid out of lunar rock cut out of a special sea stone to represent the moon , it will help to finish the process . " Seth said .

" Alright , then now what ? " Chase asked .

" Sit still , " Seth said taking the paint .

" You are going to paint on me ? " Chase asked .

" Yep , " Seth said .

" Bring it on , but be warned I am quite ticklish in places . " Chase said making Seth do something of a chuckle .

Seth began painting on Chase , first putting a lion on his back and then putting symbols on his chest first on the right side and then on the left side the symbols were in the Lycan language .

" What is this ? " Chase asked .

" The Lion on your back represents your spirit animal , the symbol on the right side of your chest is the markings that represents the pack I am apart of and the symbols on the left are the markings that represents me . " Seth said .

" What language is this ? " Chase asked looking at the symbols .

" Lycan language , I will teach you in the coming days . " Seth said as he finished by putting a wolf in the middle of Chase ' s chest .

" What does the symbols say ? " Chase asked .

" The right side says honorary member of the Alpha ' s pack , the left says Wolf-brother of Seth , Alpha ' s Son , the wolf in the center tells the Lycans you are an honorary member of our kinsmen , and the Lion shows them the spirit that represents you and identifies you as and individual within the Lycan community , now to finish it . " Seth said sitting the paint aside .

" How ? " Chase asked .

" Incantation in Lycan speech , I have to do it twice and I would brace yourself as it may hurt brother . " Seth said .

" Okay , I ' m ready , " Chase took a deep breath , braced himself , and prepared for what was about to happen .

Seth said an incantation in what Chase figured was Lycan tongue with Seth placing his hand flat on Chase ' s chest causing the symbols to sink into his soul causing him to hurt for a moment . Seth then went around to other side putting his hand in the middle of Chase ' s back , preparing to do the same to the lion that represented Chase ' s inner spirit .

" I name you , Chase Stevens , Wolf-brother of the Alpha ' s pack , the Noble Lion , " Seth said before saying the incantation again letting the lion sink into Chase ' s soul this time .

" Ow , " Chase said before it was over .

" There , you are now one of my packmates and my Wolf-brother , I will take you to the Lycan armorer when we get back to the villa to get you properly outfitted with gear from the Lycans to go with your new status . " Seth said .

" Thanks for this , Seth , " Chase said as he held out his hand to his new brother .

" Welcome to the family , Noble Lion . " Seth took Chase ' s hand and the two hugged like long lost brothers .


	13. Skeletal Dogs

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself ._

Chapter 12 : Skeletal Dogs

 **Meridian Inn**

It had been a few days since Andy and Karliah had seen Chase or Seth and to say that Andy was getting a little worried was an understatement . But , sure enough when they walked into the hotel room , they saw Chase stretched out on the bed in his and Seth ' s room and appeared to be passed out .

" Isn ' t this something , we spend all of that time looking at research and here he is after we ' ve been worried , asleep . " Andy said to Karliah .

" If he ' s been working out with Lycans then he is probably exhausted . " Karliah said .

" I can hear both of you , " Chase said with his eyes closed making both of them jump .

" We thought . . . " Andy said .

" . . . I was asleep , yeah , I heard . " Chase said .

" Are you okay , I ' ve heard training with Lycans could be a bit rough ? " Karliah asked .

" I ' m good , a little exhausted , sore , but good , " Chase said as Seth came in carrying several packs of some sort .

" I was about to ask where you wandered off , too , " Karliah said .

" I went to pick up a few things I ordered from the Lycan armorer and blacksmith in the area that I needed . " Seth said as Chase looked at him .

" Would those things be in the packs ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , they are , " Seth answered .

" You smell different , " Karliah said looking at Chase .

" He ' s become a full Wolf-brother since you last saw him , Karliah , " Seth said as Karliah looked at him and Andy looked at Chase .

" Are you sure you are okay ? " Andy asked .

" Andy , I ' m fine , so , please quit worrying about me . " Chase said getting up .

" Alright , " Andy sighed .

Seth undid the packs and laid out the armor and weapons he had made by the armores and blacksmith of Lycan community in the area .

" Are those ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , these are what I picked up from you , " Seth said making Andy and Karliah once again glance at the two of them curiously .

" I thought Lycans made their armor out of animal hide ? " Andy asked .

" They do and it ' s used mostly for travel , but when we know we are about to be in combat or during wartime we know that the thin hide armor will be to thin to protect us from harm , so , our smiths learned to make armor that would transform with us on the battlefield . When the Wolf-brothers came about armor was also made for our human brothers and occasionally we made or repaired vampire armor as well due to our two allies sharing the battlefield with us , weapons come in wide variety as well as Lycans much like humans and vampires all have different strengths . " Seth said .

" I see , " Andy said .

Chase looked at the armor meant for him and then looked at Andy wondering if he was betraying his friend ' s trust by going through with this Wolf-brother business .

" Can I speak with Andy alone ? " Chase asked looking at Karliah and Seth .

" Sure , " Karliah said .

" But , " Seth said .

" Let them talk , Seth . " Karliah grabbed the werewolf pulling him out of the room and taking him far enough away so he wouldn ' t eavesdrop .

" What do you need to talk about ? " Andy asked .

" Are you angry with me for all of this ? " Chase asked .

" Are you talking about you going to train with Seth and the Lycans , Seth making you a Wolf-brother , or me worried about you since you ' ve been gone ? " Andy asked .

" All of it , including me feeling like I betrayed you in someway right now , " Chase said .

" Chase , I don ' t care that you went off to train with Seth and the Lycans or spent time in the Wolf Den , I don ' t care about you becoming a Wolf-brother and Seth making you an honorary member of the Lycans , and you haven ' t betrayed me , either . " Andy said .

" Then what is it ? " Chase asked .

" I was worried when you guys didn ' t check in , " Andy said .

" Worried ? " Chase asked confused , Andy had never worried about him in the past when he went off with friends before .

" Look , it would be so bad if we were in an environment we are use to like hanging out with the guys in the locker room or at an arena . Out here when I don ' t know everything and anything could happen , I worry a little bit more about not just you , but about both of our safety . So , if at anytime we become separate like if you want to go off and train with Seth or if I have to work on things with Karliah , let ' s make sure we find time to check in on each other , Chase . " Andy making Chase realize that his friend had been worried about him when he failed to let Andy know if he was okay or not .

" I thought Seth left the note ? " Chase asked .

" He did , but that was the night you guys left for training , we need to be able to check in on a regular bases if we can , " Andy said .

" Then we will think of something and I am sorry for making you worry , my dear , Vampire Prince . " Chase said .

" Yeah , crazy , Wolf-brother . " Andy said .

" Noble Lion , " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" My spirit animal is the lion , so , Seth named me the Noble Lion , Honorary Member of Alpha Clan , " Chase said .

" Interesting , sounds like you found out a lot about yourself . " Andy said .

" I did , " Chase said with a look that Andy hadn ' t seen from him before , but it said that he had found some new strength and it seemed to be working on his ability to adapt as Karliah mentioned before .

" Can we come back in ? " Seth called from outside the door .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" Good , " Karliah said as they both walked in the room .

" Are you going to try the gear on or just stare at it , Chase ? " Seth asked as Chase ' s eyes had went back to the Lycan armor after speaking to Andy .

" I will try it on , " Chase said taking the armor and weapons into the private area of their jointed rooms to change into the new armor .

" Does he know how to use the weapons , you ' ve given him ? " Karliah asked .

" Yes , but he ' s not an expert yet , that will come with experience out in the wild and not from some training ground . So , let ' s just say he has learned everything he can from practical advice and being taught under the watchful eye of an instructor or trainer in an environment like the Lycan training grounds . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Karliah said .

" So , outside of protecting his body , what else does the armor do for , Chase ? " Andy asked as a glowing light came from the room Chase was in .

" That will , " Seth said .

" Seth , what ' s happening to me ? " Chase asked .

" It ' s not just you , it ' s also the armor , the power of the moon within it , causes the markings within your soul that we put on you the other night to imprint onto the armor and weapon ' s surface . This will identify you outwardly on the battlefield and to allies everywhere when you wear it which Lycan tribe you are aligned with , whose Wolf-brother you are , and your inner spirit which will keep allies from mistaking you as an enemy . " Seth said .

" So , it ' s like a coat of arms on the shield and armor of a knight ? " Chase asked once the glowing stopped they could see the symbols on the armor and weapons that Seth had painted on Chase a few days ago .

" Exactly the same idea , " Seth said as Andy began circling Chase looking at the symbols confused by the language .

" What language is this in ? " Andy asked .

" Lycan language , " Seth said .

" It shows who I am to the other Lycans , " Chase repeating what Seth told him in the Wolf Den .

" I see , what does the wolf represent ? " Andy asked .

" The Lycan community , " Seth said .

" Symbol on the right ? " Andy asked .

" Chase being an honorary member of the Alpha ' s pack . " Seth said .

" The ones on the left ? " Andy asked .

" Me making him my Wolf-brother , " Seth said .

" And the lion on his back shows his spirit ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , he has been given the name , Noble Lion , amongst my kinsmen . " Seth answered .

" Noble Lion sounds good , " Karliah said .

" And the armor and weapons feel good , " Chase said making sure that the armor was just as comfortable as its effectiveness at protecting his body .

" Good , can you wield the weapons without any difficulty ? " Seth asked .

" Let see , " Chase trying out the feel of each weapon making sure he was going to be able to wield them and that they wouldn ' t be to hard to carry .

" How are they ? " Karliah asked .

" The feel good and I don ' t think I will have any problems using them . " Chase said .

" Okay , then you are ready for the next part of quest . " Seth said .

" And the rest of training ? " Chase asked .

" Will come while we start traveling against as now it is time for you to put to use what you have learned and start building yourself up that way , Chase . " Seth said .

" Alright , so , what have you guys come up with about the markings on Andy ' s body or what the Ancestor ' s Stone and Moonstone could do to help us find Shay ? " Chase asked .

" We found out that there is a tool deeper within the ruins that could help us use both stones so we will go back and find it in the morning after we ' ve all rested up and recovered our strength . Then I sent imprints to the Elder Council to see what they say about the markings on Andy as they are way more knowledgable about this stuff about the Vampire Prince than even I am and I haven ' t been able to find one book about the markings . " Karliah said .

" So , what should be done tonight to get ready besides a good meal and rest ? " Seth asked .

" I will take Andy to go get him geared up and then hunt before turning in , do you know of any preparations you need to do , Seth ? " Karliah asked making Andy look at her .

" I need to go check out the apothecary for supplies as far as healing , then hunt myself , but I also want to pick up nonperishable food for myself and Chase before we leave the comfort of a town and can ' t get anything in the wilderness . " Seth said .

" Alright , Chase , unless you are going to help Seth at the apothecary , I suggest you eat and get some sleep , so , you can recooperate from the training with Seth . " Andy said .

" I will do so to be prepared for tomorrow , " Chase agreed .

" Good , then let ' s get what we need for tomorrow and get back . " Karliah said as the three left and Chase called for food and drink to be brought up to the room for him to replenish his strength .

 **Next Day**

The following morning the group got up early , packed up their stuff and got ready to go with Chase and Seth getting breakfast at the inn while Karliah and Andy went off to hunt. When the vampires got back from hunting Karliah paid the inn tab for the nights they stayed and the food need for Chase and Seth before they headed out . Seth went by and got nonperishable food for himself and Chase on the trip and then they left Meridia headed back to the Ancestor ' s Stone to try and connect it to the half moonstone pendants that connected Seth to Shay .

" Smells like rain is coming , " Seth said after they had gone a little ways .

" Yeah , " Karliah said .

Andy could also smell rain , but he also caught the brief scent of something else , something foul in the air that made his awareness go up .

" I do see clouds , but seeing as you guys have stronger senses then I do at the moment , I will take your word for it . " Chase said .

" Sshh , " Andy shushed them before anyone else could say anything .

" What is it ? " Karliah asked when she saw that he was alert .

" I smell something else , but it ' s faint and I don ' t like feel of it . " Andy said .

" Your instincts are going up , " Karliah said as Seth sniffed the air trying to figure out what Andy was smelling when in the distance he also caught the scent .

" Karliah , Skeletal Dogs are coming this way . " Seth said in a panic .

" Andy , take Chase and move to the trees , now . " Karliah said .

" Right , " Andy said as he did what Karliah said moving Chase quickly to the trees as Karliah and Seth followed them up as the hid .

" So , what are Skeletal Dogs ? " Chase asked .

" A pack of cursed hounds they use to be werewolves until they betrayed the first Alpha , he declared everyone of them a traitor to the kinsmen . After awhile they began fighting against the Lycans decaring themselves the true descendants of the Firstblood and a war at the end of the first era was fought to deal with the growing threat that the Skeletal Dogs possessed to everyone . It is said that once the war was over and the true heirs to Firstblood were determined meaning Alphas and the Lycans under them , the full moon which was both the Lycans and Skeletal Dogs strength turned as red as blood on the Skeletal Dogs cursing them to walk forever in an in between world . " Seth said .

" In between world ? " Andy asked .

" In between living and death , " Seth said .

" Can they be killed ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , by fire , which is something Andy and I can ' t touch . " Karliah said deep in thought again making Andy look at her .

" What ' s up ? " Andy asked .

" They could be from the place I was born , the Northwatch Abbey , meaning they are hunting vampire women who have escaped from the Abbey . " Karliah said .

" Exactly , " said a voice behind them in the trees making them all turn around to see an older , male vampire in white robes .

" Eli , " Karliah said .

" Well , if it isn ' t Karliah daughter of Anastasia , I haven ' t seen you since you left the Abbey . " Eli said in a tone that wasn ' t to Andy ' s liking .

" Meaning ? " Andy asked in a tone that said don ' t test him as Chase and Seth were ready to back him .

" What business is it of a simple vampire to question me ? " Eli asked .

" He ' s not a simple vampire , " A much more commanding voice said as four vampires showed up as well .

" I suggest you make your hounds leave and then you follow them if you don ' t want us to bring you before the council for treason , Eli . " The group instantly recognised Dimitri from the Aleutian Clan that they met days ago .

" We meet again , Dimitri , " Andy said .

" We do indeed , young Prince , my leader sends his gratitude for giving us the news of our family members and he wishes for you to come to Aleutian Clan compound when you get the chance as he wishes to thank all of you in person . " Dimitri said .

" Prince ? As in the Vampire Prince ? " Eli asked .

" Yes , he is as you say , Eli . " The one who seemed to be in charge of the four said .

" And Karliah is under my protection meaning you can ' t take her . " Andy said stepping between Karliah and Eli showing that he meant what he said about protecting Karliah who looked at Andy shocked that he was ready to stand for her when he didn ' t have to do so .

" You heard him , begone with you and the cursed dogs . " The youngest of the four said .

" Fine , but this isn ' t over , Prince . " Eli glared at Andy before leaving with his dogs .

Soon the scent of them were gone making Andy , Karliah , and Seth relax telling Chase that they were gone .

" Let ' s move to the Ancestor ' s Stone that you seek , then we will speak in more detail . " The one in charge said .

Once they had reached the top of the ruins where the Ancestor ' s Stone stood Dimitri and the other three vampires looked at Andy and his companions .

" Karliah , you have done well for yourself since we last saw you . " The remaining vampire said .

" As do you , how is the clan ? " Karliah asked .

" They are well , more are being born into the clan since we parted ways . " The youngest said .

" Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" Andy this Lucas and Tyson descendants of Samuel , the Second Vampire Prince , your predecessor and my brothers . " Karliah said .

" It ' s an honor , Prince , " Tyson said .

" Tyson is the second youngest of our bloodline , " Lucas said .

" Karliah says you are the firstborn of Samuel ' s children , " Andy said .

" I am , I took over the care of the clan and our territory after our father died and our mother left before Karliah was born , " Lucas said .

" We appreciate you stepping in to stop Eli and the Skeletal Dogs from attacking us , " Seth said .

" You smell like a member of the Alpha ' s pack . " Lucas said .

" Alpha Male , Elizah and Alpha Female , Lydia are my parents , my brother Shay was taken by one of the Collector ' s . " Seth said .

" And you are ? " Tyson asked Chase .

" I am Chase , Andy is my best friend . . . " Chase started .

" . . . and he is our companion , as well as my Wolf-brother , he is known as the Noble Lion , of the Alpha ' s pack . " Seth clarified realizing he would have to instruct Chase on how to introduce himself to people of the hidden world later .

" And I am Ceasar , I am a member of the Elder Council , we are well met my Prince . " Ceasar said .

" You said you would like to speak with us ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , there is an issue that has come to my attention and is urgent that we must speak before you go further on your quest to stop this Collector who has kidnapped the Alpha ' s other son . Then we will aid you in giving the Wolf-brother the power of the shield that lies in the Ancestor ' s Stone , explain in detail what your markings , and how to use the Ancestor ' s Stone and the moonstones to find the missing Lycan . " Ceasar said .

" So , please , can we take a moment of your time for a brief council , Honored Prince ? " Dimitri asked .

" We will listen , " Andy agreed to the council as Karliah nodded her approval at Andy , Seth and Chase to go through with it .


	14. Ancestor's Stone Ruins

_A/N: The Nightshade blade in this story came from my own ideas , so , don ' t copy ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself . I have several OCs that I will be introducing through the rest of this story starting with the previous chapter , as well as some of my own creatures so please credit if you plan to use them elsewhere ._

Chapter 14 : Ancestor's Stone Ruins

 **Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins - Sacred Chamber One - Nightshade ' s Sanctuary**

Andy looked at his companions preparing to tell them what happened the night he first transformed from human to vampire wondering if it would help them .

" So , what happened that night ? " Karliah asked .

" Chase and I was in a brutal match earlier that night . . . " Andy started .

" . . . the Six Sides of Steel , " Chase said remembering .

" Yeah , we were victorious and had went out to celebrate before I went home to rest from the match that ' s when the nightmares started . " Andy said .

" Nightmares ? " Dimitri asked .

" Yeah , there was a cript of some kind in a type of catacombs , the graves themselves were broken open and the skeletal remains of corpses were in the graves , vampire corpses and the first mark on my arm was on the wall above one of the graves . " Andy said removing the cover from the same marking that was on that wall and on the door that lead into the room they were in .

" After that is when you changed ? " Karliah asked .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" Do you guys know of any tombs like this ? " Chase asked .

" All vampires are buried in catacombs ever since the beginning of time , it was believed in the early days of the vampire that our spirits pass to the next world in the dark , so , our ancestors chose a dark place to lay us to rest . This tradition continues to this day , but more so out of ceremony , family ties , and keep our deceased from the human ' s deceased that way our enemies wouldn ' t desecrate our resting places as it could prove disastrous for vampires . " Dimitri said .

" Would there be any catacombs in these ruins ? " Andy asked .

" It ' s possible , " Karliah said .

" Then what must we do to find them and for me to get this blade ? " Andy asked .

" How to obtain Nightshade should be in these ruins and if they ' re any catacombs then they would be in the very bottom of the ruins . " Dimitri said .

" Are we adding another task to clearing these ruins ? " Seth asked .

" Yes , as everything we need to do here is necessary . " Karliah said .

" Then lets go down to the basement to see if anything is in here . " Chase said .

" But lets be careful as we can ' t desecrate the catacombs here . " Dimitri said .

" Of course , " Andy agreed .

 **Starlit Tribe**

Shay awoke from his slumber panicked as he looked around at the tents that belonged to the Starlit Tribe pack and then sniffed the air smelling Skeletal Dogs close by .

" Smells like they ' ve found us . " Tex said .

" We may need to wake the others quietly and move out following the river to the caves south of here , they lead to the Ancestor ' s Stone where we should find safety . " Shay advised .

" Right , guys wake up , alert , danger is abroad . " Tex went around telling the rest of the pack quietly .

" What ' s happening ? " Jack asked .

" Skeletal Dogs are close . " Kahlua said .

" Pack up camp , we are moving south along the river to the caves . " Tex ordered quietly .

" Stay quiet and alert as you do so as to not draw them to us . " Shay advised .

" Right , " Lacy said as they packed up and got ready to move as Tex and Shay kept a watch on the perimeter of the camp keeping the cursed dogs from finding them .

Once the camp was packed up Tex lead the group south to the river as Shay brought up the rear paying attention to the smells and to make sure no one followed them until they reached the river .

" What do we do now ? " Chloe asked .

" Follow the river south and stay in the river , I ' m gonna lead them off in the other direction using the scent of my body to throw them off of our trail and then follow you . " Shay said .

" What are we looking for ? " Tex asked .

" There ' s rapids and falls further down river , you will find a cave with its entrance hidden by the biggest fall at the base , go in the cave and I will follow behind you after I lead them away . " Shay said .

" Right , you heard the man , let ' s move out . " Tex ordered as they stuck the water and headed south as Shay went off to the left headed to an area that his father had avoided due to the risks involved , but Shay knew it could throw off his enemies if they were to go through it if not destroy at least the Skeletal Dogs .

Shay continued until he had gone through the area with difficulty , then followed through the rocky area and turned back further away from the area before following a branch of the river to the waterfalls and rapids stopping to smell for the enemies not finding a scent .

 **Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins - Bottom Floor Tunnels & Catacombs **

The group had moved on for the time being from Nightshade ' s Sanctuary trying to find the catacombs , eventually they came to some tunnels in the basement that would lead straight there , but they were really dark . To Andy , Karliah , and Dimitri the dark wasn ' t a problem for their Night Vision , Seth in wolf form was also able to see in the dark using his strong Lycan eyes , Chase on the other hand was having some problems seeing as he once again hit his head on the ceiling of the cave as his eyes were useless in the dark .

" Ouch , okay , I have officially lost count on how times I have hit my head on something since coming down into these bottom tunnels . " Chase complained .

" Twenty times , " Dimitri said .

" You ' re keeping count , " Chase said as Andy chuckled a little .

" There ' s a torch right next to you , Chase , maybe you should use it . " Seth said as Chase felt around until he found the unlit torch using the lighter he brought with him from the Cowboy ' s house to give him a way to see .

" That ' s better , thanks Seth . " Chase said .

" Yeah , just keep it away from us as some of us are weak to fire . " Karliah warned him .

" Sure , " Chase said pulling the torch closer to him so he wouldn ' t freak out his vampiric friends .

" Let ' s keep going , " Andy said as they continued towards the catacombs at the other end of the tunnels .

" It shouldn ' t be much further . " Dimitri said .

" Uhm , guys , " Seth said once they had gone a little ways further finding a dead end .

" Seriously , " Chase said .

" I guess we took a wrong turn somewhere . " Karliah figured .

" I guess so , " Seth agreed .

" Wait , " Andy sniffing smelling freshair moving into the tunnel .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" I smell air , fresh air moving into the tunnels from somewhere around here . " Andy said .

Seth started sniffing around the wall finding an area where it felt like a breeze hitting him in the face .

" Chase , bring that torch here . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Chase said as Seth took it from him and held it close to the area until he saw the flames and smoke dancing from the wind .

" Here , " Seth put a hand on the opening handing Chase the torch back .

" There has to be a way in , " Karliah said .

" Yeah , but where . " Chase said leaning against a rock that was sticking out of the wall that slid down opening the door .

" Chase , how did you do that ? " Andy asked .

" The rock moved , " Chase said .

" Some sort of lever , " Dimitri said .

" Good job , brother , " Seth looking at Chase .

" Thanks , " Chase smiled as they followed Andy into the room .

" Its dark too , " Seth said .

" Hey , here is a torch holder , " Chase sticking his torch in hearing something click and the candles started lighting around them and even in the tunnels providing them with efficient light for everyone including himself to see .

" Wow , that ' s two points for you , Chase . " Andy said .

" It was an accident , " Chase said making Dimitri and Karliah chuckle .

" You should of said I meant to do that and then they would have thought you were a genious , " Seth whispered to him .

" Oh , " Chase said .

" It ' s okay , buddy , you did good , " Andy said putting an arm on Chase ' s shoulder .

" See I do come in handy . " Chase smiled .

" Always for me , " Andy agreed .

" What are partners for man ? " Chase asked .

Andy just chuckled as they started to look around at the new part of the ruins they were in at the moment .

" Looks like part of the ruins are attached to some submerged cave system . " Seth said as they heard running water from one of the tunnel connections to the left .

" Possibly an escape tunnel for incase the entrance was ever block , " Dimitri said .

" So , if that tunnel leads to the outside from another entrance or a possible exit , where does the right tunnel lead to ? " Andy asked .

" No clue , but I figure it ' s a deeper part of the ruins , " Karliah said .

" Hey guys , I smell something , " Dimitri said as Seth sniffed and his eyes lit up .

" No way , I know that smell , Shay . " Seth said sniffing around smelling his brother coming towards them from the left tunnel .

" What ? Are you sure ? " Karliah asked .

" Come on Karliah , I know that smell , I ' ve known it all of my life . " Seth said .

" Seth , " Shay said as he came from the tunnel with the Lycans from the Starlit Tribe .

" Shay , it really is you , " Seth said embracing his brother happy to see him after he was taken from the pack .

" The Collector said you were dead , I thought I would never see you again . " Shay said relieved that Seth was safe .

" It was a lie , I ' m still here Shay . " Seth said .

" But , how did you escape and who are these guys ? " Andy asked looking at the Starlit Tribe .

" I think some explaining is in order , Shay . " Seth agreeing with Andy .

" Alright , what do you want to know ? " Shay asked .

" First of all who are are these guys ? They smell like Lycans , but not any I ' m familiar with Shay . " Karliah said .

" We are the last survivors of a larger clan of Lycans known as the Starlit Tribe , we were pups when our family members were killed in the last war so we sought out refuge for a little while in another tribe until we were strong enough to survive . After that we broke away from those that protected us to reform the Starlit Tribe as we wished to reform what was our birthright . " Tex explained .

" Birthright ? " Andy asked .

" I am Tex and this is my sister Chloe , our father lead the tribe before me and we will restore our clan together as all of us were born into the Starlit Tribe . " Tex said looking at Chloe .

" And the rest of you ? " Chase asked .

" They call me Kahlua , I am the oldest of us and spent the most time with the original clan members . " Kahlua said .

" I ' m Jack , the youngest , " Jack said .

" And I am Lacy , I help Chloe keep the boys from getting out of hand . " Lacy said .

" It ' s true , " Chloe said .

" How did you get away from the Collector ? " Andy asked .

" A vampire named Eli came to the Collector with Skeletal Dogs , I smelled the dogs from a distance while the Collector was torturing me . He thought if they tried to attack that I would fight them for him and while I was more than willing to keep those mutts from killing me even if it meant defending that creep the vampire showed up and ordered a cease attack . Eli and the Collector had some sort of heated discussion over Eli helping to capture the rest of my pack , Seth still being alive , and stopping the Vampire Prince if the Collector would help this vampire get Karliah to take her back to the Northwatch Abbey . While they were talking I slipped away , taking a few things with me in the Collector ' s hideout to aid me before hiding out in a broken building a little ways from the hideout . I moved after nightfall as they sent the dogs after me , headed south from the hideout , that ' s when I met these guys and they sheltered me until the Skeletal Dogs started catching up to us and we moved to here . I lead the mongrels through the tar pits and quarry to keep them off of our tails and then caught up with them at the entrance to the submerged tunnel . " Shay said .

" What does this mean now that Eli has disobeyed an order from me , the Elders , decided to go after the Alphas ' pack , and working with the Collector ? " Andy asked .

" Eli has declared the highest treason he could in the vampire community just by going after you , disobeying the Elders adds another act of treason by disobeying the second highest authority in the vampire community under you , working with the Collector angers everyone , and I ' m not exactly sure how things work in the Lycan community and I would rather not speak for Elizah , but I can say he definitely wouldn ' t be to happy about it . " Dimitri said .

" Dad was already pissed when the Collector took Shay and now this vampire from the Northwatch Abbey helps him instead of sticking to the alliances that was formed in the past between the vampire and werewolf communities will definitely add to it . " Seth agreed .

" So , we add another enemy to the list of problems we are dealing with . " Chase said .

" Yeah , the Collector and Eli are now top priorities , but first lets deal with what we need to here and then we will head out to the Elder Council to inform them of the new developments . " Andy said .

" What ' s here that we need ? " Shay asked .

" Nightshade , " Seth said making Shay look at him .

" One of the Ancestor Vampire ' s artifacts that belongs to the Prince ? " Shay asked .

" That would be the one , " Karliah said .

" It ' s necessary for dealing with the problems at hand and the ones we may have to face in the coming future , Shay . " Seth explained .

" I see , I ' m surprised dad let you just go off with the migration in place , Seth . " Shay said .

" I was about to go without you beside me , brother . " Seth said .

" Let me guess dad realized that this was a soul mission meant for you ? " Shay asked .

" Yes , he did and I think it maybe meant for the both of us , as we now have a bigger purpose Shay than reaching the breeding grounds or some coming of age hunting test . " Seth said .

" I agree , " Shay said .

" If there ' s anyway we can help with this we will aid you . " Tex said .

" Then I have a plan , " Andy said making them all look at him .

" What plan ? " Dimitri asked .

": Shay would you know how to track your father and then be able to get to the Elder Council afterwards ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I would , " Shay answered .

" I need you to take the Starlit Tribe , as there is safety in numbers , and track your father down first , so , he will know that you are safe , but to also give him the news that we need a meeting with the Elder Council and that we will be on our way once we are done here . Then I need you to go to the Elder Council and inform them of what Eli has done and that we are on our way to talk over what needs to be done , I would also like for them to get in contact with Lucas , Tyson , and anyone else who is able from Samuel ' s clan to also be at the meeting as well as we will need as much aid as possible to deal with Eli and the Collector . " Andy said making Karliah look at him when he said to get her brothers to help as well .

" I will go , " Shay said .

" Hey , " Seth said .

" Seth , I have to go , " Shay said .

" I know , but bought this from the Lycan smith in Meridia Villa for you , it should be able to aid you in getting away from here and the Collector or Eli . " Seth said giving Shay an extra set of armor he had in his pack from the villa .

" Thanks , brother , I will make great use of it , " Shay said as he pulled the armor happy that it fit perfectly .

" Inform dad when you see him that I am okay as well . " Seth said .

" Sure , " Shay said as they embraced before Shay looked at Tex and they took the entrance that Andy and the group came from to get around the Collector and out of the ruins to do the task the Vampire Prince had sent them on .

" We will meet up with them later , Seth . " Andy said .

" I know , now let ' s get this Nightshade and go to the Elder Council , I have somethings I want to say to Eli and the Collector when we see them . " Seth said with confidents .

" Me too , brother , " Chase agreed .

" Are you sure about Samuel ' s Clan helping us ? " Karliah asked .

" I may not exactly like how they work or treated you just because you were born on separate land than they were , but we will still need as much help as we can get against Eli , the Skeletal Dogs , and especially the Collector after we know what he is capable of , Karliah , even if it means working with someone we don ' t particularly get along with . " Andy said .

" I will follow your lead , Andy , just promise me everything will be okay . " Karliah said .

" I promise everything will work out Karliah and that I will protect you from harm , " Andy said .

" Then , we will deal with the issues at hand together and you can trust me to be by your side through all of it . " Karliah promised .

" Good , let ' s go find Nightshade . " Andy said .

With that they turned down the opposite tunnel from the submerged room following the tunnel to find the catacombs that contains the way to obtain Nightshade that would be used to aid the Vampire Prince against Eli , the Skeletal Dogs , the Collector , and anything else that may come in the future .


	15. Desolate's War

_A/N: Sounds like Eli is in just as much trouble as the Collector when he is caught._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself . I have several OCs that I will be introducing through the rest of this story starting with the previous chapter , as well as some of my own creatures so please credit if you plan to use them elsewhere ._

Chapter 15 : Desolate ' s War

 **Ancestor's Stone Ruins**

While traveling around in the ruins where the Ancestor's Stone and Nightshade both were located was necessary and full of wonder , it soon became apparent that they were larger than everyone in the group first thought especially compared to how they looked from the outside of the ruins. The was finally in the last part of the tunnels leading into the catacombs where they hoped to finally uncover the truth about how the ruins were related to the Vampire Prince , the Awakening and how it would help them obtain the legendary weapon known as Nightshade .

" Hmm , you think we were onto something big with the way these rooms open up into smaller chambers like the ones we ' ve passed . " Seth thought out loud .

" Yeah , but some of us are starting to get exhausted , when we started down here it was daylight outside , how long have we ' ve been in the ruins ? " Chase asked .

" Two days and it ' s almost nightfall , Chase . " Karliah said .

" This next chamber is big enough for us to stop in . " Andy said .

" We all need rest , " Dimitri agreed .

Once they had came out into a large chamber in the lower part of the tunnels , they stopped to take a break , feed up , and get some sleep before moving on .

" No , prey again , " Andy said .

" No , but we do have blood packs I brought back from Meridia , " Karliah said tossing Andy one before doing the same for Dimitri then getting one out for herself .

" Blood packs ? " Andy asked .

" They are quite useful for when hunting is impossible , all blood packs are made strickly by Coven or Valor vampires usually from whatever animal the supplier hunts themselves and the occasional delivery of special animal blood from those that hunts in other areas for the vendors . " Dimitri said as he bit into the pack .

" And these are safe ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , the blood packs that have less fresh blood in them can be useless for when we may get hurt of something and need the freshes blood to help us heal , but it still satisfies our thirst when we can ' t hunt Andy . Just when you come across a vendor , make sure you make sure the blood doesn ' t smell funny like with vampire or human blood in it as mess ups can happen even to our own kind , but for the most part all of them are safe . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Andy said looking at the blood pack sighing before he bit into it with his fangs finding that while the blood wasn ' t quite as fresh as he would like it to be it was still very satisfying to deal with the thirst that had been building up in him .

" Interesting its like a coke in a can for humans except this is for vampires and has animal blood in it . " Chase said as Seth hand him normal food .

" It helps them , with Lycans we eat anything so it doesn ' t matter much , but when we get out of here I ' m still gonna need to hunt to deal with some pent up frustrations in me right now . " Seth said .

" What frustrations ? " Karliah asked looking at Seth .

" Just the new developments among our alliances Karliah , my father has been telling us for a while now that things were getting difficult in our world , but I don ' t even think he realized that things were this bad . " Seth said think of Eli betraying the alliance between the vampires and Lycans .

" If you are talking about Eli and the vampires at the Northwatch Abbey then know that those vampires have always been a little different to the ways of our people and never really trusted anyone outside of their circle . " Dimitri said .

" It ' s more than that with them , they have perverse ways of thinking that are against all teachings I ' ve read of our people or any people for that matter . " Karliah said knowing them all to well .

" Who are they ? " Chase asked making Andy look up at the others wondering the same things as he had heard Karliah tell about her time with them after she was born and Anastasia left her there , but never heard exactly who these people were from even Karliah .

" To understand who they are , you have to understand why the Northwatch Abbey was founded , the Northwatch Abbey was suppose to be a place of refuge for families of humans to take shelter in when demons and undead worked together in the great north . These demons were different than what the Great Alliance had to deal with in those days and the first real problem to emerge from the depths of darkness since the Ancestor Vampires disappeared , it was during Desmond ' s day that these demons showed themselves . They started gathering the powers of nature and the earth into them transforming it into a perverse form of that was going to be used to destroy everything and so to protect the women and children and anyone else who was unable to fight the problem at the time the Abbey was built to house them and the training center for the warriors. It took everything the Great Alliance had to deal with these terrors and we lost Desmond that day , we lost the first Alpha , and we lost the head of the Sanctified Knights , the three greatest leaders and warriors of the alliance that had formed between vampires , Lycans , and humans had to go out to meet Desolate and they used a special magic that hadn ' t been used before then and hasn ' t been used sense and when the dust cleared that day Desolate was gone , but so was Desmond , the Alpha, and the Leader of the Sanctified Knights . According to the greatest minds and those that were close to the battle that day , the three sacrificed themselves to save everyone there , the ones that had been hiding at the Northwatch Abbey , and the world as a whole , after that the Monks of the Northwatch Abbey formed their order at the Abbey. It became a place for orphan vampires to be raised at , some would become warriors themselves or monks , or at a particular age they would leave to find lives on their own, when it was first used as an orphanage nothing bad was ever said to go on there . Then sometime before Samuel ' s transformation , the Vampire Monks at the Abbey began to change , they started doing practices that were questionable , they started have beliefs that weren ' t apart of the norm for vampires and there were times after Samuel came that he thought about putting a stop to the Abbey as a whole and the Elder Council had the same thoughts , but then the last war happened and we had a deep concern on how to place the orphans in other homes , so , nothing has been done . " Dimitri explained .

" They cut wings off of female vampires is what they do . " Karliah growled .

" What ? " Seth asked .

" They believe that female vampires shouldn ' t have wings and those that do should have them removed that ' s the reason I left before they could do the same to me. And even after we leave they still try to get to us and we have to carry their mark with us everywhere . " Karliah said showing them a brand mark on her left side making them all shocked .

" Karliah , " Andy said approaching her looking at the burn mark .

" The two horns , it matches the Red Oxen that is often thought to be the evil steed of the Desolate , while his master was formed in the snowy north , the ox was formed in the desert sands , a pitiless beast that often meant death was coming by way of Desolate himself . If these monks are marking vampire children with the mark of the Dark One ' s most valuable asset then they maybe a bigger problem than we first believed . " Dimitri said .

" The orphans there are a lot like Andy or a lot like me , vampires who were transformed from humans at a young age and then abandoned by their parents because they couldn ' t handle a taking care of a vampire child or in my case a child of one or more parents who were vampires who change from humans like my father , Samuel . " Karliah said .

" I will free them , " Andy said making the others look at him .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" I can ' t stand knowing that kids of any kind are being put through this , so , we might as well put it on the to do list for me to stop them and I won ' t faulter from that task . " Andy said .

" Then , we take Eli out as well , " Dimitri said .

" Exactly , even if it means taking him out when we see the Collector if Eli wants to side with him . " Andy agreed .

" And the Skeletal Dogs with them . " Seth said .

" You really mean that ? " Karliah asked Andy .

" Yes , I will make sure they are stopped . " Andy said .

" And what are we going to do with the orphans after that ? " Dimitri asked .

" We ' ll think of something . " Andy said .

" Dimitri , don ' t think about stopping Andy when his mind is made up , " Chase said .

" Are you going to help me ? " Andy asked Dimitri .

" I will help you , but let ' s make sure we have a game plan before going in there , " Dimitri said .

" Right , " Andy said .

" Now , I think it ' s time for the kids to get some sleep . " Karliah looked at Chase and Seth .

" We ' re not kids , " Chase and Seth both said .

" Whatever you two are or are not , we all need to get some sleep , so , calm down . " Andy said .

" Sure , " Seth said transforming back into a wolf as the bottom tunnels of the ruins were getting colder and his fur would serve as a better way to protect himself from the dropping tempature , he curled up next to one of the walls thinks about his brother out in the wilderness with the Starlit Tribe searching for his father and the rest of the pack hopping he was okay .

" Are you okay , Andy ? " Chase asked his partner as he seemed to be deep in thought like he was going through everything that was going on in his mind .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , Chase , " Andy said .

Chase looked at for a moment before laying back with a blanket he got from Storm ' s house thinking for a moment about what was going on in the normal world , before letting it go knowing that what he was apart of now was more important than anything else going on especially if it started to affect his world as well , he finally went to sleep after the resolve to fight with Andy satisfied his own thoughts .

" You do look a little exhausted . " Karliah said to Andy .

" I guess since I haven ' t really slept since we were in Meridia that I ' m ready for sleep now . " Andy said .

" You haven ' t fully gotten rid of your human side yet , have you ? " Dimitri realized .

" I don ' t know , it still seems like there are parts of my old life that still exists somewhere deep down inside of me , but I can also feel and see where being a vampire has started to push all of that out of me like something of my old life wasn ' t as important as my life now or not necessary to the problems I ' m seeing now since my transformation . " Andy said .

" You are still a newborn despite it being awhile since you first changed into a vampire , it probably will be a year after your transformation that the last part of your humanity will slip away and allow you to fully embrace this life . " Karliah said .

" But , what if I don ' t want to forget somethings that I maybe losing ? " Andy asked .

" Like your friend ? " Dimitri asked looking at Chase now asleep .

" Yeah , especially Chase . " Andy said .

" Andy have you given any thought to what I told you about you being vampire and Chase ' s humanity ? " Karliah asked .

" That Chase will most likely die of natural causes before I die , " Andy said .

" Yes , do remember that humans are affected by humanity meaning their lifespan is shorter than ours mostly because we can ' t be killed by the same diseases and problems they have to face as they get older . We will most likely die in battle before anything like disease or old age gets to us , because for one we don ' t get old and the only disease that affects us is Sangue Debolezza as I have also told you and Chase . " Karliah asked .

" I know all of that and Chase and I have already talked about it as well and we decided to not throw away our friendship based on the fact that we are two totally separate species now . Chase and I brothers and nothing will change that , so , what I want to know is even after he ' s gone and I ' ve lived a long time as a vampire will I just forget him like anything else I may lose that was apart of me while I was still human ? " Andy asked .

" That ' s up to you , " Dimitri said .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" It ' s up to you to decide if what you want to remember from your old life is important enough to keep with you , some of your personal beliefs and values , your relationship with Chase , and anythin else you believe is apart of what makes you , you as long as it won ' t harm you later on you will remember it , everything else you will forget as it won ' t be necessary for it to be apart of you . " Dimitri said .

" I see , " Andy said looking at Chase .

" Some vampires that have changed from humans don ' t have anything to remember , though . " Dimitri said .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" I have a daughter that was like you , human once , but changed into a vampire . " Dimitri answered .

" How is that possible ? " Karliah asked curiously as Andy looked at Dimitri .

" About three years ago , smoke was seen close to my families territory , so , those of us that were scouts were sent out to investigate hoping it wasn ' t Undead or something else in the area . We found a human cabin , with a small family whose house had been burning , her family was already gone when I found her and she was just beginning to go through the transformation so I took her first out of safety from the fire away from the cabin . But , after she had turned into a vampire , I knew she would need care and someone to show her how to be a vampire so I ' ve raised her as my own , her name is Jasmine , she ' s ten and pretty much my everything , I don ' t have a mate or any other children , just the rest of the family and her . " Dimitri said .

" Who cares for her when you are out like this ? " Andy asked .

" The lady of the clan , " Dimitri said .

" So , she is safe . " Karliah said .

" Yes , very much so , " Dimitri said .

" Good , I wouldn ' t want to risk your family for my own sake . " Andy said .

" No disrespect , my Prince , but I ' m doing this for her as well , if this darkness continues to grow in our world then she maybe harmed as well and I can ' t and won ' t allow that to happen . " Dimitri made it clear to Andy .

" I understand and I won ' t stop you from fighting for your daughter . " Andy promised .

" I think its time for us to sleep now . " Karliah said .

The three vampires finally went to sleep after their discussion hoping to be done with the next day would see them through with their mission in the ruins , so , they could move on to dealing with the Collector and then Eli .

 **The Wild**

Out in the wilderness , Shay and the Starlit Tribe were following the scent of the Alpha ' s pack looking for Shay ' s father to give him the message from the Vampire Prince everything was peaceful at first , but now they were on alert as they smelled Skeletal Dogs following their trail .

" They are closer behind us now , we need to be careful as we cross the open field ahead of us as it will make it easier for these mutts to catch us . " Tex said .

" Just , stay together and we will get through this , " Shay said smelling of the area making sure he was still on the right trail as they continued to track his pack down .

" Why are they so desperate ? " Jack asked .

" Eli probably still has them on our trail , so , they haven ' t let up yet . " Shay said .

" Do you think they made it through the tar pits ? " Chloe asked .

" I don ' t know , " Shay said as they continued to keep pace even though all of them were exhausted from staying on the move all night .

" This is getting to be too much . " Lacy said panting .

" Shay , maybe we should slow up and face them head on ? " Kahlua suggested .

" I may have an idea , but we need to get a little further . " Shay said as they continued on their way until they saw a small gorge with a river running through it making Tex look at Shay knowing what he had in mind .

" Let ' s go and be careful as we go down . " Tex said as they ran down the trail that lead into the gorge with the evil dogs following them .

They finally made it to the mouth of the gorge where the river flowed stopping and turning to face the Skeletal Dogs on the other side of the river as they saw the hounds stop and look at them for a moment as if curious to why they stopped .

" Come on you flea-bitten mutts , come after us , we are right here . " Shay taunted the dogs .

Finally the evil hounds charged through the river making right up under the shade of the gorge where Shay and the Starlit Tribe howled as loud as possible cause spikes to fall down onto the majority of the Skeletal Dogs killing them . When the raining spikes stopped the dogs that were left charged at the Lycans ready to take them out for their fallen comrades , but were cut off by Elizah and the rest of the Alpha Pack ' s warriors .

" I thought I smelled him , " Shay sighed in relief as he saw his father and the rest of warriors take out the remaining Skeletal Dogs .

" Shay , " Lydia came to her son rubbing her head on his head .

" Mom , " Shay said .

" How did you get free of the Collector ? " Elizah asked when the Skeletal Dogs were gone .

" I will explain everything in detail as I have a message from the Vampire Prince , father . " Shay said .

Shay explained at great lengths everything that had happened while he was in the Collector ' s hands , what happened with Eli , and how he escaped and found the Vampire Prince and his companions including his brother at the Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins , and finally giving him the message that the Prince had sent as far as attending the Council to decide everything on the Collector and Eli .

" So , Seth is safe and has turned Chase into a Wolf-brother , " Elizah said .

" Yes , he said that he believed what he was doing to help the Vampire Prince was more important than reaching the breeding grounds and the hunting trials . " Shay said .

" And what do you believe ? " Lydia asked her son .

" While I believe that the birth of new pups is important to the pack ' s survival , I also believe if I don ' t help the cause that the Prince has going and aid my brother then I am betraying my own blood and that if we don ' t fight then even the breeding grounds may not be safe from harm . " Shay said .

" You have spoken wisely son , " Elizah said .

" You , " Lydia looked at the Starlit Tribe .

" My Lady Alpha , " Tex said as the five bowed to the Alphas .

" You have my thanks for helping and caring for Shay after he escaped that grasps of the Collector and Eli and must ask you to continue to aid him in his task . " Lydia said to them .

" We will aid him , my Lady . " Tex agreed .

" And we will definitely be at the Council to hear what the Vampire Prince has to say . " Elizah declared .

" Then we must go and inform the Elders . " Shay said .

" First , eat something and rest before you go . " Elizah said .

" Yes , father , " Shay said as the five was dismissed and left to go get something to eat as Shay followed them .

Once the six travelers had rested up , ate , and restocked on supplies they left to go to the Elders the news that the Vampire Prince was seeking council after his work was done at the Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins .


	16. Nightshade and Savage

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself . I have several OCs that I will be introducing through the rest of this story starting with the previous chapter , as well as some of my own creatures so please credit if you plan to use them elsewhere ._

Chapter 16 : Nightshade and Savage

 **Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins**

The group in exploring the Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins were sleeping good when the vampires and Seth smelled something shooting up looking around .

" What is that smell ? " Andy asked .

" Smell ' s like ooze , " Karliah said .

" Ooze ? " Andy asked .

" They are creatures of this world , they often travel in numbers of three , but if they set off a distress signal more will join them . " Dimitri said .

" Are they evil ? " Andy asked .

" No , but they are territorial and they can be dangerous if they feel threatened . " Seth said as they glanced at Chase still asleep as he couldn ' t smell the creatures .

" Chase , get up , " Karliah said making him wake up .

" What happened ? Whoa , what is that ? " Chase seeing a yellowish - green blob looking thing .

" An ooze , the humans of our world call them fizz as they carry electrical currents through out their bodies like that of an eel . " Dimitri said .

" What does it want ? " Chase as they watched it find something wrapped from Chase ' s own bag .

" Didn ' t you pack a few things from the Storm ' s place ? " Andy asked .

" I did , including those things , " Chase said .

" What are they ? " Karliah asked .

" Cinnnamon sticks , " Chase answered .

" As in food ? " Seth asked .

" Yeah , " Andy answered .

Dimitri approached Chase ' s bag after the ooze moved away from it with the food as it fought its way through the packaging before biting into it finding the stick to be to his liking eating the rest of it slowly as if it was the only meal the creature would have for awhile .

" He must be a young one as they tend to be pushed away until they are grown enough to control their powers as it could be harmful to a group of them if one loses control of himself . " Karliah said .

" Here , let's move on and leave him to eat that . " Dimitri giving Chase his bag .

" Sure , " Andy said as they left to follow the tunnel to the next part of ruins and hopefully to the catacombs on the bottom floor .

" So , more creatures live in the hidden world like that ooze ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , that ooze is called a fizz by the humans because of the electricity in its body , but their also froth and flare , froth uses water and ice as its powers and flare uses fire which means our vampiric friends here have to be more mindful of flares . " Seth explained .

" What do flares look like ? " Andy asked .

" Like the fizz except they are red and froth are blue . " Karliah said .

" Colored coded things . " Chase chuckled .

" That blob probably thought you were its best friend for awhile there , Chase . " Seth said .

" Why ? " Chase asked confused .

": You gave him a meal , Wolf-brother . " Seth said .

" I guess I did , " Chase smiled .

" Yeah , you and your nasty snacks . " Andy teased .

" I ' m sorry , I don ' t have blood pops for you , partner . " Chase said making Andy laugh as Karliah and Dimitri did the same .

" Blood pops , don ' t actually sound to bad , Chase . " Andy said .

" We are not that far now from the catacombs , " Dimitri said .

" Good , the sooner we deal with this errand the sooner we deal with other problems . " Andy said satisfied that they were getting closer .

It wasn ' t too long after that when the group stepped into several very large rooms attached to each other with large box looking things that everyone knew at once must be coffins that the vampires of old found rest in after their deaths meaning that the group had reach the catacombs of the Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins .

" We made it , now to find Nightshade and get out of here , " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Seth said .

" Andy ? " Karliah said as they looked at him , the vampire markings on his arm was glowing and so was his eyes .

" I see , " Andy said .

" What ? " Dimitri asked .

" The warrior holds the treasure , " Andy said as his eyes and the markings returned to normal .

" The warrior holds the treasure ? " Chase asked confused .

" He received a message from something in here , " Karliah said .

" A message ? " Chase asked .

" It could be from a spirit or the memory of one of the vampires here , " Dimitri said .

" So find the warrior , I take it that the warrior would have armor and weapons of some kind that aided him in fighting ? " Seth asked .

" Most likely , " Karliah said .

" Then we look for the warrior , so , let ' s spread out and look for it , but be careful as these parts of the ruins could have traps set up to protect the bodies of the deceased . " Dimitri said .

" Right , " Chase said .

" Let ' s not set off something we shouldn ' t , " Andy agreed .

They looked for awhile for a warrior in the catacombs until Chase spotted something that made him look at it curiously .

" Hey guys , over here . " Chase called making them come to him .

" What ? " Seth asked .

" Chainmail armor with coat of arms , sword , and shield . " Chase pointed to the statue .

" That ' s definitely a warrior , I wonder if he really holds the treasure . " Andy walking towards him as something clicked and Chase noticed the holes in the wall .

" Andy , " Chase said grabbing hold of his partner just as small daggers shot out causing the shield powers Chase had received from the Ancestor ' s Stone to keep the daggers from killing them both .

" Whoa , " Andy stopped in his tracks .

" Those daggers would have pierced both of them , " Dimitri said .

" And killed both of them as those daggers have silver in them . " Seth noticed kicking one of them .

" Looks like that shield powers we gave Chase from the Ancestor ' s Stone paid off . " Karliah said .

" Nice going , Chase , " Seth said .

" Thanks , " Andy looked at his partner .

" Yep , just don ' t scare me like that again , " Chase sighed .

" Looks like that part is protected for some reason , " Dimitri said .

" Chase , see if you can extended the shield to where the warrior stands , " Karliah said .

" Sure , " Chase testing the shield allowing it to extend out to the warrior and a little bit behind both him and Andy .

" Alright , Andy , go ahead . " Karliah said as Andy approached the warrior .

" Now what ? " Andy asked .

" The warrior holds the treasure , check his hands . " Chase said .

" What ? " Dimitri asked .

" The message said holds , and you don ' t hold things with your feet , so , it has to be the warrior ' s hands . " Chase said making Seth laugh a little .

" I don ' t know if we have a riddle master here , but he does have a point . " Seth said .

Andy checked the hands of the warrior and found a button of some kind that he pressed making the statue open up which had a katana sword in it making them all amazed as they looked at Chase .

" You have to read the clues and follow directions as my mom would say . " Chase said making them all laugh as Andy took the sword and both of them backed away from the area as Chase released the shield barrier .

" Is it Nightshade ? " Seth asked as Andy pulled the sword from its sheath as the blade seemed to except Andy as its new master .

" Yes , as it seems to be giving Andy a portion of its powers while also leveling out the excess energy Andy got from the last marking , so , this is indeed the legendary katana that was forged for Desmond and his successors known as Nightshade . " Karliah said .

" It feels great in my hands , " Andy said trying it out .

" It was meant for you and all who will follow in you footsteps in the future . " Dimitri said .

" So , we have completed our task here at the Ancestor ' s Stone ? " Chase asked .

" Yes and now we must head to the Elder Council to speak with our allies that will gather there as we need to let everyone know the new developments and figure out how we are to proceed from there . " Andy stated as they head out .

" We could use the submerged exit to get out of here . " Dimitri advised .

" Good idea , " Andy said as they finally came to the exit they noticed they had company , Eli and the Skeletal Dogs had arrived .

" What do we have here my pets , the Vampire Prince and his companions caught , " Eli said .

" Step aside or I will make you move and trust me when I say I won ' t regret what happens if you don ' t . " Andy warned pulling Nightshade which had been strapped to his back from its sheath ready to fight if necessary .

" You and what army ? I mean look around , you have a petty human , a deformed Valor , a Coven scout , a Lycan pup , and I ' m just guessing but you are still a newborn vampire without much experience in this world , so , what threat could you and your company possibly be to me and the Skeletal Dogs I have at my disposal ? Sorry my dear Prince , you are nothing to me and my order , we don ' t answer to you or anyone else for that matter . " Eli said definitely .

" You will answer to him or fall , Eli , " Karliah declared .

" Karliah , you are not welcome back at the Northwatch Abbey , infact instead of bringing you and any other escaped fugitive back to the Abbey I have been order to kill you , them , and any other vampire that wasn ' t born a vampire which includes their half-breed offspring . We will exterminate all of them and it has already begun at the Abbey itself as we speak all orphans in our possession will be getting a dose of liquified silver in due time . " Eli said making Karliah look at him in horror .

" You mean to poison innocent children . " Karliah said .

" Abominations that shouldn ' t have existed , but thanks to Desmond , your father Samuel and this half-brain , dimwit you call a Prince now , and the rest of those that would change from human into vampires came into this world causing more problems than necessary for our race , so , all of you should be put down permanently . " Eli declared .

" Not if I stop you first and take down your order , Eli . " Andy growled as his fangs came out and wings emerged getting ready to fight with Nightshade in his hands .

" Andy , " Karliah said .

" No more sitting back and talking about stopping these villians , it starts now or we watch evil ones like him destroy everything . " Andy said .

" Andy ' s right , we stand and fight , " Seth said transforming into his wolf form ready to back the Prince up .

" I ' m ready , " Chase said as the armor he had on glowed and the symbols appeared in Lycan language pulling the sword that Seth gave him out of his sheath .

" What a waste to give the honor of being a Wolf-brother to someone like you , human . " Eli said .

" It ' s mine to give to whom I will and we will take you out , menace . " Seth declared .

" You will pay for your treachery , " Dimitri said pulling his battleax from his back .

" You may want to think about retreating , Eli . " Karliah declared ready to use her crossbow .

" So , that ' s the way we are going to do this , " Eli whistled for his dogs to attack .

The room soon erupted into chaos as that group took out the Skeletal Dogs that came against them whether it was Seth sticking his Lycan fangs into a mutt ' s neck snapping it off , one of Karliah ' s projectiles from the crossbow piercing their necks , or the swords or battleax going through them Skeletal Dogs were falling all around them until Eli had enough and made an advance on who he thought was the weakest meaning Chase but was knocked off by the shield barrier that protected the man .

" What ? " Eli asked .

" I ' m full of surprises , huh ? This petty human has powers of his own and you just met the shield . " Chase glared at him with the sword of his in hand as he swung it at Eli who quickly blocked with his own blade as the two swords met they clanged blocking the other from reaching its wielder .

" A savage blade you have there , looks like it was Lycan made , I wonder just how tough their crude steel is compared to vampire perfection , " Eli said .

" Come and find out , " Chase said .

" Can he stand against an experienced vampire like Eli ? " Dimitri asked .

" He should be able to handle this . " Seth said hoping the training with the Lycans of Meridia would pay off here .

" Let ' s go human , " Eli said .

" That ' s Noble Lion to you , " Chase said as the swordsmanship came into play Chase found that he was now able to hang with Eli as they battled it out swords clashing against each other .

The fight between the two was pretty even until Eli thought he was going to be smart and use a second hidden blade to take Chase out , he was caught off guard as Chase blocked him pushing the evil vampire back .

" Hey , look up , " Chase said as Eli did so , he was caught by the back of the man ' s boot and the blade at the heel that came down over the vampire ' s right eye causing Eli to scream in pain as he backed up even more clutching the right side of his face .

" You , what have you . . . ? " Eli asked as his eye started to burn and he removed his hand to see a cut that was turning his right eye and everything the blade touched black as if it was poisoned .

" That was a silver blade wasn ' t it ? " Karliah asked .

" Not completely , but the tip of the blade has a very thin layer of silver that ' s enough to kill an undead vampire and not enough to kill any other vampire , it will maim though as you can see . " Seth explained .

" Be careful with that around us . " Dimitri said .

" No problem , " Chase said .

" You did good , partner . " Andy said now calm .

" You , look at what you did to me ? I will kill you all starting with you human . " Eli said as he whistled for the remaining Skeletal Dogs to attack and target Chase , but loud screeching could be heard as fizz showed up covering the dogs and Eli shocking them .

" Ooze Fizz , " Seth said .

" They are strong little guys , " Andy said .

" Even stronger when it ' s many of them banding together . " Dimitri said .

" Alright , enough , retreat , Prince this is not the end , I will kill you in the end , but I will start with the human . " Eli said as he took his evil dogs and retreated .

" We may need to deal with the Northwatch Abbey before the Collector , I mean both are evil , but at least the Collector isn ' t trying to kill all of us and orphan children . " Karliah said .

" I agree , " Andy said .

" Hoo whoo , meemee , " A small voice said coming from Chase ' s direction causing them to turn and see the little fizz that had taken the food from Chase on his shoulder.

" Hey , did you send your friends to help us ? " Chase asked .

" Mee , " The fizz nodded his head .

" Thanks , hmm , would you want to come with us ? " Chase asked .

" Mee mee , " The fizz nodded his head excitedly .

" Alright then , I think I ' m gonna call you , Spark , " Chase said just as Spark wandered down into his bag coming back with another cinnamon stick eating it .

" I think you two are going to be perfect for each other . " Karliah said .

" It ' s okay , you can have them little guy . " Chase said .

" Let ' s get to the Elder Council and then deal with the Northwatch Abbey . " Andy said as they moved out .

" Chase , you did good today , " Karliah said as they moved out of the ruins happy to be in the opening as they traveled to the Elder Council .

" Yeah , and I think I am going to call this sword , Savage . " Chase said before sheathing it .

" I know a Lycan at the Elder Council who can reinforce Savage and make him a real force worthy of the Noble Lion . " Seth said .

" Then we shall give Savage an upgrade , Wolf-brother . " Chase agreed .

" How fast will Chase be able to move now since his training a wolf den in Meridia ? " Andy asked Seth .

" He may not be quite as fast as you guys , but he can keep up now . Why do you ask ? " Seth asked .

" Because we need to move quickly to get to the Elder Council , so , we can give them the news and then head out to the Northwatch Abbey to stop whatever they have planned for the orphan vampire children . " Andy said .

" Then we can move , " Seth said .

" I can keep up , Andy , " Chase said .

" Let ' s go , " Dimitri and Karliah said .

With that the group moved out at a fast pace which revealed that Chase could infact keep up with the fast pace of the vampires and Seth in Lycan form since he became a Wolf-brother making it easier for all of them to travel quickly to their destination .

 **Two Days Later**

It took the better part of two days for the group to make it to what appeared to be a large city from an older time making both Andy and Chase look at each other once again amazed at the hidden city that was apart of their own country wondering if Andy had never became a vampire if they would have been able to witness this at all .

" Welcome to the North American Capital of the Hidden World , Hawthorne City , " Karliah said .

" It ' s been awhile since I ' ve been here and no matter how many times I come back it still amazes me at the beauty of this city . " Seth said making the Naturals look at their travelling companions with a look that said they were still trying to take it all in .


	17. Hawthorne City

_A/N: Looks like we have another city for the Naturals to get acquainted with in the Hidden World._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself . I have several OCs that I will be introducing through the rest of this story starting with the previous chapter , as well as some of my own creatures so please credit if you plan to use them elsewhere ._

Chapter 17 : Hawthorne City

 **Hawthorne City**

" This is the most incredible place I have ever seen in my life and I have been to a few places just with work . " Chase said as Karliah lead them through the city , Andy and Chase both were looking everywhere to take everything as all of it was new to them .

" What did you call this place again ? " Andy asked , he loved this place as if it had been apart of him , but he never really knew it before that moment .

" Hawthorne City , it serves as the capital of the Hidden World in North America , they ' re other capitals and big cities in other places in the world , but this one is the biggest here and the main place for most of the activity going on in our world , too . " Dimitri said .

" And we will find the Elder Council here ? " Andy asked as Chase watched a group of people hovered around a big stand that had fruits and vegetables being sold out of it , then at a stand next to it selling jewelry and crafts of some kind , and finally at the last stand that had armor and weapons for sell .

" Yes , the Elder Council is located in the big building in the center of the city . " Karliah pointed it out to them making them look at a really tall castle looking thing .

" The castle , right , I wouldn ' t have guessed that , " Chase said .

" So , do we need to go on in or check to see if Elizah or those from Samuel ' s Clan have arrived first ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m pretty sure we can go when ever , but if we are planning on dealing with the Northwatch Abbey then we need to act quickly . " Karliah said just as they heard Seth do something of yelp .

" What ' s wrong with you ? " Chase asked as they turned to see that Seth had gotten jumped by three Lycan pups .

" I think I found part of the pack , " Seth groaned .

" Shay , we found him , " One of them called .

" Good job , I knew you could smell him out . " Shay walking up to the group .

" You sicking kids on me now bro ? " Seth asked .

" Yeah , it ' s kind of fun , " Shay said .

" Seth , where have you been ? " One of the female pups asked .

" On a very important mission and I might tell you about it if you take us to my father . " Seth said .

" Okay, " The remaining pup said .

" Look ' s like finding Elizah will be easier than we thought . " Dimitri chuckled .

" Let ' s go , " Andy said as they followed Shay and the pups to where the Alpha ' s pack and the Starlit Tribe were apparently waiting for something near some of the Lycan tents in the area .

" Dad , " Shay said making Elizah look up to see them approaching .

" Elizah , " Andy said with a respectful bow to the Alpha .

" We are well meet , Prince , " Elizah said he turned into his human form before the two leaders of their respective species embraced as brothers who hadn ' t seen each other in awhile .

" Seth , " Lydia said when she saw him standing with Chase .

" I ' m okay mom , " Seth said as he went to his mother as she nuzzled him and then Shay happy that both of her boys were safe .

" You look well , son , " Elizah when he looked at Seth .

" I am father , but much has happened since we last saw each other . " Seth said .

" All shall be revealed at the council , " Andy said .

" And trust us when we say more needs to be dealt with that has nothing to do with the Collector . " Karliah said .

" So , we have more problems than him ? " Lucas asked as he and Tyson came down from the steps of Hawthorne Castle .

" A lot more and worse than him , " Chase said .

" I understand you have been made a Wolf-brother by Seth and now carry the Shield from the Ancestor ' s Stone , Chase . " Elizah looked at Seth and Chase .

" I do , sir , " Chase said respectfully .

" He ' s worthy of the Noble Lion name he ' s been given that came from his spirit animal , he did well at helping to find Shay and helping us get through the Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins . " Seth backing up his decision to make Chase an honorary member of the pack .

" Then you are more than welcome as an honorary member of my pack , Noble Lion . " Elizah said .

" Is the Lycan smith here ? " Seth asked .

" Yes , I ' m here , " The Lycan smith stepped out .

" Chase this is Tiwanza , he is the Lycan smith here in Hawthorne City . " Seth said .

" What can I do for you ? " Tiwanza asked .

" My brother here needs his sword upgraded and named , " Seth said .

" You do know that normally enemies give swords a name , Seth ? " Tyson asked .

" Eli named it Savage when he tried to kill us . " Chase said making Tyson , Lucas , Elizah , and Shay look at Andy .

" He cornered us in the Ancestor ' s Stone Ruins and tried to kills us after he said something about poisoning the orphans at the Northwatch Abbey . " Andy informed them just as Ceasar showed up to hear everything being said .

" So , all of them have declared treason and must be stopped even more so than the Collector at the moment . " Ceasar said .

" It seems so , " Dimitri said .

" I thought we were going after the Collector ? " Tyson asked .

" We will go after him , but dealing with someone who is going to outright kill innocent children seems like a better idea at the moment than going after someone who just wants to catch us alive . " Karliah said .

" You do have a point , father wouldn ' t have stood for the destruction of children . " Lucas said .

" Eli and the rest of the Northwatch Abbey seem to have something against the vampires that have transformed from humans and any offspring they may have , so , it might be a good idea to warn the rest of your clan , Lucas . " Karliah said .

" Thanks for the heads up , we will send a message right away , Tyson . " Lucas said .

" I ' ll send one of the bats to give them the message , " Tyson heading to where the messenger bats were nesting .

" So , I need to upgrade and engrave the name into the blade , anything else ? " Tiwanza asked .

" Make sure you put something that goes with his lion spirit animal , too , please . " Seth said .

" Alright , I can have it done when you come back from the council . " Tiwanza said .

" We will pick it up then . " Seth said as Chase gave Tiwanza the sword to be upgraded and given its name .

" Let ' s go and see how to handle this situation , " Ceasar said looking at the Prince .

" Right , " Andy agreed as they walked into Hawthorne Castle and the inner chamber which was used as the Elder Council ' s place of meeting and to discuss important details going on in their world .

" Ten council members ? " Chase asked Dimitri quietly .

" Technically there is eleven council members , but the eleventh member always varies . " Dimitri said .

" Varies based on what ? " Chase asked .?

" Well , the Vampire Prince , when we have one , always became the eleventh member as he can make a final decision if the council can ' t make one , but when a Vampire Prince isn ' t in existence at the moment , we use a stewart or Head of Council to make the decision , of course the Elder Council can only make decisions based on the vampire race . We can ' t make decisions for the Lycans or humans , as they are not under the vampire rule , the Lycans have their own way of doing things as does the humans and we let them handle it , in times when Lycans or humans have to deal with vampire or the other way around usually the three head ranking members of each race will meet and make a decision . " Dimitri explained .

" Okay , so , Andy is the eleventh member of the council . " Chase realized .

" Yeah , " Dimitri said .

" Ceasar , what ' s the meaning of bringing the council together amongst everyone ? " asked one of the other council members , he looked older than Ceasar .

" They ' ve come at the leave of the new Vampire Prince and due to needing to deal with some issues that have come up in our world , so , I assure you that all is well dear council members . " Ceasar said .

" Vampire Prince , where is he ? " Another council member asked as Andy looked at Karliah and Dimitri not knowing what to do .

" Go ahead , Andy , they ' ve waited for you since Samuel died . " Karliah whispered in his ear .

" It ' s your birthright , Prince , " Elizah said .

Andy looked at Chase for a moment wondering what his partner thought .

" No need in getting cold feet now partner , " Chase said making Andy nod in agreement stepping out to where Ceasar was at as the man did a small bow to show respect to the Vampire Prince .

" I would like to introduce the new Vampire Prince to the Elder Council and trust that you will learn to respect him as we did Desmond and Samuel in the past . " Ceasar said .

" Isn ' t Ceasar a member of the council ? " Chase asked .

" He was the stewart , he was a temporary member until the arrival of the Vampire Prince and he is a wise vampire who will now act as an advisor to the Prince . " Tyson explained as he came in after sending the messenger bat to his and Lucas ' family .

" I thought Karliah was an advisor ? " Chase asked .

" Karliah is a protector and guide , she was called to the Vampire Prince to show him the way of the vampire after his transformation and to protect him while he is still a newborn and learning about his new lifestyle . " Dimitri said .

" Welcome to the Elder Council , Prince , we have waited for you ever since the Awakening began , Sir . " The youngest of Elder Council said .

" That Deek , it ' s still a mystery how he even ended up on the Elder Council . " Lucas said .

" How come ? " Chase was very curious by everything .

" Because he ' s the youngest to ever be elected to the council and he still shows the immaturity of a youth . " Dimitri said .

" But , he was none the less willing and he ' s not a bad guy to have as a leader , just and fair , but still smart when it comes to making the right decisions for the vampire community . " Karliah said .

" So , what news do you bring to us that would bring fellow vampires , Lycans , and a human before the council ? " asked the older member of the council that spoke when they first walked into the inner chamber .

" Madam Victoria , the oldest and head ranking member of the council , she runs the main vampire office in London . " Dimitri informed Chase before he could start asking questions .

" I trust you are aware of the Collector who has been hunting me and my bride and took one of the sons of the Alphas hostage . " Andy said .

" We have very recently when Ceasar came back from helping you give your human friend the Shield powers from the Ancestor ' s Stone , what of him ? Does he still breath ? " A more forceful member of the council spoke .

" Camden speaks , " Lucas said .

" You seem to be well acquainted ? " Chase asked .

" We fought in a few battles together , he ' s one of the warriors that stood with me in the last war . " Lucas said .

" He still breathes at the moment as more pressing matters have come to my attention that is a bigger threat than the Collector at the moment , the Monk Order that runs the Northwatch Abbey has declared treason by trying to kill me and my comrads who travelled with me here . Eli , one of their members made it clear to us that they mean to kill all of the vampire orphans they have with them by means of poisoning and to continue killing every vampire that was not born a vampire and their children . " Andy informed them making the council members look at each other .

" This is unacceptable , we let them go unchecked during the last war due to more pressing matters and needing the warriors they were training there to aid us in battle and now they have betrayed us and mercy that Samuel showed them years ago . " Deek said .

" Kid is showing some backbone , " Tyson said .

" I guess everyone has to grow up at some point . " Lucas said .

" What else have they done ? " Victoria asked .

Andy looked at Karliah , Dimitri , and Shay who all have experienced what the Northwatch Abbey or members of the Northwatch Abbey had done and knew far more about them than even he did as the Prince .

" Are you okay with this ? " Andy looked at Karliah .

" Yes , it ' s best that they are put to rest for everything and stopped before they can harm innocents . " Karliah agreed .

" Then I call , Karliah , to speak before the council on what the Northwatch Abbey has done while she was in their care . " Andy said holding out his hand to Karliah to approach the council .

Karliah was a little nervous , but she told everything that happened to her while at the Northwatch Abbey and the beliefs of the monks including how they would cut the wings off of the female orphans and brand them with a special mark that showed they were once apart of the Abbey .

" Brand ? " Deek asked .

" With the mark of the Red Oxen , " Dimitri said making them look at him as he stepped out .

" So , they tried making the vampire orphans loyal to the steed of Desolate and eventually to Desolate himself , I think it would be a good idea for Karliah to have this mark checked to make sure nothing harmful will come of it that may be a danger to her and anyone else around her or any other orphan who has the mark as well . " Camden said .

" I have a healer in my charge that could see to her . " A fourth member of the council spoke .

" Who is she ? " Chase asked .

" Timara , she has been a big help in healing the Lycans and humans who have been injured on the battlefield and at treating curses and other things that shouldn ' t be on a body , like that mark Karliah has on her from those Monks . " Lucas said .

" We are also aware of the fact that Eli of the Northwatch Abbey was aware of the fact that the young Lycan was being held hostage by the Collector and has elected to use Skeletal Dogs to hunt down vampires , so , now what do you propose we do Prince ? " Victoria asked .

" We stand together and free the orphans by any means necessary , " Andy said .

" We could house them in the new building between the infirmary and the blood supplier that way they could get easy access to care that they may need . " Timara said .

" Good , then we will free the orphans and do as you see fit with the Northwatch Abbey and the Monk Order there , Prince . " Victoria said as all of the council agreed .

" Are you ready to announce your bride , my Prince , or do you still want to wait until after the Collector has been dealt with ? " Ceasar asked .

Andy looked at Karliah who whispered in his ear that it was up to him .

" I have already chosen my bride , so , it couldn ' t hurt to go ahead and make the announcement , " Andy said making the Elder Council and the other allies look at him .

" Go ahead , " Ceasar said .

" Karliah , will be my bride . " Andy said .

" Then it will be so , " Victoria agreed .

When the meeting was over with the Elder Council all of them stepped outside of the inner chamber .

" So , what needs to happen to deal with the Northwatch Abbey , my Prince ? Name whatever you need and it will be done . " Lucas said .

" First , I would like to make a suggestion . " Timara walked out to the Prince .

" I ' m listening , " Andy said .

" I would suggest that Karliah go ahead and let us check the mark just incase the Northwatch Abbey has a way to make complications arrise for her once you are in the vicinity of the Abbey . " Timara said .

" How long will it take ? " Karliah asked .

" Just long enough for us to know what it does and to deal with it . " Timara said .

" Deal with it ? " Chase asked .

" Either find away to make it go away or to put a seal over it to make sure it doesn ' t activate whatever the monks at the Northwatch Abbey intended it to do . " Timara explained .

" You won ' t be hurting her will you as she is under my protection . " Andy checking with this healer .

" She won ' t be hurt , my Prince , " Timara said .

" I will do it then , " Karliah said .

" Karliah , you said that these monks were removing the wings of the females ? " Tyson asked .

" Yes , I did , " Karliah answered .

" We need to figure out how to get the orphans who can ' t fly here and the ones that maybe already poisoned if they ' ve gone through with their plan already . " Lucas said making Andy and Karliah look at them .

" We could use the pass between Russia and Alaska near the Aleutian Clan border if Dimitri ' s family permits it ? " Elizah suggested .

" Good idea , Karliah is Stalker with the messenger bats ? " Dimitri asked .

" He should be , " Karliah said .

" I could send him to the head of my family to get his permission , " Dimitri said .

" Go ahead , " Karliah said .

Dimitri flew off to where the messenger bats nest at in Hawthorne City .

" Karliah , " Timara said .

" I will go with Timara to get this thing dealt with , " Karliah said .

" Hey , " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Karliah said .

" Be careful , My Lady , " Andy said .

" I will be , dear , " Karliah said kissing Andy on the cheek before walking off with Timara as Chase ' s jaw dropped .

" Speechless , Noble Lion ? " Seth asked .

" Uh huh , " Chase said .

" Don ' t worry Chase , you are still my partner . " Andy said .

" Naturally , " Chase said making Andy chuckle .

" Come on , Chase , we need to go pick up Savage from , Tiwanza . " Seth said .

" I ' m here , Seth , I figured I would bring it to you along with an additional weapon that may prove useful since you mentioned that Eli likes to use a hidden blade . " Tiwanza said bringing a pack to them .

" Let ' s see them , " Seth said .

" First is this , twin gauntlets , they ' re retractable spiked knuckles with very small silver points and two hidden blades on the under side . " Tiwanza said showing him the twin gauntlets .

Chase took them trying them out by sliding them on to his wrist , he first tried the spiked knuckles as they came out he saw the silver tips and then retracted them back before turning his arm over and allowing the twins blades to emerge from both gauntlets .

" I like these , " Chase smiled as the blades came back .

" Hoo , " Spark had woken up .

" You like them two buddy , " Chase said .

" Hoo hoo , " Spark said excitedly .

" He ' s got a fizz for a pet , amazing this human of yours . " Lucas said to Andy .

" He ' s my brother , we ' ve been through many battles together and now we are about to be in another . " Andy said looking at Chase .

" Now for your sword , " Tiwanza said pulling out an upgraded Savage which amazed everyone especially Chase .

" Whoa , " Chase taking the blade looking at it amazed .

" The blade itself has silver in it now and a lighter feel than the blade you originally brought to me , so , it will work on Undead Vampires and those at the Northwatch Abbey . The blade has been reinforced to withstand being shattered , the name Savage has been engraved in English and Lycan language which will now be seen by all both your foes and friends , so , all will know that Savage went into battle with you . Finally the hilt of the sword has been decorated in blue and grey with the attacking lion on both sides representing you as the Noble Lion and the skull on the pommel as an added bonus just for you , Chase . " Tiwanza said .

" Try it out , " Seth said .

" Okay , " Chase looked at the sheath which had the same blue and grey pattern as the hilt did which was quite beautiful craftsmanship from the Lycan smith . Chase put his hand on the hilt pulling the sword from its sheath and tried the feel of the sword in his hand finding it easier to handle , but still fierce enough to be an issue for his foes .

" Chase ? " Seth asked .

" It ' s perfect , " Chase said loving the weapon in his hand .

" It ' s worthy of you and as long as you take care of it and train hard it will serve you for years to come , Wolf-brother . " Tiwanza said .

" Thank you , " Chase said as the work on the sword was paid for , Tiwanza did a respectful bow to Chase and then to Andy and Elizah before going back to his shop .

" So , are you ready to fight with us , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I ' m ready to meet Eli again and show him the new and improved , Savage . " Chase said tying the sword to his belt as Deek came to them .

" Deek , how goes the care of this fair city ? " Lucas asked .

" It goes well , Lucas , the rebuilding efforts after the war have come along nicely and we get more aid daily from our allies elsewhere . Victoria sent us workers to help with the final touches to the areas around the infirmary and blood suppliers , we are placing the orphans at Northwatch Abbey into one of those homes once they are freed . " Deek said as Andy looked at them curiously .

" Deek oversees the care of Hawthorne City and the efforts to build back what was destroyed here in the last war . " Lucas explained .

" I see , how much damage was done ? " Andy asked .

" Come with me and I will show you , your friend can come , too . " Deek said .

" Okay , " Chase said looking at Andy as they were lead up to the very top of the tower in Hawthorne Castle .

" Out here , " Deek said opening the door to the tower as they walked out Andy and Chase saw the burned down building and streets in the distance .

" The war reached here ? " Andy asked .

" It did , I use to come up here as a child and would look out at this beautiful city and see everything untouched by destruction and fire just like the rest of the city looks now . But , then the war came and even Hawthorne wasn ' t left unscathed , now I see homes , streets , and businesses burned and damaged . I made a promise to my predecessor who died trying to get some trapped people out of one of those places out there , that I would rebuild this city to what it once was and to work with the Elder Council to keep war from breaking out again and harming the innocent . " Deek looked out at his city with what looked like regret on his face .

" Why do you look guilty if you have been rebuilding the city ? I know it can ' t be easy , but you are building back . " Andy wondered .

" It isn ' t the rebuild effort , if anything that ' s going great despite what you see , it ' s everything we are finding out now that we should have dealt with then , but because everyone was too busy with the war and too busy with their own personal gain that we ignored the fact that the Collector was coming up , we nearly didn ' t notice the signs of the Blood Harvest upon us , and we were so blinded by the need for warriors in our war that we let an organization go unchecked that have been harming the orphan children of our species . How do we say that ' s okay or how do we not feel guilty about it ? " Deek asked looking out at Andy .

" By rescuing the kids now and remembering what the war did here , war is bad everyway and so is harming the innocent , but we can fix it by stopping it now and not forgetting what we learned from the last bad situation that we had to face . " Chase said making Deek look at him .

" You are wise , young one and maybe the people of your world have learned what we have not , but remember that this world still has people who will hurt you without any remorse . " Victoria said as she came out to the tower .

" It ' s the same in our world , we have people that hurt others for no other reason except to spread pain and we see wars that end up tearing families apart and destroying things that can ' t be replaced . But , there is also good out there that the people of the world that Andy and I have been associated with that we have to be willing to take care of if trouble should ever arrise . " Chase said .

" Chase has a point and trust me when I say we won ' t fail to fight when the time comes , but we need everyone working together on this . " Andy said .

" We will aid you , Prince , with whatever objectives and missions you see the need to act upon . " Victoria said .

" Thank you , Madam Victoria , but for now I need to see to the efforts in taking down the Northwatch Abbey . " Andy said .

" Then we won ' t stop you in your objectives , but may I suggest you take the sea route to the east . " Victoria said .

" The east , we were planning on crossing the Alaska border into Russia and follow the trial that way . " Andy said .

" It ' s a good plan to send the Lycans that way , but in order to get the children here a ship that can carry those that maybe rendered unable to fly and those who maybe ill would serve better than crossing the distance on land . " Victoria suggested .

" It definitely is an option , where must we go to reach this boat ? " Andy asked .

" Harbor Town in the East , you should find Skip , he ' s the ferryman to the Dawnbreaker , a ship that will guide you through the icy northern sea as you travel across the waters to the Scandinavian region of Europe , there you will find the Northwatch Abbey and free the orphans . " Victoria suggested .

" We will go , " Andy said .

" I will send word to my people in London , they will be ready to aid you when you get to the Abbey and they will obey your commands , Prince . " Victoria said .

" When I come back we will discuss actions to taking out the Collector , but first this must be done to free the innocent children . " Andy said .

" Then we shall wait for your return , " Deek said as Andy and Chase left the tower and the castle .

" I need to go check on Karliah , " Andy said a little worried about her .

" Then I will go back to where Elizah ' s pack is at and see what Seth and Dimitri may have going . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Andy said heading towards the infirmary while Chase ran to catch up with Seth .


	18. Force Power Stone

_A/N: Interesting stuff going on in the life of our dear Vampire Prince , let's see how things go in this next chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself . I have several OCs that I will be introducing through the rest of this story starting with the previous chapter , as well as some of my own creatures so please credit if you plan to use them elsewhere ._

Chapter 18 : Force Power Stone

 **Hawthorne City - Infirmary**

Andy walked into the infirmary of Hawthorne City to see Timara walk out front to meet him making the Vampire Prince wonder what was going on with Karliah , a little worried about his lady .

" My Prince , " Timara said .

" How is Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" She is well , I can take you to her if you come this way . " Timara said leading him to the back where he saw Karliah drinking on some blood .

" Karliah , " Andy said making her look at him , he could see that she was exhausted by whatever Timara and her healers had to do in order to deal with the Mark of the Red Oxen .

" Hey , I'm okay , exhausted , but okay . " Karliah said seeing the worried look on his face .

" Has the mark been dealt with , Karliah ? " Andy asked .

" It has , " Karliah showing him her hip where he noticed the mark was gone .

" How did you deal with this and what does it do ? " Andy asked Timara .

" It seems to just be a locator of some sort for the trackers sent out from the Abbey to track down the ones who escape , but it seems to also pull in energy as if it's storing it for some purpose , but I have yet to find out what that purpose could be . The brand went through a couple of layers of skin so we had to remove it and stitch her up before giving Karliah blood to help heal her skin and revive her strength . " Timara explained .

" Would this be the reason you look exhausted ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , it was a bit trying , but there wasn't a way around it , Andy . " Karliah explained .

" Alright , will this have to be done for the orphan children we are going to rescue as well ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , and if I may I would like to make a request . " Timara said to Andy .

" I'm listening , " Andy said .

" I would like to go with you to free the children , I understand from Madam Victoria that you with be using Dawnbreaker to bring back some of the injured or sick children and would like to go with you to aid with any healing that maybe needed once you have the little ones safe from the Abbey . " Timara said .

" What do you think ? " Andy asked Karliah .

" It maybe needed if we do have sick and injured orphans or if one of us gets hurt as well , Andy . " Karliah said .

" Then we will except your company , Timara . " Andy agreed .

" Then I will make preparations to join you on your mission to stop the Northwatch Abbey , I will also send word to the blood suppliers next door to send extra blood with us for the little ones as well . " Timara said .

" Good they may come in handy . " Karliah agreed .

" Then let ' s go find Chase , Seth , and the others to inform them of the plans . " Andy said as they left the infirmary after Timara said she would meet them at the inn in the morning .

 **Hawthorne City - South Village Hotel**

When Andy and Karliah walked into the inn , Andy noticed it was a good bit larger than the one in Meridia , looking at how well kept the establishment was and the warm inviting look of the place .

" This is an inn ? " Andy asked .

" More like a hotel , South Village Hotel , is one of the newest establishments in this part of the city and very well kept as you can tell . " Karliah said .

" I see , " Andy said as Seth came down the steps hiding behind the Prince .

" Hide me , " Seth said .

" What ' s wrong ? " Andy asked as two of the Lycan pups from earlier came running towards them making Andy move as Seth got pounced on .

" Hey , you weren't suppose to move , " Seth said laying flat on the ground with the two pups on top of him .

" We got you , Seth , " The two pups cheered happily .

" Yeah , " Seth sighed as Andy laughed .

" I see you are babysitting , " Karliah chuckled .

" Shay , sicked them on me again . " Seth said .

" You seem to have a way with kids Seth , " Andy said making Seth look at him smiling deviously .

" What are you planning ? " Karliah asked .

" Hey , guys , I think the Prince needs a pouncing lesson . " Seth said making the pups look at Andy who backed up before they charged at him and the Prince left upstairs with the pups after him .

" You sure that was a good idea ? " Karliah asked .

" Yeah , why not ? " Seth asked .

" Seth , " Andy called as both walked up to see the pups on top of the Prince .

" Good , job you guys caught him , " Seth said as the pups cheered again .

" Thanks , " Andy chuckled .

" What did you do with Chase and Dimitri ? " Karliah asked .

" In the dining area with the pack , Lucas , and Tyson , " Seth said as he spotted the female pup from earlier sitting alone .

" Whose she ? " Andy asked .

" Sheila , boys , why don ' t you go and find Shay ? " Seth said .

" Okay , " The boys said running off to find Shay .

" Sheila , " Seth said walking over to her .

" Hey , Seth , " Shiela hugging him .

" Are you okay ? " Seth asked as he saw the sad look on her face .

" My mom just told me that the females with pups on the way and the pups of the pack are moving on to the breeding grounds with your mom , while you and the rest of the pack are going off to help the vampire orphans , is it true ? " Shiela asked .

" It's true little one , " Seth said .

" But , why ? Why can't you and Shay come with us ? " Shiela asked .

" Shay and I have to help our father and the Prince deal with these issues with the Northwatch Abbey , Shiela and then I need to help deal with the Collector . But , you and the rest of the little ones , and the females in the pack that have new pups coming don't need to be where something could harm you , so , it's best for you to go on to the breeding grounds with my mother . " Seth tried to explain to her .

" But , why you ? Why can ' t you come with us and be safe , too ? " Shiela asked .

" Because it ' s my destiny to do this , Shiela , when you ' re old you will understand , " Seth said .

" Forget about destiny Seth , am I not more important than some destiny ? " Shiela looked at him with a hurt look before running off .

" Shiela , " Seth called to her before sighing .

" Seth , " Karliah said .

" Leave it alone , Karliah , " Seth said before walking off to the room he was sharing with Chase .

" Seth , " Karliah said before Andy put a hand on her shoulder .

" Go on to the dining area with Chase and Dimitri , I will speak with Seth . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Karliah said leaving .

Andy walked to the room that Seth went to that he was sharing with Chase later that night seeing the Lycan looking a little upset .

" Seth , " Andy said .

" It's nothing , Andy , " Seth said .

" Then what was that with Sheila ? " Andy asked closing the door behind him .

" Sheila is suppose to be my future mate , when we both come of age , it's a tradition that keeps at least one pure bloodline to come out of the Alpha's pack . " Seth said .

" You never mentioned anything about a mate before now , " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Seth said .

" You don ' t have to go with us if you don't want to , " Andy said .

" Andy , if I turn back now then ones like Eli and the Collector will hurt everything that means anything to me including those within the pack . The breeding grounds could be harmed and I could lose my family , Sheila , and the rest of the pack , so , this is my destiny and purpose to aid you guys . " Seth said .

" Okay , " Andy said .

" I will make it up to Sheila later . " Seth said .

" Then come on , I have things I need to say to everyone about the situation at hand . " Andy said as both moved into the dining area .

" There they are , " Chase said from the table with Dimitri .

" So , what's the plan for dealing with the Northwatch Abbey ? " Lucas asked .

" In do time Lucas , I want to make sure everyone is settled before we go through everything. " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Lucas said .

" Chase , your friend is making a mess , " Dimitri said making them look at Spark who had wandered into Chase's soup bowl and was now messily eating the soup around him .

" He's fine , I will clean it up once he is done eating . " Chase said as Spark seemed to be happy at the moment .

" I see feeding him won't be difficult , " Andy looking at the little guy .

" Yeah , but taking him to a colder region maybe , Chase , your friend is meant to be in a warmer climate , so , once we are done here we need to deal with how to keep him from freezing to death . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Chase agreed .

" We are also getting you a different set of armor for dealing with the cold as it will only affect you . " Shay said .

" Will it be like what I already have ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , but with fur lining the inside of the armor . " Seth added .

" Then everything will be set , " Chase said .

" Which brings us to the plans for going into the Northwatch Abbey to free the orphans . " Andy said making them look at him ready to hear what they were having to do .

" Go ahead , Prince , " Tyson said .

" Madam Victoria approached me after the meeting with the Elder Council and advised me to hit the Abbey on two fronts , one from the west and the other from the east . " Andy said .

" East would mean from the sea , did Madam Victoria tell you how to hit from the sea ? " Lucas asked .

"Yes , my company and the Starlit Tribe will travel to Harbor Town in the east and take the Dawnbreaker to the Northwatch Abbey where we will meet up with the vampires from the London office to deal with the Monks and rescue the children . Elizah , I think it would be best if your warriors come from the west over the land bridge connecting Alaska to Russia and I was hoping that Lucas and Tyson would have some of their warriors ready to help us." Andy said looking at Lucas and Tyson as Tyson looked at his eldest brother .

" We can do that , now let me be the one to advise you , if you are taking the sea route to the Northwatch Abbey , you should know of the river that flows from up under the Abbey . It was used as an emergency exit back when Desolate was still a problem and in the early days of orphanage , it could be used as a secret way to get in to the Abbey and get the orphans out that way they don't suspect anything until we are on top of them . " Lucas advised the Vampire Prince .

" Sounds like an idea , Timara will be going with us on the Dawnbreaker to help with any of the orphans that may be hurt or sick and to aid us if anyone on our side gets hurt . " Andy said .

" Sounds good , " Dimitri said .

" Have you gotten in contact with your family to let them know that we need access to the land bridge ? " Elizah asked Dimitri .

" I have and the head of my clan said to go ahead and if we need assistance from any of the scouts all we would have to do is ask and they would aid us . " Dimitri said .

" We could use them as a second line from the west just in case we need some sort of back up . " Tyson thought .

" I like the idea . " Lucas said .

" Dimitri , " Andy said .

" I will let them know , " Dimitri said .

" What about Karliah and this Mark of the Red Oxen ? " Tyson asked .

" It's been taken care of , Timara was able to remove it and I've recovered my strength through blood in take . But , she also said it could be used as a locator and pulls in energy storing it for some reason she wasn't sure about . " Karliah explained .

" But , it can be removed which is a plus in our favor . " Dimitri said .

" Alright , I will be sending the female Lycans that are expecting pups and the young pups on to the breeding grounds with Lydia in the morning that way they are away from harm if the Collector tries something drastic while we are away . " Elizah said .

" Fine , we will go ahead and let our warriors know to come to our aid . " Lucas said .

" Go ahead , " Andy agreed before Lucas and Tyson left .

" I will go send a message to my leader to provide aid from the scouts . " Dimitri said leaving to go send a message to his clan leader .

" Okay , " Andy said looking at Chase .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" I was wondering what your thoughts were on all of this since you were really quiet throughout the whole meeting ? " Andy asked .

" Look , I really don't know what ' s going on so I didn't say anything , but you don't need to worry as you already know that I will have your back and go along with what you have planned . " Chase said .

" Good , " Andy said .

" Hoo hoo , " Spark said as they looked at him now clean .

" How did you do that ? " Chase asked as Spark folded into himself and came back out cleaner than he already was .

" His body acts as an automatic cleaner for himself . " Karliah explained .

" Wow , you are full of surprise little buddy , " Chase smiled as Spark seem to be pleased with himself .

" So , how do we keep him from freezing to death ? " Andy asked .

" An heat insulated suit made just for him , " Seth said revealing what they had been working on for Spark .

" Put it on , Spark , " Shay said .

Spark put on the suit which was very warming to him and then showed he could still create an electrical current .

" The great thing about that suit , it will keep him warm in cold climates , but it will still allow him to use his electricity . " Seth said .

" Perfect , now you will be safe when we head to the Northwatch Abbey , " Chase said .

" And we have yours ready , too . " Shay said presenting Chase with his fur lined armor .

" This will keep you from freezing to death as well . " Seth said .

" I will try on , " Chase said .

" Will he have to go through that whole glowing thing again ? " Andy asked .

" Probably , why ? " Seth asked .

" Just wondering if we were going to see the return of the golden Chase . " Andy said .

" Golden Chase , " Chase smiled .

" Don't give him a big head , dear . " Karliah laughed .

" To late , " Andy said .

" Come on , Andy , you and I both know , it doesn ' t matter how we end up , we will always be the Naturals , man . " Chase said .

" Always , " Andy smiled .

" I need blood , " Karliah said .

" The hotel cook said they had fresh blood in if you guys want it . " Dimitri said to Karliah and Andy .

Karliah looked at Andy who nodded thinking it was a good idea .

" I will go talk to the cook . " Karliah said .

" Okay , " Andy said as Chase took the new armor into the room he and Seth was using that night to try it on .

" He seems to be adapting a lot better since the training back at the Wolf Den in Meridia and being made a Wolf-brother . " Seth said to Andy .

" So , it did help him ? " Andy looked at Seth .

" It did , " Seth said as glowing could be seen from the room .

" Yep , he definitely glowed , " Andy said making Seth laugh as Chase stepped out and revealed the new armor which , outside of the fur lining , wasn't very different .

" Will it keep you from becoming a Popsicle ? " Shay asked making Andy and his brother laugh harder .

" Yeah , it will , but it is a little warm for here in the south or in a warmer climate . " Chase said .

" That's why you will be keeping your original armor for traveling in normal climate , " Seth said .

" Alright , " Chase said going back in to put on his original armor .

" Here's the blood pack , Andy . " Karliah bringing him one .

" Thanks , " Andy smelling of the bag feeling his thirst build up at the scent of fresh blood before biting into the bag enjoying the taste of the sweet blood .

" So , I noticed when we first came in to the city the big stands around town , is it normal for people to sale things on the streets in this world ? " Chase asked .

" Very normal , most of your bigger merchants have shops , the ones like humans who have farms or the hunters who have meat will sell out of street side stands , and we have traveling merchants who will sale out of tents and stands that they bring with them . " Dimitri said .

" Come on , Wolf-brother , bring Spark and I will show you . " Seth said as Chase picked up Spark who went into Chase's pack where he liked to stay when traveling and the two left with Shay outside .

" Will he be okay ? " Andy asked .

" He should be , " Karliah said .

" Let him explore a little bit , " Dimitri said .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

 **Hawthorne City - Market Area**

Chase and Seth walked around the market , first picking up some food for the road which include some interesting looking treats Chase spotted at one of the stands . He got some treats for Sparks too , knowing they would be away from any towns for a little while once they were on the Dawnbreaker .

" This is an interesting place , Seth , " Chase loved the old time city .

" It's a simpler way of living , " Seth said .

" Yeah , " Chase looking to see an older lady trying to pick up a box , but was having difficulty with the weight of the box .

" Chase ? " Seth asked when he went quiet .

" Uhm , excuse me , ma'am , do you need any help with that ? " Chase asked the lady .

" Yes , young man , I was trying to get it to my shop , but it's a little heavy . " The lady said .

" I would be more than happy to help you , " Chase said .

" Alright , come on , " The lady said as Chase picked up the box of stuff and carried it to the shop for the lady with her and Seth following .

Once they had gotten to the ladies shop , she showed Chase where to put the box he was carrying for her .

" Thank you for your help , " The lady said .

" No problem ma'am , " Chase said as he looked around and saw the trinkets in the shop .

" You should look around , they ' re some interesting things here . " The lady said .

" Will do , " Chase said as he and Seth looked around the shop .

" Not bad , " Seth whispered to Chase .

Chase spotted some interesting looking pendants on one of the displays near the front of the shop .

" What are these ? " Chase asked .

" Just pendants , " The lady said as Chase spotted two that interest him .

" What ? " Seth asked as Chase picked two of them up looking at them carefully showing them to Seth .

" What do you think ? " Chase asked looking at one that looked like it had a wolf and lion head on it and the other a vampire skull .

" For you and . . . ? " Seth asked .

" Andy ? " Chase asked .

" Does these have silver in them ? " Seth asked the lady .

" No they , don't , " The lady said .

" If you want them let's get them . " Seth said .

" You sure ? " Chase asked .

" The question is are you sure ? " Seth asked .

" Alright , let's do it , " Chase said .

" I have something else for you since you were kind enough of to help me , it won ' t do me any good , but maybe it will do something for you . " The lady said giving Chase a dark , blue stone with a strange marking on it .

" What does this marking mean on it ? " Chase asked .

" Force , it's the marking for force . " The lady said .

" Thank you , " Chase said .

Chase and Seth said good-bye to the lady and left the shop going back to the hotel with the others .

" What did you guys pick up ? " Andy asked when they walked into the room with the others seeing that Lucas and Tyson were back .

" We picked up non-perishable food for the trip and a few herbs , Chase got treats for him and Sparks , and a few other trinkets . " Seth said .

" What trinkets ? " Andy asked .

" I've got something for you , " Chase handing him the wrapped pendant he had picked up for Andy .

" What ? " Andy asked as he unwrapped the pendant and saw the golden , vampire skull .

" Looks like one of the shadow pendants , they were made to display different designs and often had great meaning to those that would wear them . " Karliah said .

" Wow , Chase , I don't know what to say , but , thank you . " Andy said .

" For you , my brother , " Chase said .

" You call him brother despite being different species and different bloodlines , why ? " Tyson asked .

" We've fought together as athletes and now in combat , and we've always had each others' backs that we know more about each other than our own families do , so , it makes us brothers . " Chase said .

" We learned along time ago that blood doesn't make you family , love does and I definitely have a lot of love for my brother , " Andy said .

" I do have one more question , do you guys know what this is ? " Chase asked showing them the blue stone with the force symbol on it .

" It's a power stone , humans would carry them into battle as they provide them with power as long as it's on them . " Lucas said .

" What kind of power ? " Chase asked .

" It varies from stone to stone , the symbol on it would tell what the powers are for each particular stone , this one is for force , so , force is this stone's power . " Lucas said .

" Here , " Tyson said pulling out a wristband with a hole in the top giving it to Chase .

" Put the stone where the hole is and put the wristband around your wrist on the hand you won't be using your sword with , then come with us , " Lucas said .

" Okay , " Chase putting the force stone in the hole and then putting the wristband around his left wrist then he , Seth , and Andy followed them out to a small training area .

" Now what ? " Andy asked .

" Hang on , " Tyson said as he went out and set up a log onto of a stump and then came back to them moving out of the way .

" Alright , concentrate on the energy within you and around you . " Lucas said to Chase .

" Okay , " Chase said concentrating on the energy .

" Pull the energy into your hand with the force stone , " Lucas continued to coach him .

Chase pulled the energy into his hand feeling it get stronger .

" Now unleash it on to the log , " Lucas said .

Chase looked at the log and then pointed his hand at the log unleashing the energy causing the log to be knocked over by the energy force coming from his hand .

" Whoa , " Chase and Andy both looked at the log down and then Chase's hand .

" Force allows you to unleash a powerful energy onto something that you wouldn't be able to punch your way through or move by normal physical approaches . I would wear it and use it for when you get into combat and normally on your none sword hand that way you can still wield your sword and use the power from the stone . " Tyson advised him .

" Maybe it will come in handy with our mission at the Northwatch Abbey . " Chase said .

" Maybe , " Seth agreed .

" Keep the wristband as well , " Tyson added .

" Thank you , " Chase said .

" It ' s getting late , " Seth said .

" We need rest before we take off for Harbor Town . " Andy said looking at the night sky .

" Right , we will move out in the morning to meet up with our warriors and then follow Elizah's warriors across the land bridge coming in from the western route to the Abbey . " Lucas said .

" Okay , " Andy said .

After Lucas and Tyson taught Chase how to use force they all went back to the hotel to get some rest before traveling in the morning to the Northwatch Abbey .

 **South Village Hotel - Andy and Karliah's Room**

" How are you feeling now that you've had blood since the mark was removed ? " Andy asked Karliah as they were laying in bed together his wings laid gently around her .

" Better like that place is no longer holding me back , all I can hope now is to get the other orphans out of that Abbey safely before those monks can harm them . " Karliah said .

" We will free them and stop the monks there , Karliah . " Andy said .

" I believe you , " Karliah said smiling .

" What are you thinking ? " Andy asked .

" That you constantly amaze me , " Karliah said .

" How so ? " Andy asked .

" You just became a newborn a few weeks ago and you are already excelling at dealing with the issues within our community and passing everyone's expectations including mine . " Karliah said .

" I'm just dealing with each issue that comes up in the best way I know how and taking whatever advice I can when I don't know something and working out what would be good for everyone and not good at all . " Andy said .

" And you are doing good at it , just remember that sometimes a decision you make may not be to everyones liking , so , don't worry if a solution to a problem maybe met with a negative reaction . " Karliah said .

" I know not everyone will be pleased Karliah , I just want to make sure its good for the well being of the innocent being harmed and for the world as a whole . " Andy said .

" And that's why I love you , " Karliah said .

" I love you , too , " Andy said kissing her before sleep took both of them .


	19. Lex

_A/N: Now to Harbor Town our heroes go to travel across the icy waters to the Northwatch Abbey ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals in anyway . I do own Karliah , the name Blood Harvest , the research on vampires and werewolves , the Coven , Valor , and Undead Vampires , the Collector , and the story itself . I have several OCs that I will be introducing through the rest of this story starting with the previous chapter , as well as some of my own creatures so please credit if you plan to use them elsewhere ._

Chapter 19 : Lex

 **Next Morning - Hawthorne City - South Village Hotel**

The following morning everyone that was on the mission to deal with the Monk Order at the Northwatch Abbey was up early as they needed to be on their way in order to rescue the orphans at the abbey .

" Alright , Spark , we will put on your warmer coat when we get to Harbor Town , buddy . " Chase said as he put on his normal armor , then put the warmer armor for him and Spark into his bag as Spark finished his breakfast before cleaning himself like the night before .

Chase fit the twin gauntlets on to his hands which had fingerless gloves that could slide on to the hand to protect his hands from the spikes on the knuckles and the twin blades on the underside of the gauntlets . He also put the wristband Tyson gave him that now contained the Force Stone that the lady gave him on his left wrist, and then tied his sword now named Savage to his belt before walking out to find the others waiting .

" Chase , " Dimitri said .

" Yeah , looks like another long walk to this Harbor Town in the East . " Chase said .

" Are you ready ? " Seth asked his wolf-brother .

" Yes , I am where is Andy and Karliah ? " Chase asked .

" They went to talk to the Council to get any last aid and advice before we leave , plus Council member Timara will be going with us to provide healing to those that may need it either from our side or the orphans being held by the monks . " Dimitri explained .

" Okay , " Chase said as Spark laid on his shoulder content for now .

" Let ' s go find my dad and the rest of the pack they should be with Shay and the Starlit Tribe . " Seth said .

The three left the hotel going towards where the Lycan community set up their tents in Hawthorne City to see both Elizah ' s pack and the Starlit Tribe waiting on any updates from the Vampire Prince .

" You guys about ready to head out ? " Elizah asked .

" As soon as Andy and Karliah gets back from speaking with the Council . " Dimitri said .

" Alright , I ' m sending the ladies and pups from my pack on to the breeding grounds to get them there quicker . " Elizah said as Seth looked Sheila who still was upset at him .

" Sheila , " Seth said approaching her .

She didn ' t say anything to Seth .

" Look , I know you are upset that I ' m not going , but you need to get to safety and I forbid you from following me or waiting around , I need you to help my mom protect younger pups . " Seth said just to her .

" Whatever , I don ' t answer to you Seth despite you being my mate . " Sheila said before walking off making Seth shake his head figuring he would make it up to her later .

" What ' s up with you ? " Shay asked when Seth walked by over to them .

" Sheila , " Seth said making them both look to see her upset .

" What ' s going on with you two ? " Shay asked .

" She ' s upset that I ' m going to the Northwatch Abbey and not to the breeding grounds with her . " Seth whispered to his brother .

" She ' s going to have to get over it , because we need you out there . " Shay said .

" I know and I ' m not backing out , this is just as much my mission as it is yours , Shay . " Seth said .

" Yeah , " Shay said as Andy , Karliah , Lucas , Tyson , and Timara came to them with Deek .

" Deek , " Dimitri said .

" I ' m here to see you off as Madam Victoria went ahead of you to prepare here warriors as aid to your cause and Dr. Timara here will go with the Prince on the Dawnbreaker to help with any sick orphans or wounded members of the teams going . I advise you to make haste to the abbey in order to rescue these orphans and when you return they are to be relocated to the building between the infirmary and the blood supplier that way they will be close enough to what they will need as care after leaving the orphanage . " Deek explained .

" We will make sure that all of the young ones make it out , " Elizah said .

" Good , we need to be on the same page dealing with this issue . " Andy said .

" We will meet the warriors from our family before meeting Elizah at Dimitri ' s family compound to pick up the scouts and head west meeting you guys from that side of the abbey . " Lucas said .

" And we will take the sea route sailing east on Dawnbreaker hiting that side of the abbey after we meet up with Victoria ' s warriors . " Karliah confirmed .

" Then we are all set to go ? " Elizah asked .

" Yes , we are . " Andy said .

" Alright , Lydia , go ahead and take the girls and pups to the breeding grounds . " Elizah said to his mate .

" I will , be careful , all of you , " Lydia looked at Elizah and then her sons .

" We will , " Elizah said hugging Lydia .

" We ' ll be fine mom , " Shay said confident .

" Yeah , we ' re not pups anymore , " Seth said .

" You two will always be pups for me , now be good for the Prince and Karliah or I will deal with both of you when I see you again , boys . " Lydia pulled their ears .

" Ow , " Shay and Seth both said .

" Love you both , " Lydia said hugging Shay and Seth .

" Love you too , mom , " Shay and Seth said .

Lydia howled to let the females and pups of the Alpha ' s pack to move out towards the breeding grounds .

" Alright , I think you guys should go ahead and get the warrior ' s from your family . " Andy looked at Lucas and Tyson .

" As you wish , " Lucas and Tyson both using their wings to fly off towards their clan ' s territory to pick up extra warriors for the mission .

Andy looked at Elizah who nodded and then motioned for his own warriors to move out before howling to let them know to move at fast pace .

" That just leaves us , " Andy said .

" Starlit Tribe , we need to help our allies , " Tex instructed his pack as Shay looked at Tex as he had become close to the small pack in his short time with them .

" I will aid you , " Shay said as Lacy smiled at him making Seth look at the two .

" Then let ' s move out , " Andy said as the group moved out at a fast pace .

" How far is it from here to Harbor Town in the East ? " Chase asked Karliah .

" We have to go as far east as we can and then follow the coast all the way up from there , so , it will take awhile even for vampires , but we also need to be on the watch for problems like Undead on the road to Harbor Town . " Karliah said .

" So , you are saying it ' s a long way ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , but as long as we make good timing we will be fine . " Karliah said .

 **On The Road**

It had been days since the group set out from Hawthorne City towards Harbor Town , they were following a path towards the coast , but they soon came to a chasm without an obvious way around it .

" Wait , there ' s suppose to be a land bridge here . " Karliah said .

" I wonder what happened to it ? " Shay asked sniffing the air not liking the feel like someone was around that shouldn ' t be .

" Someone is here , " Andy said listening instead of smelling as he had figured out that sometimes his nose can be deceiving where as his ears could connect with the other creatures around him that maybe more alert to danger or change in the air .

" I see I can no longer deceive you . " The Collector walked out of his hiding spot causing Seth to growl in warning .

" Seth , hold , " Karliah said .

" What are you doing here , Collector ? " Andy asked about ready to go through the evil creep .

" You ' re the Collector , " Timara said in shock as the others looked at her .

" You know him ? " Chase asked .

" It was a long time ago , but yes , I knew him as did the entire Elder Council . " Timara said looking at the Collector .

" Timara , you still tending to the sickly of your kind ? " The Collector asked .

" I am Lex , what became of you that you would hunt the same people who once showed you kindness and didn ' t leave you out in the wilderness to die ? " Timara asked .

" The same reason that I refused to aid the Council once you and your alliance couldn ' t see past your own devices before it was to late to stop what was coming , I told you and I showed you how to deal with it , but you clang to your own ideas and fought amongst yourselves until this world was far too gone to save . And I guess the other world isn ' t behind ours is it ? War loving idiots ? So , I chose my own path , I would pick only the strongest of each race to do what I want with and when the darkness rises again I will be ready for it with the best offense around . And I see it has already begun , the darkness is growing and no one but me sees it , the Undead are free from their slumbers , the Monks have defiled the Abbey , the orphans are being branded with the Red Oxen ' s mark , and the seal on Desolate ' s cage is being broken and he shall come forth and bring with him the destruction that the Great Alliance put a stop too . " Lex , said as he pointed at the seal on the mountain side down in the chasm making them look at it .

" What is that ? " Andy asked looking at the markings on the side of the mountain as his wings came out and he flew down to it feeling something wrong stirring behind the seal .

The seal itself was black with dark energy in the shape of a giant scorpion with huge pinchers and giant , poisonous stinger , it was like the seal was dark itself holding behind an enegy that Andy didn ' t like for some reason .

" The Scorpion ' s Lair , behind it lies a piece of Desolate ' s evil spirit that was to be chained up for all eternity , when the Great Alliance used their energy to stop him they split his being into parts , one of the parts lies behind that seal and the seal keeps part of what made Desolate so terrible behind that seal in order to keep the Dark One from pulling himself together again . " Lex explained .

" You dare to try and explain our ways without knowing the truth , maybe you are wanting use to explore it and let out the energy for yourself . " Shay said .

" Think before you speak , pup , I am the one that use to be the keeper of the knowledge that was once looked up , I was the one that wrote the universal language , and I am the only one still in existance that can read the ancient writing for it was taught to me by your very ancestors . Do you think it would benefit me to have Desolate and the Red Oxen running free to do what they want again ? " Lex asked .

" It feels wrong . " Andy said coming back to where they were .

" Andy , we need to get going to the Abbey , we will figure this out later . " Karliah said .

" Whatever , " Lex said not really concerned about the issues going on with the Northwatch Abbey .

" Let ' s go , " Dimitri said as they began to walk away .

" Prince , " Lex said making Andy turn around .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" Here , " Lex threw him two vials of fluid .

" What are these ? " Andy asked .

" How I conceal my scent from everyone , I would use it on the boat you are using to cross the sea or else the Undead and everything else will know you are approaching and they would love to kill your crew and feast on your human friend . " Lex said looking at Chase who was getting pissed off at this guys arrogance .

" That ' s enough out of you , " Chase said pulling Savage from its sheath and going at Lex who was quicker than Chase moving to where the man was knocking him on the ground hard before he could charge in further at him .

" It ' s a shame , you really caught me off guard that day we first met and then you were as light as a feather , today you seem to show more strength , but you still lack the composer or mind of a real warrior . I will let you go today as it would be a waste to fight you as you are , but once you show real promise I will fight you as warrior does one - on - one in a real fight to the death . " Lex said picking up Savage from the ground looking at the sword and then thrusting it into the ground a few inches closer to Chase ' s face and the man would have been dead , but the Collector had other ideas as he walked away disappearing into the surrounding trees .

" Damn , " Chase sighed in relief and frustration .

" Chase , what were you thinking ? " Karliah asked .

" That I was tired of his bullshit and that I was going to stop him before he could get us later . " Chase said .

" He ' s too strong for you at your current level . " Timara said .

" Thanks for the knowledge before I attempted to deal with him . " Chase took a deep breath .

" Alright , let ' s get out of here , " Andy said as Chase stood up taking his sword from the ground and sheathing it as he glanced at Andy who looked kind of pissed off at the moment .

The group moved with the vampires having to carry the others across the chasm and then continued their path towards the coast and then head north to Harbor Town with the thoughts that the Collector had left them with still fresh in their minds .

 **Few Days Later**

Not long after meeting the Collector on their way to Harbor Town in the East , did the group finally make it to the coast , the salty air was a different smell and feel to the Vampire Prince as this was his first time being close to the sea since changing into a vampire .

" So , we are finally at the ocean , " Andy said hearing the sounds of waves crashing on to the beach infront of them .

" Yes , now we must turn north and head to Harbor Town . " Karliah explained looking north as sun was setting .

" How much longer do we have ? " Andy asked .

" A week at the most , but don ' t forget that it will take our allies heading west time to get where they are going as well . " Timara said .

" Let ' s follow the ocean a little further up until the sun starts setting then we can stop for the night . " Dimitri advised .

" Good idea , " Andy agreed .

" I love the smell of the ocean . " Seth said as they began to walk north along the edge of the ocean .

" But , we are also out in the open here , " Tex said looking around as if a little nervous about being attacked in the open .

" Don ' t worry we have enough people here to take care of any ambush . " Jack said .

" Still doesn ' t mean we shouldn ' t be cautious Jack , " Kahlua said .

" Hmm , " Chase looked out at the ocean wondering just what was across the sea as far as the hidden world , he and Andy had already experienced so much since his partner ' s transformation .

Walking along the shoreline with the smell of the salty air around them was not the worst part of traveling north it was the cold that started to set in as they continued on their way , when they stopped the first thing Chase did was make sure Spark was in the armor that was to be used to keep the little guy from freezing to death. Then Chase did the same for himself as he knew that only he needed the warmer armor as cold didn ' t affect vampires at all and the Lycans had their fur to keep them warm.

" We will rest here for a little while and then move on to Harbor Town . " Andy said .

" You mean to continue on our way during the night ? " Dimitri asked .

" Yes , the quicker we get to Harbor Town , the sooner we free the orphans at the Abbey . " Andy said as Chase saw the annoyed look on his friend ' s face .

" Okay , " Karliah said looking at Andy wondering what was up with him as he seemed to be agitated .

After they had dealt with resting up and making sure everyone was fed and thirsts dealt with for the vampires Andy walked a little ways off to calm himself making Chase look at his friend again wondering what was going through his partner ' s head at the moment .

" Spark , stay with Seth for a moment , okay . " Chase whispered to the fizz before getting up and going to where Andy was standing away from the group .

" What ? " Andy asked knowing who it was .

" Guess , I can ' t sneak up on you anymore , huh ? " Chase asked .

" Chase , " Andy said to make him get on with it instead of playing around .

" What ' s got you worked up ? " Chase asked .

" I ' m not sure yet , but I feel like someone is holding out on me again . " Andy said looking at Timara as Chase looked at her too .

" You talking about the situation with the Collector ? " Chase asked .

" If it isn ' t her , then it ' s someone else in the council and it ' s on more than just this Collector , Lex , he said his name was . " Andy said .

" Not he , she did . " Chase added .

" True , I want to get to that ship quicker now . " Andy said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" I need a place where she can ' t just bolt , if I ask her for the truth . " Andy said .

" Your asking seems more like demanding . " Chase said .

" Ordering , is probably the better word for it . " Andy said .

" Alright , " Chase said as Spark wandered up onto his shoulder as they came back to the group .

" We are ready to move out , " Karliah said as they grabbed their bags .

" Good , we continue on to Harbor Town . " Andy said .

" Will Chase be able to see at night ? " Shay asked .

" I ' ll be alright , " Chase said .

" Hoo , " Spark said .

" Keep an eye on my best friend , little one . " Andy said patting Spark on the head .

" Hoo , hoo , " Spark said excitedly .

" Let ' s go , next stop will be in Harbor Town . " Andy said as they continued their way north to Harbor Town .


End file.
